You never know what you'll find
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Robin and his troupe of outlaws intercept a prisoner transfer unit going through the forest, and Robin is amazed that he knows the prisoner, and he accepts her into the gang. WillxOC RobinxMarion
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood and his group of followers hurried along the hidden path through Sherwood Forest that led to one of their campsites

**Chapter 1**

Robin Hood and his group of followers hurried along the hidden path through Sherwood Forest that led to one of their campsites. They had just delivered some more food to the needy in the nearby villages, and were now returning to their camp for the night. They moved silently through the undergrowth, they momentarily paused, listening keenly for any noises foreign to the forest. The sound hooves reached their ears, and the entire group froze in horror. Robin signalled for the group to crouch and move towards the nearby road. As the hooves drew near, it became clear that they belonged to a group of horses, with riders, that was heading towards the town of Nottingham. Curious, the troupe peered through the bushes that lined the road and watched.

The group of horses thundered past. Their riders were solders, wearing the black armour the outlaws had come to hate. There was, however, one exception. One of the horses was being ridden by a mysterious figure, wearing a long blue cloak, with the hood drawn up, covering their face. The group of outlaws could tell from where they lay crouched, that the stranger was a prisoner, and that he was probably heading to Nottingham to be hung. Robin felt Will shudder at the thought. Robin knew the memory of the feeling of rope around his neck was still fresh for him, and for Allan. They watched as the leader of the group called a halt at a wider section of the well used road.

"We'd better give the brat its daily dose of pain" the captain of the solders spat, shooting a glare at the cloaked prisoner. The solders dismounted, and began to set up a rough camp. The guard that was leading the prisoner's horse stood at the prisoner's side, the lead rope held loosely in one hand.

Robin narrowed his eyes and inwardly frowned. The prisoner, who ever it was, was almost certainly doomed to hang. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the group. Little John, Will and Allan were all leaning forward, their faces serous. Djaq had a shocked look upon her face. Robin glanced at Much and grinned, catching his loyal companions eye.

"Oh Master, surely not" Much whispered under his breath. The others glanced away from the clearing to look from their leader to Much.

"Much, they're going to hang that person. We have to help him" Robin told his followers, his voice quiet.

"But what if they're a murderer, or something" Much gasped.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it" Robin reassured his friend, but grinning at Much's paranoia. The other members of the group gathered up their respective weapons and split up, creeping through the forest to better strategic positions from which they could attack from. Once they had reached their respective hiding places, they crouched, waiting patiently for Robin's signal.

RH RH RH RH RH

The three noted whistle that served a signal within Robin and his troupe sounded from the edge of the clearing, raising the guards' awareness, but in reality, it was too late for them. Will, Little John and Much leapt from their positions in hiding and hurrying to intercept the oncoming guards. In the confusion that followed, the guard that had been holding the prisoner's horse let go, and hurried off to join his struggling colleagues. This was what Robin had been waiting for. He jumped from his hiding place and hurried across the clearing to where the prisoner's horse nervously stood, shifting its weight nervously from one hoof to another. Robin slowed down as he neared the horse, seeing its nervousness. The prisoner was looking around franticly, trying to decipher what was causing all of the noise. It was only when the prisoner looked at him did Robin realise that the Prisoner was blindfolded. Slowly, Robin reached a hand, trying to calm the trembling horse before it did something dangerous. At the same time he carefully watched the Prisoner.

"What's going on" the prisoner asked into thin air. Robin was shocked when he heard the voice. It sounded very young, and, he was surprised to admit, slightly familiar.

"My name is Robin. My men and I are rescuing you. I'm going to untie you from the saddle, and then we'll hide in Sherwood Forest, alright" Robin explained his plan to the young prisoner. The prisoner nodded and relaxed slightly as Robin undid the tight lashing securing the prisoner to the horse. As he freed each of the prisoners limbs Robin noticed how the Prisoner would gingerly stretch out that limb. He guessed that the Prisoner had been bound for awhile. Eventually, Robin had undone each or the ropes, and now looked back up at the Prisoner.

"Alright, you're all untied. Can you get off the horse?" he asked, glancing over to where the other were disarming the solders, and searching them. Will was walking towards Robin, a curious expression on his face.

"Um, yeah, I think so" the Prisoner replied, carefully dismounting from the horse. Robin was once again struck by the youthful sound in the Prisoner's voice. Upon standing before the Prisoner, Robin realised that the Prisoner was a lot shorter than he was. He watched as the Prisoner pulled the hood of their cloak back an untied the blindfold, which covered most of their face. As the blindfold fell away, Robin gasped.

"What are you doing out here?" he heard himself gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing out here?" he heard himself gasp.

"Robin! Oh my gosh, I didn't realise you were back. I haven't seen you in so long" the young Prisoner gasped, looking up at Robin. Robin embraced the Prisoner, pulling it close to his body.

"Rhiannon, I can't believe you're out here." Robin grinned, hugging the only daughter of Robins Father's best friend. Robin stepped back and looked closely at how the girl had grown since he had left. She was taller, and her figure had become more feminine. She was, however much thinner and scrawnier looking than he remembered, but he could tell she was very strong, he had felt her muscles while he was freeing her from the horse. He pulled her close to him, his hands against her back. Robin felt her stiffen, and then try to pull away. He hurriedly stepped back, just as Will reached them.

"Robin, it looks like the guards didn't have anything on them. Do you think we should head back towards camp" Will told his leader, glancing occasionally towards the young girl whom Robin had been embracing. Robin nodded.

"Right. Tell the others to pack up. Rhiannon, this is Will Scarlett, one of my followers. Will, this is Rhiannon of Basford, She's a friend of my family." Robin introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scarlett" Rhiannon curtseyed and offered Will her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Will bowed and gently kissed her hand, before hurrying back towards the rest of the group. Rhiannon turned to face Robin and eyed his tunic, bow, and quiver of arrows.

"So I guess I should start calling you Robin Hood, now, shouldn't I" she grinned. Robin looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked, shrugging "It's pretty obvious that you're him, and, besides. Half the maids in the countryside would kill to be Marian at the moment. Seriously."

"Really" laughed Robin, "Next time I see her I'll tell her that she has competition"

"So, you didn't tell me, when did you get back?" Rhiannon asked as she and Robin began to follow Will towards the group.

"Not long ago. I was injured, and King Richard ordered me to return here. Much came back with me. Upon my return, I realised how corrupt the new Sherriff was, so I decided to set this little band up." Robin told his friend, reluctant to talk about the crusades. He could feel she was reluctant to mention the ongoing holy war too. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the rest of the group. Much did a double take when he saw Rhiannon.

"Lady Rhiannon" he gasped, bowing ridiculously low. Rhiannon laughed.

"Much. There's no point going to all that formality in the middle of the forest, is there?' she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I guess not" Much nervously looked towards Robin, who shook his head. Much nodded and walked away. Robin introduced Rhiannon to Djaq, Little John and Allan, before calling the group back into the forest. Rhiannon looked back over her shoulder at where the guards had been tied to trees.

"Hang on," she whispered to Robin, running back towards them. She slowed down hurriedly as she approached the leader of the guards. Grinning mischievously, she placed her hands on his shoulders and, faking seductiveness drew close to his body. The guard groaned, just as Rhiannon dropped her act and, gripping onto the guards shoulders hard, kneed the guard it the groin. The guard yowled in pain, before Rhiannon smashed him in the side of the face with her fist and scurrying back to Robin and the rest, a wide grin plastered over her face.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that" she grinned at Robin, while the others roared with laughter. Also grinning, Robin passed Rhiannon a bag of her own belongings that had been found amongst the guard's luggage, before the entire group vanished into the undergrowth.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon surveyed the crude campsite with a critical eye and looked across at Robin.

"It's not much, but it home" Robin told his friend. Rhiannon nodded.

"I like it here. It's so simple, and natural, and there are no barriers that you're obliged to hide behind out here." Rhiannon commented. Robin nodded and sat down, leaning against a tree. He gestured at the ground beside him.

"Rhiannon, come here. I'm curious as to why you're out here all by yourself, as a prisoner" Robin called to Rhiannon. She shook her head, glancing at the others. 

"Can we go somewhere else, you know?" she asked, obviously not wanting to tell the story in front of others. Robin nodded, and glanced at the rest of the gang.

"We'll be back soon, settle down for the night" he told them. Much hurried over to his master.

"Are you sure we should trust her? She could be working for the sheriff or something." He anxiously asked his master. Robin chuckled.

"You worry too much, it's Rhiannon. She's practically harmless, we'll be back soon, I promise" he reassured his friend, before following Rhiannon out of the clearing.

RH RH RH RH RH

Minutes later, Robin and Rhiannon reached a small creek. Robin sat down at its shore, and Rhiannon sat down next to him, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"So, what's this all about? You were never this nervous about talking about things in front of people while you were younger. What happened?"

"I didn't want the others to see me cry" Rhiannon whispered. Robin blinked, and then frowned.

"What! Why would you need to cry? What's happened?"

"Well, you know about what happened to Tristian, don't you?" Rhiannon looked at Robin as he nodded. Rhiannon was the youngest of five children. Her four older brothers had been close friends with Robin. Tristian had been the oldest, and had gone with Robin to fight in the Crusades, but he had died from injuries about one year into the fighting. Robin himself had held his friends body as the life fled from it. It had also been Robin who had written to Rhiannon's father telling him of the death.

"I'm so sorry about that" he apologised, "It was my fault. I should have watched him more closely"

"It wasn't your fault. About one year after we got your letter, we received word that the new Sherriff had been given power by Prince John. Father went to Nottingham to see the Sheriff, and they had a disagreement"

"That's easy to do, I have one with him every time I see him" Robin grinned, but Rhiannon shook her head.

"I was never told what the argument was about, but less than a month later the entire village was put on quarantine because it was rumoured someone had died of plague. None of the villagers were allowed to access the fields, and the food supply ran out. The guards refused to give us food, until it was too late. Two of the villagers died, and many became sick. When we were finally were given food, it was half rancid. All of this time we were told that someone had plague, and this was why we were treated like that, but we all knew that there was no plague at that stage. About two weeks after we were first given food, Justin and five more of the villagers came down with the same symptoms. It was plague. It had been in the food that was brought in. Two of the guards became ill as well, and then it spread through the village and the manor. Like a tolling church bell, the sickness rolled over the town, house by house. Within the first week eight had died, including Justin. Not long after that, Toby and Darius got sick too. They both lasted 10 days, dying within three days of one another. They were among the last to die. In total, 25 people died within that fateful three weeks, and many were still sick from the lack of food we received. Once the quarantine was cleared, father was put on trial for protesting the initial quarantine on the village, and therefore allowing the plague to take control over the village. He was charged with 25 counts of manslaughter, and hanged in the village square at Basford." Rhiannon broke off and sobbed, tears beginning to roll down her face. Robin patiently waited, his head bowed by his own grief. Toby, Justin and Darius had been like brothers to him, and now they were gone. As for their father, Robin had come to think of him as a second father, especially after his own father's death. He gently placed his arm around Rhiannon's shaking shoulders. He knew she had been close to her brothers. She had been virtually raised by them, and she had adored them in response, especially Darius. He was the next youngest after Rhiannon, and they had been very close in age. Rhiannon weakly cleared her throat, angrily brushing aside her tears,

"Anyway, I was placed on trial myself, and I was given a less harsh sentence. As a part of this, I was kicked out of the manor, so I told the villager's that I was going to flee and try to find help, but just after I left, Sleen, you know, fathers old assistant, ran to the sheriff, and I was recaptured, with a fake charge of delaying the cause of justice on my head. I was sentenced to hang, and I was in the process of being dragged to Nottingham when you rescued me." Rhiannon looked up at Robin, trying to see his response to her story. His head was still bowed, and he was fingering the edge of his bow. Rhiannon looked down at her bundle and played with the strings using her fingers. Robin looked across at Rhiannon.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, "I promise, I will look after you. My father was your guardian while your father was away, and the positions worked the other way, with your father caring for me after my own father's death. I'll look after you now, just like you were my own sister."

"Robin, we practically were brother and sister already" Rhiannon gently reminded him, causing him to smile. He had grown up around Rhiannon's family, especially after the death of Rhiannon's mother, and they had always been close. Robin glanced across at Rhiannon as she smiled to herself.

"What?" he asked, dreading the mischievous sparkle in her eyes, something he had not seen in many years.

"You do realise that this makes you and Marian sort of linked, even more so than you already were" she grinned, looking at him. She watched as he rolled his eyes at her, obviously he had forgotten the fact that she and Marian were cousins. She watched as Robin got misty eyed, obviously thinking about his love, before deciding to break the silence. She pulled her bundle of belongings up onto her lap, before carefully undoing the ropes holding it together. Robin watched, interested at what the bundle might contain. Rhiannon undid the rope, before allowing the bundle to unwrap itself.

Robin was surprised to notice the first thin he saw was a set of three knives, all identical except for the engraved pattern on the hilt. He grinned, as they were very familiar.

"The boy's knives, you kept them I see" he commented. Rhiannon nodded, setting the knives aside. She then unwrapped a small bundle of clothes, which was really just a spare tunic, hose and cloak. Rhiannon grinned for some reason, before setting them to aside. She then picked up a long, wrapped object. Standing up, she unwrapped it, revealing a sheathed sword. Smiling broadly, Robin watched as Rhiannon drew the sword, letting the metallic surface glint in the sunlight. Returning the sword to its scabbard, she went through the final items in the bundle; An empty quiver, another knife, a brush, a whistle, a wooden flute that Robin recalled Tristian giving Rhiannon upon their departure to the crusades, a woollen blanket and a mottled green scarf.

Robin looked up at Rhiannon as she picked up the sword and began to fasten it to her waist. As her arm caught on the cloak, Rhiannon moved her arm backwards, causing her cloak to shift and reveal to Robin the back of her tunic. Robin's jaw dropped, as it was coated in blood, and was virtually shredded. From where he sat, Robin could see Rhiannon's skin through one of the tears, and it was red, raw, and scratched.

"What happened to you" he gasped. Rhiannon whipped around, her eyes wide.

"It's nothing" she lied, trying to hide the injury. Robin shook his head and stood up; pulling her cloak out of the way so he could see more clearly. Rhiannon's entire back was coved in angry, fresh looking welts, obviously left there by a whip of some sorts. Robin gently laid his finger against one of the red marks, causing Rhiannon to yelp with pain. Robin cursed under his breath. He could now see some of the cuts were so fresh they were still bleeding, staining the already blood-soaked tunic.

Robin weakly swallowed; "When did this happen?" he asked. Rhiannon sobbed.

"It was my initial punishment. I was to be flogged every second day with a horse whip for a period of two weeks. When I was recaptured, the punishment occurred daily" she told Robin. He turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes. Gently he brushed a tear out of her eye.

"It won't happen again, I swear" he promised, "I'll find you somewhere safe to stay, and you won't get hurt by the Sherriff ever, ever again."

"Don't make promise's you can't keep, Robin. Look, I won't take this lying down. You know me too well to expect me to do anything else. Let me help you, Robin Hood, Let me join you. I will fight. I will feed the poor and support the needy. I promise that I will do this, and you can handle the rest" Rhiannon pledged, her face serious. Robin frowned.

"It's dangerous, you could be killed" he told her, vainly hoping she'd take the hint.

"I stopped caring about living or dying when I saw my father dangle from a rope" Rhiannon snapped. Robin nodded. He'd half expected this; he had just hoped it wouldn't occur.

"Alright, I'll ask the others, but first I want you to get Djaq to check over your back, okay. I don't want you getting sick"

Rhiannon nodded, and she finished attaching her sword, before gathering her belongings back into the bundle and carrying them back into camp.


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N. Hi guys. Thank-you for reading this story up to here. I just thought I probably should clarify some things. Rhiannon is the youngest of five children. In birth order, there are Tristian (Died fighting alongside Robin in the crusades), Tobias (Toby, Died from the plague), Justin (First in the family to die from the plague), Darius (Died from the plague) and Rhiannon. **

Chapter 3

Side by side, Robin and Rhiannon returned to the campsite clearing. Numerous pairs of eyebrows rose at the sight of Rhiannon wearing a sword at her side, but nothing was said about it. Rhiannon placed her bag of belongings at the base of a tree, while Robin whispered something in Djaq's ear, before dropping to the ground beside Little John and Much. Rhiannon shifted her sword slightly, before sitting on Much's other side, which also placed her beside Will. An awkward silence reigned over the clearing as each of the members of the group became lost in their thoughts about the day's events. Allan A Dale was the first to break the silence.

"So, it was a bit of a productive day. The villagers have food, the Sheriff hasn't got any more taxes, and we save a friend from the gallows. All in all, a good days work"

"Not to mention we actually have food ourselves" Much added, eyeing the pheasant that was roasting over a fire in the centre of the clearing. Robin rolled his eyes at the comment, while everyone else laughed. Rhiannon looked at Much and grinned.

"You haven't changed one bit. Your world still revolves around your stomach" Rhiannon joked, recalling memories of Much raiding her father's pantry on the occasions that he had accompanied Robin to her home. Much shot a glare in the girl's direction, while Robin laughed.

Will interrupted Robin's laughter, a burning question in his mind about the pretty young stranger that Robin had welcomed into the camp with welcoming arms.

"So, Rhiannon, how long have you known Robin for?" he asked.

"Ever since I was born. Our fathers were friends, so we sort of grew up together." Rhiannon told him, slightly reluctant to talk about her childhood. Robin nodded, seeing an opportunity open up for him.

"Yep, little Rhi and I go back ages. I remember back when she was just a little kid, toddling around like she ran the place." Robin grinned, memories of Rhiannon growing up flooding into his mind. Rhiannon rolled her eyes at Robin's use of her childhood nick name, Rhi.

"Yeah, those where the days." Much sighed, recalling his memories of a younger Rhiannon, which were adamantly less numerous than Robin's. Robin looked across at Rhiannon. She had defiantly changed since the last time he had seen her. She had been two weeks away from her 12th birthday, so Robin figured she would be about 16 or 17 years old now. Curious, he asked her exact age.

Rhiannon was a little surprised by the question; "I'm 17 in about six months" she told him. Robin, although he had thought that age was correct, was surprised. Rhiannon looked much older than she was. Thin worry lines marked her face, and the childish grin, and sparkle in her eyes had all but vanished, only reappearing in moments of humour. Robin shuddered at how much the sheriff's regime against her family had changed the girl. She had been the most cheerful, loving and kind child Robin knew, brave and loyal, with a well known love of pranks, but the love of pranks had died, it had died the moment Justin succumbed to the plague, to be followed by Toby and Darius. It wasn't right that the young girl had suffered so much. Robin glanced up at the sky, taking a guess at the time. Twilight was falling, and Robin wanted Djaq to check Rhiannon's back before night fell, but he knew the only way to achieve that was by making sure everyone else was away from the campsite.

"Alright, Gentlemen, time to do final patrols for the night. Will, Allan, you take the east route, Much, Little John and I will take the west route, Djaq and Rhiannon stay here and guard the camp, alright" he instructed. There was a general murmur of consent, and the group divided up. Their was a moments silence in the campsite as Djaq and Rhiannon both gazed wordlessly into the fire. Djaq eventually rose and approached Rhiannon, looking down at the young girl.

"Robin told me you are injured" Djaq told the youth. Rhiannon nodded; her face downcast. Without saying anything she removed her cloak, revealing the extent of her injuries to Robin's Turkish friend. Djaq exhaled noisily, her eyes surveying the red, bloody welts that scarred Rhiannon's skin. She instructed Rhiannon to lie down on her stomach, while Djaq herself began to boil water. Fishing through her bag, Djaq pulled out a wad of healing herbs. She added them to the boiling water, before taking the pot of water off the fire sand dropping some strips of material into it. Getting a larger piece of material in her hand, she dipped the fabric in and out of the herbed water. Djaq then carefully used the wet cloth to gently dab at the wounds on Rhiannon's back. Rhiannon tensed as the warm water first entered the cuts, stinging lightly, but she slowly relaxed again. Djaq worked silently, cleaning and soothing the angry wounds, silently seething over how someone could do this to such a young child.

"How long ago did you get these wounds" Djaq asked, breaking the extended silence. Rhiannon sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to talk much about her life prior to her capture.

"About three months, the last time I was whipped was yesterday; if that's what you want to know." Rhiannon told her new friend, while Djaq listened as the leaned the wounds, wiping away the dried blood.

"So, enough about me. What brought you into Robin's inner circle?" Rhiannon asked, trying to change the subject. Djaq smiled at Rhiannon's hastiness to change the subject, but decided not to mention it.

"I was captured by slavers in my homeland with many others, and we were transported to this country. We were to be sold to the sheriff, but Robin rescued us all, and I decided I could help him, as there was no where else for me to go. Robin took me in, and the group accepted me, even though I am a woman."

Rhiannon grinned, Djaq's presence finally explained.

"Well, that explains why you're the one who got stuck behind babysitting me, and also explains why you're being so gentle. I've never known a guy to be so gentle while attending to injuries" Rhiannon joked, causing Djaq to laugh lightly.

"So, Djaq, is that an unusual name for a girl where you are from, or should I just be quiet?" Rhiannon asked, hoping that she had not just offended the helpful Turk.

"No, it's alright, it was my brother's name, but he was killed during the crusades, and I assumed his identity" Djaq quietly explained, obviously reluctant to discuss the issue. Rhiannon looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. We have something in common, my brother died in the crusades as well. He was fighting alongside Robin, and he, well, it wasn't nice' Rhiannon faded of, the pain of her brother's death too fresh in her mind. Djaq looked upon the younger girl with pity.

"I am sorry to hear about that. Was he close to Robin?"

"Yes, my father was against his going to the crusades, but he couldn't stand the thought of Robin going without him. He died in Robin's arms, and I shall never forget the letter Robin wrote to my father afterwards. We were crying for days. I'm just thankful Much was there to help Robin through it" Rhiannon sighed. Djaq blinked back tears as she thought about how hard that must've been for Robin, and for Rhiannon. Carefully checking that Rhiannon's back was fully cleaned, Djaq began pulling the long cloth strips out of the pot and bandaged the deeper, fresher cuts. Half way through the job, however, their came a soft curse from one of the trees that encircled the campsite. Both of the girls jumped slightly and looked towards the noise, only to see Will and Allan standing their, obviously returned from their patrol, their eyes fixed on Rhiannon's back.

"Do you mind?" Snapped Djaq, drawing their attention away from Rhiannon, who used to opportunity to throw her cloak around her shoulders, covering the wounds.

"Who did that to you?' Allan asked, stepping closer to Rhiannon

"Does it really matter?" Rhiannon asked, her voice waspish

"Yes, you're covered in scars. No wonder you flinched away when Robin hugged you" Will exclaimed furiously.

"It's fine" Rhiannon told the two young men, turning away from them and stalking to the other side of the campsite. Djaq glared at the two men and shook her head, before grabbing the last herb soaked bandage and applying it to Rhiannon's back.

RH RH RH RH RH

A little later, Rhiannon was leaning up against a tree, savouring the absence of pain her back was in. Djaq had gone to the creek, and Allan was sitting at the opposite side of the campfire, which he has stoked up. Rhiannon held her sword loosely in one hand, admiring the way the steel glinted in the twilight. She heard someone approach, and was surprised to see Will standing there. Rhainnon smiled welcomingly, telling him he was forgiven for the earlier incident.

"Hi" She welcomed him.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" he nervously asked. Rhiannon nodded, and he dropped down beside her.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, trying to help him relax. Will looked at her, puzzled by the randomness of the question.

"Loxely, I've lived there all my life, until I joined up with Robin, then I relocated out here. You're from Basford, aren't you?"

"Yes. I travelled a fair bit during my youth around Nottinghamshire, mainly between Basford and Loxley, occasionally down to Knighton Hall, but that's all really. I went to London once, but I didn't really like it, and it was a long time ago." Rhiannon told him. Will nodded. He'd figured from Much's reaction to Rhiannon, and Robin's response to seeing her and his confession of having known her since childhood, added to the fact that Rhiannon was fairly well dressed for a prisoner of the sheriff that she was a noble of some description, and therefore would be well travelled. Will glanced across at Rhiannon's sword and grinned.

"Your sword is well made" he commented, admiring the handiwork. Rhiannon grinned, she liked her sword. It had been a gift from her father for her last birthday.

"Thank-you. I haven't been able to practise with it much, but while I was younger I liked practicing with a sword, and I've been using knives for awhile, and I've even used a bow and arrow once or twice" Rhiannon told him, hoping to impress him with her experience with weapons. Will raised his eyebrows, obviously shocked.

"You and Marian should get together some time" he told her, recalling Marion's exploits as the Night Watchman.

Rhiannon grinned for some reason, and had been about to tell Will something, but was interrupted by Robin, Much and Little John's return. Will hurriedly stood up, and offered Rhiannon his hand. Rhiannon accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. Rhiannon sheathed her sword. Will stepped away from Rhiannon, and they let go of each other, but not after Rhiannon had gently caressed the work worn skin on Will's hand and gazed into his eyes for a moment, before quickly looking away.

**A.N. I'm not overly impressed with this chapter, but it got to where I wanted it to (eventually). I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please leave a review. **

**Next chapter: we discover how 'experienced' Rhiannon is with a sword, and Robin and Marion have a 'moment'. ****rd is well made"ainnons sword and erty, drug abuse and homelessness.**

'hing oup accepted me, even thjough I am a women. the sheriffommunities, and how


	4. Chapter 4

Robin Hood chap 4

Robin Hood chap 4

Early the next morning Rhiannon woke up feeling better than she had for a long time. She stretched and walked down to the creeks to splash water on her face. When she returned to camp, she sat by the fire and waited for someone else to wake up. As she predicted, Much was the first up. He mumbled a greeting to her, before disappearing towards the creek. Rhiannon almost laughed, remembering how Much had never been a morning person. It looked like war hadn't changed him. The next to rise was Robin, who smiled upon seeing Rhiannon already up. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi, how are you this morning?" he asked. Rhiannon shrugged.

"Better, I think. My back isn't hurting, so I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. We need to talk" Robin told her. Rhiannon raised her eyebrows in a very Marian like pose.

"Why and What about?"

"Well, I want to know what your skills are, weapons wise, and what you plan to do now." Rhiannon paused for a moment.

"Well, I'd like to stay out here with you, helping you in your," she paused, searching for the right word, "campaign, against the sheriff, if I can." She told him. Robin nodded.

"I thought so, I'll have top test your weapon's skills, although that should be fine. How about this afternoon? Just a quick fight so I can test you out a bit. We could do shooting this morning, if you like" Robin told her. Rhiannon blanched at the thought of fighting Robin Hood, but managed to hide it.

"That's fine." She told him. Robin nodded as Much returned to the clearing, looking slightly more awake than he had previously. As Much began to stoke the fire, Rhiannon began to prepare herself mentally for the trials ahead. It had been a long time since she had fought anyone, and she was nowhere near peak fitness. She was jerked out of her thoughtful silence when Allan and Will dropped down at either side to her, grinning. Rhiannon raised her eyebrows.

"What are you up to? She asked, slightly worried. Allan raised his eyebrows.

"Why must we be up to something? People always assume that about us, that we're always up to something, and it's only true in Will's case. I'm completely innocent." He told the. Will choked with laughter.

"Your about as innocent as a weasel, mate" Will told Allan, causing Rhiannon to laugh.

"What about you, master Scarlett, what role do you play in this little group? Allan here is the prankster, Robin is the leader, Much is the loyal follower, but I can't pick what your role is"

"Well," Will paused, thinking for a moment, "I was a carpenter before this, but I guess I just go with the flow, most of the time, anyway" he told her. Rhiannon nodded. The group spent the next couple of minutes in silence as Much handed out dishes of breakfast to everyone, and they ate in silence. Eventually, Robin broke the silence.

"Well, I think we need to have a quiet day today, after all we did yesterday. Will and Allan, can you go and check the traps at some stage early today, please. Djaq, how's your herb supply going?"

"I'm running low in some supplies, I should be able to find these but other than that I am well stocked, Robin" she told him. Robin nodded

"Right, you could use today to gather what you need. If there's any thing you can't find, tell me, as I will be visiting Marian tonight." Robin told her. He directed his attention to the rest of the group, "Now, Rhiannon has informed me that she hopes to join the group, do any of you appose?" Everyone shook their head, and Much grinned at Rhiannon. Robin paused for a moment.

"Good, I will be trialing her today. Any questions?" No one spoke, and Robin nodded once, before leaving the campsite. Allan and Will turned around at Rhiannon, grinning.

"You're joining" Allan exclaimed. Rhiannon laughed.

"Yes, if I pass the trials. Robin has a huge reputation as an archer and a swordsman. He's sure to make it difficult" Rhiannon told them. Will shrugged, and Alan continued.

"I don't know, he sort of taught us everything we know, except for Little John, because he's been out here for longer than any of us." Rhiannon nodded and fell into a thoughtful silence, only broken by murmured, one word answers to Allan's excited questions.

RH RH RH RH RH

Later on in the morning, Robin led Rhiannon, followed by the rest of the group, to the spot they often chose to practice their archery. Rhiannon carried her now full quiver and a long bow, freshly strung. As they reached their destination, Robin indicated a large knot in one of the trees as the target, and fired arrow towards the destination, his arrow piercing the dead centre of the knot. Rhiannon paused for a moment, her eyebrows raised.

"You're still as good a shot as ever" she told him. Adopting a open stance, she reached over her shoulder and selected a arrow. She placed the arrow against her bow and slowly, carefully drew it back. She paused for a moment, aiming and adjusting to the slight breeze that ran through the trees, before firing. The bow twanged in a satisfying way as the arrow flew through the air and landing with a thud slightly above Robin's, but still very close to the centre of the topic. In her mind, she could almost hear the jaws of Will, Allan, Djaq and Little John hit the ground. Robin laughed.

"You kept up your practice I see" he joked. Rhiannon laughed lightly.

"What do you expect? That I would forget it all? You forget I was taught by a master."

"I am flattered" Robin laughed, when Allan cleared his throat.

"What, do you mean, that Robin taught you how to fire an arrow?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Rhiannon told him. As Robin shot off another arrow, Rhiannon watched, pin pointing minuscule mistakes she had made in her previous shot. As Robin's Arrow hit the bulls-eye, again, Rhiannon chuckled softly to herself.

"Nice Shot" she told the groups leader as she stepped forward, an arrow already in her hand.

"Thank-you" Robin told her. Rhiannon smiled as she drew her bow back quickly, falling into the familiar rhythm that had once made her muscles ache. She fired the arrow quickly across the clearing, its tip neatly slicing Robin's arrow in half. Leaning gently on her bow, she permitted herself a small smile, before turning to Robin and the others, her face serious. Robin's eyes were fixed on the splinted remains of his arrow, while the rest of the group gazed wordlessly at Rhiannon.

"Not being Funny, but did she just actually do that?" Allan asked.

RH RH RH RH RH

After a quick break for lunch, Robin and Rhiannon stood in the centre of the clearing, while the other watched from the trees. Robin and Rhiannon stood, facing each other, daring each other with their eyes. Eventually, Rhiannon was the first to strike out with her long sword, and Robin parried the blow neatly, the clanging of metal echoing around the forest. The group watched in awe as Robin and Rhiannon seemed to dance around the clearing, their swords clashing together. Rhiannon moved with a graceful elegance, the sword seeming to be just an extension of her arm. Eventually, Robin leapt back and made a signal of Surrender to Rhiannon, who nodded and slid her sword back into its sheath, a grim smile upon her sweaty face. She was pleased at how easily it had been to use her sword. For her it had always been easy, but it had been some time since she had last practiced hard against someone of a skill equal to hers. Robin wiped his sweaty brow and smiled at the small girl he had helped train.

"You fight much like your brothers did. They are very proud of you, I can feel it" he whispered. Rhiannon nodded, knowing what Robin had said was true. After a minutes rest, Robin and Rhiannon resumed their battle. This bout was shorter than the last, ending prematurely when Rhiannon slipped slightly, causing her to be distracted. Robin placed his sword at her throat, and Rhiannon dropped her sword, only to, quick as lightning, pull a knife from her belt and, using the knifes hard metal blade to block and divert Robin's sword, she stepped forward, drawing a second knife and placed it at his throat. Robin grinned and dropped his sword, making the peace signal again. Rhiannon grinned and stepped back. They both picked up their swords, avoiding each other's gaze, before their eyes met, and they began to laugh.

"Excellent move" he complemented her. She nodded.

"I picked it up from watching some of the best swordsmen in the country."

"Your Brothers?" asked Robin, curious as he had only seen the move used once before, at the crusades.

"It was Darius's favorite move, something he liked using when we practiced. It was effective against all of us, until we all got used to it and started doing it ourselves." She told him, painfully aware of everyone else's presence. As the group hurried towards them, there faces overawed at the young girl's skill, Robin changed the subject. Directing his attention to the group, he asked them a question.

"So, what do you think, Does Rhiannon have the skill to join us?" There was universal agreement, and Robin grinned and nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulled a set of the tags that marked a member of the group from it. He carefully handed them to Rhiannon.

"Welcome the gang", he told her, smiling. Rhiannon nodded formally.

"Thank-you, Robin," she murmured, smiling slightly. Allan and Will laughed, and Allan stepped over to Rhiannon's side, ruffling her long hair slightly. She jokingly whacked him on the arm, causing the former thief to laugh. The two playfully began to wrestle, with Will getting involved when he tried to separate the pair. Robin, Much, Djaq and Little John watched as the trio rolled around the clearing, with Will and Rhiannon eventually ganging up on Allan and rolling him into a puddle of Mud. They then looked at each other, wide smirks smeared across their faces, before lunging at each other. Laughing, Robin, Much and the others left the trio to unwind. At that stage, Allan was struggling to escape from the mud puddle, and Rhiannon had pinned Will to the ground and was tickling him mercilessly.

**A.N. Well, there's another update. I actually intended for this to be a more Robin/Marian chapter, but I sort of like how it turned out **

**iannon peaken over the windowsillill keeping quiet to prevent her father being woken.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon, Will, Rhiannon and Allan returned to the campsite, all coated in mud. Rhiannon grabbed her change of clothes and walked down to the creek, intending to wash herself and change clothes. Djaq followed her, with the intention of checking Rhiannon's back again. Allan and Will laughed, in good spirits, before heading in the opposite direction to another creek. Djaq was the first to return, seemingly pleased about something. Robin crossed the campsite to her.

"How is Rhiannon, is her back healing?" he asked, concerned. Djaq smiled, reassuringly.

"She is fine, her back is healing well. It should heal quickly." She told him. Robin paused for a moment, then opened his mouth again

"Where is she?"

"She'll be back soon. She's going to have a wash, and then I do believe she's going to take on a little bit more 'outlaw-ish' appearance"

"Outlaw-ish appearance, what does that mean?" asked Much. Djaq rolled her eyes.

"To use her words, 'less like a fairy princess and more like an outlaw'" she told them. Much raised his eyebrows slightly.

"But she is a…"

"Much, shhh" Robin cut of him. Much snapped his mouth shut, ashamed that he had almost let THAT secret out. No one was to know. At that moment, Allan and Will returned, causing a distraction. Will was laughing at Allan.

"You looked so ridiculous covered in mud like that" he told Allan, who was bristling in indignation.

"At least I don't giggle like a girl when I'm being tickled by a girl" Allan retorted. Will chuckled to himself. Robin and Much grinned at the two younger men's playful banter

"I don't know, you both looked pretty ridiculous back there" Little John commented, causing both Much and Djaq to laugh

"And not to mention her beating Robin like that" Allan laughed.

"I still can't believe she did that, and I let you go alone with her last night" Much fumed. Robin laughed.

"Much, she's on our side, she won't hurt any of us. Besides, Last night, I had the advantage, I was uninjured, I'm healthier, and for most of that meeting, she was unarmed." The group fell into silence as they sat around the campfire. Much began to prepare some dinner.

Not long after, Rhiannon returned, changed into the clean tunic and loose pants that the other outlaws favored. She had swapped into her long, green cloak, and had the hood drawn up around her face. She shook her head slightly, and her hood fell down, revealing her long hair had been cut short, about shoulder length. She had secured the dark mass behind her head with a strip of cloth. The other members of the group looked at her curiously.

"So that's what outlaw-ish looks like" joked Robin. Rhiannon shot him a glare, but grinned.

"Yes, actually, it is" she told him. The rest of the outlaw group chuckled

"Good, I'm going to go and see Marian tonight. I'm, assuming that if you were going to come, you'd want to look at least slightly outlaw-ish in front of her" Rhiannon nodded vigorously, looking forward to seeing her cousin. Robin smiled.

"Good, we'll leave after dinner." He told her. Rhiannon nodded and smiled, sitting down in-between Will and Little John. Much silently served up the meal, and the outlaws hungrily tucked in. Nobody ate until the meal was finished, and then it was much.

"Do try to be careful this time, Robin. I don't want you having to be chased by Gisbourne's men this time"

"It will be fine Much, I promise. We'll both be back in one piece before daybreak" Robin reassured him, rising to his feet. Rhiannon followed suit, smiling at the group.

"Bye" she called to them as Robin led her to where the horses were tethered. Robin paused for a moment.

"You'd better ride with me, you don't know the way around here that well yet, and if we need to split up for some reason…" Robin told her. Rhiannon nodded, agreeing. 

"Ok then," Robin pulled himself onto his horse, and then helped Rhiannon up behind him. Rhiannon smiled as Robin nudged the horse into a canter. Half the girls in the shire would kill to be her right now.

By the time the pair reached Knighton hall, dark had definitely fallen. Robin slowly climbed down from the saddle, and Rhiannon slid down beside him. They both looked around, seeking any sign of the house being watched. Robin led Rhiannon around to Marion's window, both secretly pleased that the window was open, beckoning to them. Robin made his way up first, showing Rhiannon the way up. Rhiannon smiled and scrambled up, imitating Robin's moves with some difficulty, considering he was a lot taller than her. Eventually, they were both crouched beneath Marian's window.

"Next time, I think I'll just use the old way" Rhiannon told Robin. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"The old way?" He asked.

"Yes, the way we always used when we were kids. You didn't, because you had to show off in front of Marion, but it actually a lot easier" she told him. Robin scowled.

"That's just cheating" he told her his voice serious.

"I didn't know this was a game" Rhiannon almost giggled out loud.

"That's not the point; it's the principal of the thing." Robin told her, although he too smiled. He carefully stood up and swung himself through the window. Rhiannon stayed crouched, listening for her queue to enter the room.

"My my, Marion, you look especially beautiful tonight" Robin began, obviously startling Marion.

"Robin! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it's not nice."

"Well, you shouldn't leave your window open for outlaws to come through, that is not nice"

"Robin, you and I both know that all of the closed windows in Nottingham shire wouldn't keep you away from me." Marian teased him gently. Rhiannon had to admit that she had a valid point.

"Don't deny it; you've been looking forward to me coming all day. What's news at Nottingham?"

"They know you intercepted a prisoner transit yesterday, although Sir Guy won't tell me who it was"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Robin commented. Marian's voice rose slightly, although still keeping quiet to prevent her father being woken.

"Robin! Who was it?" Rhiannon peaked over the windowsill, surveying the scene. Marian had her back to the window, and was angrily looking at Robin, who smiled cockily.

"Oh, no-one of importance" he told her, smiling. Halfway through the process of silently climbing through the window, Rhiannon glared at him, and he almost laughed. Marian, however caught on

"What is so funny?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed with the outlaw. She stepped closer to him, trying to read his thoughts.

"Nothing. I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend" he told her. At that exact moment, Rhiannon came up from behind and clapped her hands over Marian's eyes, whispering in her ear.

"Guess who?" she asked, her voice sounding childish. Robin almost doubled over with laughter.

"This is not funny, Robin" Marian snapped, trying to pry Rhiannon's hands away from her eyes.

"Sorry, Marian, you have to guess. That's the game" Robin told her. Marian resigned herself to fate and began to think clearly about who the person could be. It was too short to be most of the outlaws, and yet the hands had a definite foresty smell to them. They were worn and callused, but still had a feminine shape to them. For a moment Marian thought it was the Saracen girl, Djaq, but the voice had not had the accent that Djaq carried. This left Marian completely confused.

"I don't know, I give up" Marian sulked as the hand moved away from the face. She turned around, and her jaw dropped at the sight of her younger cousin.

"Rhiannon" she almost yelled the name, before embracing the smaller girl. Rhiannon and Robin both laughed.

"Marian, its do good to see you after so long" Rhiannon laughed, hugging Marian back tightly. Marian looked at Robin, over the top of Rhiannon's head.

"So this was the prisoner you rescued. It explains why Sir Guy didn't tell me." Marian admitted, still holding Rhiannon closely.

"Yes, I guess that's right. Can you let my newest recruit go now please" Robin asked. Marian's jaw dropped for the second time in as many minutes.

"You joined him?" she asked Rhiannon, releasing her. She noticed the tags now hanging around the girls neck, and how well armed she was

"Yes, I wasn't going to take what the sheriff and Sir Guy did to my family lying down," Rhiannon broke of, regaining her composure, but both her friends saw the tears shining in her eyes, " I suppose that's why they wanted me in Nottingham. Anyway, here I am. Besides, I want to be able to tell my cousin when he returns from the Holy Lands that our entire family is not corrupt." She told them, her head held high.

Robin and Marian looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Marian placed a comforting arm over Rhiannon's slim shoulders.

"It'll be alright," she told the younger girl, "everything will be fine."

"How can you say that though? Have either of you watched as your father is hung from the gallows? Have either of you held your dying brother's hand as he slowly and painfully succumbs to something you cannot stop. Have you ever had to bury your entire family within the space of one year? Have you been beaten, pushed down, oppressed, whipped regularly for a crime you never committed?" she burst into tears and leant onto Marian's shoulder, sobbing. Marian raised her eyes to Robin's and sighed. Neither knew the full horrors that had been faced the girl, but the scarring was apparent to them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhiannon sat quietly beside Marion as her cousin and Robin talked about plans they had for the sheriff's fall. She was silent, listening to the two older people discuss tactics. She usually would've been very interested in what they had to say, but her mind was elsewhere. As much as she struggled to focus on Robin and Marian's discussion, her mind kept drifting towards that hill near Basford, the one that had five wooden crosses hammered into it, each baring the name of one of her brothers, or in one case, her father. To Rhiannon, it often felt as if their should be another wooden cross upon that hill, covering the grave of the part of her body, the art of her heart, that had died with them. She felt despair rising within her in waves, before the despair giving way to a yearning for revenge against the one who had, in her eyes, caused her families destruction. The Sherriff of Nottingham. She tuned herself into her companion's conversation.

"When is the next tax cart traveling through Nottingham?" Robin was asking Marian, utilizing his friend's position at the castle.

"Soon, tomorrow afternoon, I should think. The Sherriff will have the cart heavily guarded, especially going through the forest." Marian told him.

"Why doesn't the Sherriff go around the forest, he surely would know of the risks by now, wouldn't he?" Rhiannon asked. Robin grinned.

"He would, but his greed prevents it. It would cost a great deal for him to employ guards to go around, and it would take much longer. Besides, going around still isn't completely safe." He told her. Rhiannon nodded, falling silent.

"I'll keep watch on the road through Sherwood tomorrow. What's the latest news form London?" Robin asked

"Prince John has been raising the Taxes, using the Crusades as an excuse. He's shipped a great many of King Richard's friends, Allies and supporters, away to France, or even to the crusades themselves, to get rid of opposition, and he's giving his friends the tittles to the vacant land. Some of the nobles who are opposed to Prince John are fleeing England, and their have been numerous rumors of outspoken members of the court vanishing."

"So, what we're facing here in Nottinghamshire, it's happening all over England?" Rhiannon asked. Marian nodded, and Robin groaned.

"And there is nothing suggesting that King Richard is returning?"

"No, not yet" Marian admitted, bowing her head. Robin sighed.

"It's unlikely that he will make Nottingham a priority upon his return if the entire country is overrun with corrupt Sheriffs. We will have to do the best we can alone." Robin reluctantly admitted. Rhiannon sighed and glanced out the window, straightening slightly at what she saw in the dim night. A slight light had appeared on the hills visible form Marian's bedroom window. Dawn was breaking, and she and Robin needed to escape before they were spotted.

"Robin, its dawn already" she hissed, drawing the older man's attention. Robin leapt to his feet and strode to the window, where Rhiannon already stood. He turned back to face Marian.

"I'll see you soon, I hope. Keep an eye on the horizon, and keep the window open. I will return." He told her, their foreheads almost touching. Marian nodded, and Robin climbed out the window. Rhiannon nodded at Marian, before following Robin out. Marian stood at her window, watching as the pair of outlaws escaped across the fields and into the shade of the trees.

ooooo0000000000000ooooo

Robin and Rhiannon ran through the trees, skidding across the moist leaf litter on the ground. Robin led the way as they scurried like ants through Sherwood Forest to their current campsite, while Rhiannon followed, making a little bit more noise than Robin, who passed with as little disturbance as a gust of wind. The pair hurried through the dense forest, pausing only to re catch their breath, and to regain their bearings. It didn't take long; however, for both of them to catch a smell of Much's cooking. The glanced at each other excitedly, before hurrying towards the camp. They burst into the clearing, surprising Much and the others.

"Master, don't do that" Much exclaimed once he had got over the shock, while Robin, Rhiannon and Allan laughed.

"Sorry Much, what's for breakfast?" Robin chuckled. Much scowled.

"You'll be lucky if I give you anything after jumping out of the bushes like that, Master" Much muttered, causing Rhiannon to be engulfed in another fit of giggles.

"What news from Nottingham" Little John asked, trying to act like a peace maker and change the subject.

"A tax cart is making its way through the forest this afternoon. The sheriff is going to have it heavily guarded." Robin told them, and the outlaws exchanged looks of glee.

"Any word as to when the King is returning?" Will asked as Much began to set out breakfast. Robin shook his head.

"No, but Prince John is using his power. He's sending the nobles loyal to King Richard to the crusades, and many are fleeing England. Some nobles are mysteriously missing. Prince John is then giving the titles to his friends, so he has less opposition from the nobles. He is raising taxes across the entire country."

"So what we have is not an isolated problem?" asked Djaq.

"No" admitted Robin. Will looked puzzled.

"Why would he need to get rid of the nobles loyal to the king if he's raising the taxes for the crusades?" he asked Robin, but Rhiannon interrupted.

"Because he's raising money of his own, personal army. One that's not bound by the church, one that won't be apposed to his rule of tyranny. One that will overthrow any support King Richard has in this country. Prince John is trying to get himself crowned King"

Allan snorted, "How do you know that?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. It's highly unlikely that Prince John is using the extra tax money to support King Richard's campaign. He's probably hoping we'll loose so he can make it out as a failure on King Richard's behalf."

"It's not possible, it can't be true, can it, Master" Much asked, suddenly fearful. Robin cast his eyes across the group. Much and Allan looked openly scared, Will's expression was difficult to read, Little John looked angry, and Djaq simply looked horrified.

"It's true. It makes perfect sense."

"Not being funny, but, once this army is prepared and ready, and all that, won't those who are openly hostile against Prince John's rule, be fairly significant targets?" Allan asked. Robin simply nodded.

"And won't we be fairly high up on Prince John's 'most wanted' list?" Allan continued. Robin nodded once more, as realization dawned on the rest of the group.

"So, what happens when the army is ready?" Will nervously asked. Rhiannon swallowed.

"We fight" she glanced at Robin for confirmation, and he once again nodded, his face bowed.

"Remember, we have something that none of the solder's n that army have" she added.

"What?" asked Little John.

"Something worth fighting for. Friendship, patriotism, love and Freedom" she told the group. The outlaws looked up at her, their faces shocked, showing their disbelief. Even Robin and Much looked surprised.

"Nice speech" Allan commented, and Rhiannon smiled.

"Well, when one is down, and others tend to look up to them, they need to find a way to keep themselves and others motivated" she explained, and understanding dawned on Robin's face.

"When you were living in the village after you were kicked out, I guess?" he asked, skirting around details. Rhiannon nodded, and Robin stepped forward and patted her on the back.

"You sounded like your brother, you know, when we were away, and he was boosting morale amongst the other solders. He'd be proud" he smiled, and Rhiannon nodded, the thought of her brother doing that bringing tears to her eyes. Hastily excusing herself, she left, while Robin walked to the other side of the campsite. After Much had joined his master, Allan leant forward.

"Not being funny, but does anyone get the idea that they've missed something?" he whispered.

**A.N. Yay, another update. Keep up the good feedback, it doesn't take long. Thank-you to those who have been reviewing. It should speed up very soon, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Later that morning, Robin found Rhiannon sitting at the edge of a river that ran through Sherwood.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Rhiannon nodded, glancing sideways at him. Robin noticed how her eyes were red and slightly puffy looking. He tentatively wrapped a comforting arm around her slim shoulders.

"The pain goes away, eventually" he told her after a minute, and Rhiannon shook her head, her gaze still focused on the flowing water.

"It doesn't feel like it. It's been a while since that happened, and the other villages that lost family during the plague have got over the pain. Why do I feel it so much, so badly still?"

"Because for the pain to truly fade, you need others around you. The other villages probably only lost one or two family members. You lost your entire family, and you were alone and cut off from everyone who cared about you. You're bound to take longer to heal than everyone else" Robin told her. Rhiannon looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice. Robin laughed.

"It happens in the middle of a war"

"The crusades?" Rhiannon asked, curious. Robin nodded and got up, offering Rhiannon his hand. Rhiannon allowed him to help pull her up, and he led the way as they slowly walked back to camp. They hadn't been walking for long when Rhiannon stopped walking.

"Hey, Robin"

"Yes" Robin answered, turning around to face the younger person. Rhiannon had a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Are we at war?"

"Well, the crusades aren't over, you know that"

"No, that's not what I meant. Are we, as in, us and the Sherriff and Sir Guy, at war?" Robin paused as Rhiannon stepped towards him, thinking.

"I guess so" Robin admitted. Rhiannon nodded and kept walking

"Well, I guess we're all going to get clever then, aren't we?' she mused as she walked past him, and Robin smiled.

"I guess you're right" he agreed as the hurried back to the campsite.

RH RH RH RH RH

At about midday, Robin and his group of followers prepared to leave their camp. Much packed up his cooking utensils, and hid them in some bushes, and the other outlaws hid the sparse belongings they had around the campsite, knowing they would defiantly have to relocate after this heist. Rhiannon followed them as they went through their familiar routine of preparing for a heist, sharpening weapons, checking bow and arrow supplies, sliding into their outlaw personas.

They then all left, heading to the main road that wound its way through Sherwood, walking in either single file, or in pairs. Rhiannon walked behind Will and Allan, and in front of Djaq, watching the backs of the two men in front of her. Will and Allan walked close to each other, like brothers. Rhiannon smiled. They were complete opposites, but they were the best of friends. Crouched low to the ground as they reached the side of the road. Robin hurried out onto the path and checked the road for recent tracks, concluding that no horses had passed by all day. Rhiannon bit her lip, as the other outlaws took their positions, some on the other side of the road, some on the same side as Rhiannon. Rhiannon crept into her hiding place. Robin crouched beside her, staying close to her under the pretence of making sure she would be okay on her first raid, especially as she was inexperienced. Much stood beside Robin, and Rhiannon knew Will was nearby on her other side. Allan, Djaq, and Little John were hidden on the other side of the road amongst the green foliage. Licking her lips, Rhiannon removed four arrows from her quiver and placed three of them in the ground in front of her, within easy reach. The fourth she placed in her bow, and rested it their, waiting, waiting.

RH RH RH RH RH

It was not long after, maybe a hour at most; that they heard the sound of hoof beats in the distance, and the entire group stiffened slightly, before preparing their weapons. Rhiannon saw Will test the sharpness of his axe blade out of the corner of her eye. Rhiannon crouched lower, and tested her bowstring once more, before notching an arrow in her bow, and drawing the bowstring back as the hoof beats drew near. Rhiannon listened intently, counting the different sets of hoof beats under her breath, hearing both Robin and Much do the same thing next to her. A minute later, the horses came into view. A group of six mounted solders surrounded a carriage, gearing suspiciously at any branch that dared to move as if it had an outlaw hidden behind it. Another six solders followed the carriage, and Rhiannon could se two perched on the top of the carriage. She glanced sideways at Robin, whose eyes had narrowed dangerously. Rhiannon stayed very still, barely breathing as the carriage drew closer. Finally, Robin drew a breath.

"Now" he whispered. Rhiannon pulled her bowstring back even further and fired. She missed the solders, but her arrow embedded itself in the carriage. Rhiannon fired again, using the arrows she had pulled out earlier, as the other outlaws leapt from their hiding places. Rhiannon jumped from her hiding place, drawing her sword, after she had released all four of the arrows she had drawn earlier. One of the solders instantly challenged her, and Rhiannon expertly swung her sword to meet his, reacting instinctively, and not seriously thinking about what she was doing. Her sword was merely an extension of her arm, and she fought the solder off, plunging her sword into his chest. A spurt of blood erupted from the solders mouth as he fell from his horse, dead. Rhiannon never saw him hit the ground, as she had turned to face her next foe. The fight continued around her, with the outlaws outnumbered clearly. Finding a moment to catch her breath, Rhiannon glanced around. Robin was nearby, taking on three of the foot solders at once. Much was beside him, taking on another. Rhiannon whipped around when she heard a distinct thud, and saw Will being pinned up against the carriage by a solder larger than Little John, a sharp knife dangerously close to his neck. Rhiannon reached to her quiver and drew an arrow, sliding her bow from its holder, where she kept it during a fight while she was using her sword. She notched the arrow to the bow, and taking less than a second to aim, she fired, the arrow embedding itself into the solders back with a satisfying thwacking sound. He dropped to the ground with a cry of pain, and Will scrambled free, nodding his thanks towards Rhiannon as she climbed up onto the carriage, her target being the two guards posted upon the roof. She climbed up to the roof, and, sword drawn, fought both guards at once. Rhiannon smirked. The two guards in question, she soon figured had been placed upon the carriage roof as they were expert archers, and abysmal swordsmen. It did not take long for her to dispatch them. Perched from her lofty view point, Rhiannon could see the entire battle. She sheathed her sword and drew her bow and arrows once more. She held an arrow, notched, in her bow, and scanned the fight. Most of the solders had died, surrendered, or had run off. Rhiannon heard Robin yell a warning, and spun around, and saw a solder with a crossbow aimed at her. Reacting instantly, Rhiannon fired an arrow at him, cursing her foolishness. She commenced watching again, maintaining constant vigilance. She spotted another crossbowman with his weapon aimed at Robin's back, and shot him, just below the armpit. The crossbowman howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

The remaining solders were quickly overcome, and were not so subtlety persuaded not to return to the forest. After they had left, the group turned their attention to the carriage. Rhiannon, who had returned to the ground, looked curiously at it, as Will and Little John forced open the locked door at the rear of the carriage. A satisfying splintering noise was heard from the wooden door, and the outlaws pulled open the door. Inside the carriage there were three locked, wooden chests, and all of the outlaws simultaneously grinned, and Much licked his lips.

"Food" he groaned, and Rhiannon patted him on the back.

"You never change, do you Much?" she asked, without expecting an answer. Robin, Will and Djaq scrambled into the carriage, and Will examined the locks. He pulled out one of his axes, and smashed it against one of the locks. The lock splintered, and Robin broke it free and swung the chest lid open. The outlaw's faces were bathed in a golden glow from the large pile of coins that had been poured into the chest. Allan gave a whoop of glee, and Will moved on the other next chest, quickly breaking the remaining two chests open. Robin pulled a couple of large sacks from where he had hidden them during the fight, and all of the outlaws helped shovel handfuls of gold into the bags. Eventually the chests were empty, and the bags were full. They all jumped from the carriage, and Djaq cut the horses loose, before they all disappeared into the undergrowth. Robin drew beside Rhiannon as they walked back towards camp.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as the walked in silence. Robin glanced at her, smiling.

"Not bad for a first raid, not bad at all" he told her, and Rhiannon laughed.

**A.N. As always, please review. It might be awhile before my next update, ****as I go back to school soon. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following evening, Robin and the rest of the group moved camp. They collected the belongings they had hidden, and walked, single file, through the forest. Rhiannon held onto the strap of her bundle of belongings as she walked her head lowered. Their new camp had been scouted a couple of days ago by Much, and happened to be a fair distance from the camp they had been at previously. Rhiannon walked in silence, practicing the art of moving silently through the trees. Robin knew she was doing this, and occasionally he gave little pointers and suggestions. Rhiannon took in his advice like a sponge, knowing that the learning of this skill could be the difference between life and death. Rhiannon mentally cursed herself at how lax her skill had gotten over the years. Gone were the years that had seen her roaming the country side surrounding Basford with her brothers, creeping through the forest, trying to sneak up on one another. She had relied upon her skill with a bow and arrow after her father's death, using it to hunt pheasant, squirrels and rabbits in the few areas she was allowed to go to, and her sword fighting skills she had honed under the cover of darkness. 

By the time they arrived at the new campsite, darkness had fallen. The outlaws flopped to the ground. This shelter was within a small cave, so they were protected form the rain. While most of the outlaws busied themselves with the usual setting up of camp, Much set the fire, and prepared supper for the group. After eating, they all lay down quietly, and one by one, fell asleep. 

RH RH RH RH RH

It was a unanimous decision of the group the next morning that the majority of the gold they had gained during then raid would be given to the villagers of Basford, with a smaller portion going to Loxley, and an even smaller part being kept by the group for food, and some supplies, like bows and arrows. Rhiannon hummed as they prepared to depart, double checking her sword for nicks, and making sure her supply of arrows was good. They all helped Much bag up food and coins, and they all carried a sack over their shoulder as they marched to Loxley, Robin in the lead. It took a relatively short time for the group to make the deliveries in Loxley, dodging the solders that milled around the village. The group gathered in the trees at the edge of Loxley after delivering the precious food.

"Now, we go to Basford" Robin told them, and Rhiannon nodded, hitching a bag of food higher up on her shoulder. Together, they ran into the forest, Rhiannon leading the way as she turned her head towards the village she had called home ever since she could remember. They fetched their horses from where they were picketed, not far from Loxley, before heading out through the forest.

RH RH RH RH RH 

It was nearing lunchtime when the group arrived on the outskirts of Basford. They left the horses deep in the forest, and walked the rest of the way, Rhiannon leading the way through the forest, in her mind recognizing small landmarks that provided her with her bearings.

Peering out form the trees, the outlaws got their fist sight of Basford. A middle sized village, slightly bigger than Loxley, but not as big as Nottingham, Basford was set on the slope of a large hill, with Basford Manor on the top. The village was built along the road, for the most part. A small, stone wall encircled the village, with four guards positioned at the gate. Will grunted.

"I've never seen a more badly made wall in my life" he snorted. Rhiannon shook her head.

"People who are starving tend to be poor workmen if they know that whatever they are making is going to contribute to their suffering." That wall was only built after the Sherriff took control, after he poisoned us with Plague" she told them. Gently, Robin touched her back, letting her know that it was okay. Rhiannon gritted her teeth.

"C'mon, it's less guarded on the other side" she muttered, moving off through the trees. The other followed her as she walked along the tree line. As they walked, they looked, as well as they could, over the wall. The sights made even Robin shake his head. Small children rolling in the streets, fighting dogs over scraps of food, while guards looked on, laughing. Women begging food from the guards. Men working in gutters, trying to sell their meager goods. Rhiannon, her eyes filled with tears, walked on, following the tree line. 

Eventually, the wall arched away from the trees, leaving an open clearing. After checking that no guards were around, Rhiannon bolted across the clearing, taking shelter near the wall. The others followed her. What had appeared, at a distance, as a clearing was actually three crop fields, burnt and destroyed.

"But why would these crops have been burned, they are outside of the village perimeter?" Djaq asked.

"Because, before the wall was built, the villagers could use the crops as a source of food. The Sherriff only wanted us to be eating the contaminated food he was bringing in, so he ordered that the villagers be forbidden from going to the fields, on punishment of death. Not long after, the wall was put up. Every night, some produce, however, would be smuggled. The smuggling ring was discovered, everyone associated with it hanged, and the fields were burnt." Rhiannon explained in a hollow sort of voice. The others looked at her as the climbed up the fence, peering over the top, before joining her, their heads the only part of their body over the wall.

They could see the backs of the villager houses from where they peered over the wall. A small hill on the interior of the wall looked out over the village, but still hidden by the tops of the house roofs. This hill was still dwarfed by the hill that Basford Manor rested upon. Robin looked at the top of the hill and frowned. A row of five graves stood their, marked by white crosses, he glanced across at Rhiannon, who was determinedly not looking at the graves, but was focused not far in front of them, where a haystack was left, positioned next to the closest village house. 

Rhiannon checking once more for any guards, though she doubted that any would be bothered checking this part of the village, before hauling herself up on top of the wall, and jumping down on the other side. The rest of the group jumped down too. Rhiannon glanced around.

"You do what you have to do. I'll meet you in the village square, Robin, I trust you remember where it is?" she told them.

"Yes" Robin nodded.

"Where are you of to then?" Much asked, sounding annoyed.

"I've got a bit of unfinished business to attend to" Rhiannon explained, before running off in one direction.

"Well, of all the cheek…" Much muttered under his breath.

"Much, drop it" Robin ordered, picking up his bag of food, and moving of towards the shelter of the hay bale as they headed towards the village.

**A.N. Here's the next installment. I hope you are enjoying this. Hmm, what do you think Rhiannon Is up to, and what is the significance of the five graves? Um, The next update could be a while away, so, just keep checking. Reviews will bring chapters more quickly, though.**

**Another A.N. Well, yeah. This is a reasonably AU story, though, as some of you might have noticed, there are subtle references the Season two in this story. I actually never meant for that to happen initially, as it was all a coincidence, but I don't mind it so much now, so there may well be some more references in future chapters.**

**Keep the reviews coming, it doesn't take long.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rhiannon crept through the village, skirting the village wall until she reached the back of the hill. She glanced behind her, smiling when she saw that Robin and the others had left the clearing, and had gone into the main part of the village. Crouching low to the ground, she climbed up the back of the hill, until she reached the top. She circled around the graves, before dropping to her knees in the long grass.

Rhiannon looked at each of the graves, positioned closely together. They all looked relatively recent, and Rhiannon sighed, pulling up a weed that had dared to grow through the rocks that covered one of the graves. Rhiannon sighed as she read the name scratched into each of the wooden crosses.

_Lady Elizabeth__ Angevins_

_Tobias (Toby) Angevins_

_Justin Angevins_

_Darius Angevins_

_Lord Henry Angevins._

Rhiannon blinked and brushed away the tears that had fallen form her eyes, but more stillay the tears that had fallen form her eyes, but more stil camerosses.

reached the back of the hill, glancing behind her, check came. Frowning, she brushed them away again.

'Get a grip' she told herself, 'you're over this,' but another tear rolled down her cheek. Memories washed over her in waves, and Rhiannon felt as if she was drowning.

Her mother smiling at her, her pale skin drawn in illness, her brothers playing with her in the fields around Basford, and later, in the forest surrounding Loxley, teaching her how to use a bow, how to fight with a sword; her last conversation with her father, held in the cellar of Basford manor, just before he was executed.

"It will be alright," he had told her, "everything will work out."

Less than an hour later, he was dead, and Rhiannon was living amongst the poor. Rhiannon shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories.

"Mother, Father, Brothers," she whispered through her tears, "I miss you all, a lot. It hasn't been all that long, but it's felt like forever. You don't have to worry about me. I'm as safe as anyone can be in these troubled times. I'm with Robin, he's the closest thing to family that I've got that still cares. Marian's there as well, and Sir Edward. I'm not alone, like I thaught I'd be, and your still around, aren't you?"

Rhiannon broke of, wiping at her nose, sniffling. She was crying ever more now, her young voice suddenly seemed childish, pleading to those who were dead.

"I won't give up, no matter what. I'm fighting for this cause. I will fight for England, for Nottingham, for Robin, for King Richard, for the people of Basford, of Loxley, of Nottinghamshire. I won't give up, I promise." Rhiannon sighed and got to her feet, her legs stiff from kneeling for so long. Wiping any moisture from her eyes she took one last, long look at the graves, until she turned her back and, crouched low, crept towards the village.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin strolled casually along the main street of Basford, his hood pulled low to cover his face. He held the final bag of food in his hand, and he subtly dropped it beside a pair of young children. They both looked up at him. Their eyes wide at the show of kindness.

"From Robin Hood" Robin whispered, and the children smiled broadly, and hurried off, carring the bag with them. Robin watched them until the reached a tiny house, not far from where he stood, and showed the bag to the young woman, presumably their mother, who had been sitting at the front, a small baby cradled in her arms. Robin smiled as she took the children inside, and then hurried towards the main village square, a large, paved area, that was lined with shops and market stalls. In the centre of the square was a gallows, accompanied by a whipping post, that Robin averted his eyes from, knowing that that was the place that old Lord Henry, Rhiannon's father, had died, and where Rhiannon herself had been whipped.

Robin hurried to a inconspicuous corner of the square, where the others, except for Rhiannon, were waiting for him.

"Any sign of Rhiannon?" he asked. Little John shook his head.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Djaq asked as a old, blind, beggar woman crept into the square, tapping a cane in front of her. Robin glanced at her briefly, before nodding his head, his eyes closed.

"Yes, I know where she might have gone. The graves of her parents, and three of her brothers"

"The ones on the hill?" Will asked, his eyes lowered. Robin nodded. The group fell silent as the beggar woman passed near them, and Robin walked over to her, slipping a small bag of money into her spare hand.

"From Robin Hood" he whispered, and the Old Beggar giggled.

"Robin, It's me. Never thought you'd be fooled by one of my disguises" Rhiannon whispered, her voice amused as they walked back to the group together. Little John, Allan, Will, and Djaq laughed quietly, and even Much smiled. Rhiannon pulled the rag from her eyes and straightened out her back, but kept her hood up, covering her face. She leant the cane up against the wall of the nearest shop, and looked at Robin.

"What now?" she asked. Robin frowned.

"Do you still have connections within the mannor? He asked, and Rhiannon nodded.

"I've got a few, yes. Why?"

"His lordship, the new Baron of Basford, seems to be a bit heavy handed with his taxes, and a bit free to spending his gold on useless thins" Robin told her, and Rhia non smiled.

"Funny that you mentioned that." She commented, "Because I came back the back way, behind the manor, and it seems that the old doors, or rather, the old windows, are still open to us"

"Really?" Robin smiled.

"Yes, shall we pursue this development?"

"Indeed we shall" Robin was nearly laughing now. Much, Allan, Will, Djaq and Little John looked from one of the pair to the other, getting more confused by the minute.

"Would one of you please care to explain to us what it is exactly you have planned?" Much finally asked.

"Well, we're going to do a little, 'robbing the rich to save the poor,' and Rhiannon here just happens to have a very quick and easy way to get in and out" Robin explained.

"Oh, so, why didn't you just say that?" Alan asked, smiling. Robin and Rhiannon rolled their eyes, and set of across the square, and the others set off after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rhiannon led the group along the main street as it curved and wound its way towards the top of the hill. They hurried off the road well before the manor, and circled around, until they reached the side of the tall, stone building. Looking up, they could see an open window, the curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"Not being funny, but none of us are tall enough to get up there" Allan commented. Rhiannon grinned.

"We don't have to be, Allan" she told him, pointing behind them, where a large tree stood.

"It looks like they've cut of a few branches; you'll still be able to manage it?" Robin asked, and Rhiannon nodded.

"I've done this so many times; I could do this with my eyes closed." She grinned, "Little John, could you please give me a lift up, so I can reach the bottom branch?" she asked. The others lined up along the manor wall as, Armed with a rope, Rhiannon was lifted up easily by little John. She grabbed onto a branch and, calling down to him, Little John let go. Rhiannon pulled herself up onto the thick branch, and began to climb up the tree, resembling a squirrel as she clambered up the branches.

It did not take long for Rhiannon to get to the top of the tree. She climbed out onto one of the branched as far as she dared, keeping low to the branch so she could use both her hands and feet. Rhiannon looked at the gap between the tree and the manor and winced. Though she had always used this branch in the past, part of the end of the branch had broken off at some stage, causing the gap between tree and manor to grow. Not looking down, she slowly stood up and, taking a deep breath, leapt across the gap.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin looked up, watching as Rhiannon clambered up the tree. He knew that the others were watching as well, paying attention to the way Rhiannon climbed the tree, circling around the tree, so she could use the largest branches. Robin felt his heart rising in his throat as Rhiannon crawled along a branch that stuck out more than the others. Robin's body tensed as Rhiannon crouched, cat like on the branch, her eyes trained on the open window in front of her. Robin almost cried out as Rhiannon leapt forward, soaring through the air.

She wasn't going to make it, Robin thought, as Rhiannon dropped through the air. He half cried out, and Much looked away. Rhiannon fell, arms outstretched, falling short of the window, but catching on the stone sort of railing just below it. Rhiannon's body slapped up against the stone wall hard, and they all winced as the imagined how much that would have hurt.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon whimpered as she pulled herself upwards, the entire front half of her body throbbing in pain from where it had hit the wall. Changing grip slightly, Rhiannon was about to haul herself through the window, when a noise made her freeze. She allowed her body to go limp again as a Guard peered through the window. Rhiannon bit down on her lip, preventing herself from making any noise. She silently prayed that the guard would not look down.

Thankfully he didn't. Rhiannon exhaled as the guard turned and walked away from the window. Slowly, she hauled herself up once more, eventually dropping through the window into the corridor on the other side. Hiding behind a curtain, Rhiannon peered down the corridor. The guard was no where in sight, so she crept out of her hiding spot, and kicked up an old rug that covered the stone floor. Crouching low, she ran her fingers over the stone floor, until she felt one stone shift beneath her fingers.

Drawing her knife, she carefully levered the stone, until it lifted completely. Smiling, Rhiannon picked it up and placed it beside the hole in the stonework. The hole looked like you would expect it to, only that at the bottom; there was an iron bar, attached to the next layer of stones. Pulling out the rope, Rhiannon securely tied one end of the rope to the metal bar, tugging fiercely at the knot until she was sure that it would not come undone. Then, standing up, she tossed the other end out the window, down to the other outlaws below. She poked her head out the window.

"Hurry up" she whispered, before taking guard, watching to see if anyone was coming down the corridor. Shortly afterwards, Robin dropped beside her.

"Nice jump" he commented, and Rhiannon smiled to herself.

"That branch had broken at some stage. I usually can do that jump easy."

"I know, I've see you do it before, remember."

"That was ages ago, Robin"

"Yeah, you were smaller then than you are now." He joked, and Rhiannon glared at him.

"I was twelve. Of course I was little" she retorted as Will scrambled through the window, followed by Djaq, who immediately crossed to Rhiannon, inspecting the younger girl's fingers.

"I'm fine Djaq. A bruise or two, and they'll fade in the next few days."

"I'll take a closer look when we get back to camp" Djaq told Rhiannon, before shuffling aside so John could help Much up the last bit. Finally, Allan pulled himself up through the window. Rhiannon pulled the rope up, and hid it behind the curtains.

"Apparently, his lordship isn't home, from what I picked up earlier in the village." Rhiannon told them, a strange look in her eyes.

"Alright, that gives us free reign. Leave anything too large to carry, we can't take too much, but don't refrain yourselves either" Robin told them, smiling, "keep an eye out for patrolling guards." Allan, Djaq and John hurried off down the corridor, and split up into different rooms.

Rhiannon smiled as she set off to, selecting the first doorway she came to on her left as she walked away form the window. She opened the door, a wash of familiar smells, sights and sounds washed over her mind, filling her brain with memories. Rhiannon stepped into the room, glancing around, a smile growing on her face. This was it, the room that, up until a few months ago, had been hers.

**A.N. Well, here's the latest. Reviews will be extremely welcome.**** That's all I'm going to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rhiannon closed the door behind her, and walked into the center of the room, the rug on the floor muffling the sound of the steps. She ran her hand lovingly along the top of the desk that stood near the center of the room, picking up dust. Rhiannon sighed, and, brushing her hands on her tunic, began to sort through the room, picking up small, valuable things that had once been hers, and putting them into the sack she held. Occasionally, she would slip something into a second, much small bag. The things that went into that bag were not valuable, but they were sentimental.

Rhiannon opened up the wooden wardrobe doors and peered inside. Her old life hung there, set aside, never to be worn again. Those dresses symbolized another life. One where outlaws were outlaws and everything was okay, and you could walk down the street and not worry about being caught, or killed, and everyone had enough food to eat, and the rich helped the poor. Rhiannon sighed reluctantly. One day, she might pick up that life once more and go on as well as she could, but today was not that day.

Rhiannon sorted through the long dresses. Grabbing two dresses, and a spare cloak, she shoved them roughly into her own bag, and put everything else in the wardrobe in to the other sack. Stepping back and closing the wardrobe doors, Rhiannon surveyed the room once more. Satisfied that she had done her job, she crossed to the door, and opened it a crack, checking for guards that might have been checking the corridor. Content that the way was clear, Rhiannon stepped out of the room, closing the door to her past behind her with a fulfilling click.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon hesitated as she stepped out into the corridor. Winter would soon be upon them, and she doubted that the forest would be very warm. She stepped deliberately down the corridor, and creaked opened the door that was linked to her brother's room. Stepping inside, she spotted a lone figure shifting through a desk draw, but relaxed when she recognized Allan. She crossed over the room, waving to him as he stopped what he was doing to watch her as she pulled open the closet and began to sift through the clothes hanging there.

"Not being funny, but what are you doing?" he asked, puzzled. Rhiannon looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"It will be getting very, very cold soon. We may as well take advantage of what's available," she threw a heavy, thick coat, similar in design to the one Little John wore, only heavier, and warmer, at Allan, who caught it, a sly smile on his face.

"How did you know where they were?"

"Let you in on a secret, I used to live here. We're in what used to be my big brother's room" Rhiannon told him. Allan's jaw dropped.

"You used to live here?"

"Yes" Rhiannon pulled a second, slightly smaller coat around her shoulders. It hung loosely from her skinny body.

She closed the wardrobe and left Allan behind in the room, hurrying to each of her older brother's rooms, and grabbed their heavy winter coats, stacking them beside the window. By the time she had fetched them all, marveling the fact that they were actually still there, most of the other outlaws had got back. As she joined them, Robin sidled quietly out of Rhiannon's bedroom, clutching a bundle of material.

He smiled when he spotted Rhiannon.

"Good idea with the coats" he told her, and Rhiannon shrugged.

"It's going to be a cold winter. I thought they'd be appreciated."

"They most certainly will be" said Much, who already had pulled his on. The rest of the group nodded, and Rhiannon pulled the rope out from behind the curtains. The outlaws slowly descended down the rope, each one carrying a sack or two of items taken throughout the robbery. Eventually, it was only Robin and Rhiannon left in the house.

"What's in the bag"? Rhiannon asked as they watched Much slowly lower himself down the rope.

"Some things that you didn't pick up yourself, that I thought you might want" he told her, opening up the bundle. Rhiannon smiled faintly as she looked in, spotting her childhood blanket, a faded stuffed toy, and a woolen scarf and hat.

"Thanks Robin" she said as Robin began his descent. Rhiannon watched until Robin was on the ground before turning around and kneeling at where she had tied the rope. A slight sound made her look up, and her heart leapt up, into her throat. Three guards were walking down the corridor towards her. Rhiannon wrenched the rope free and threw it out of the window, closely followed by the bags of things she had gathered. Taking a deep breath, Rhiannon turned her back and Ran out the window, scrambling up onto the railing, before leaping towards the tree outside. Closing her fingers around a branch, Rhiannon swung her body into the comparative safety of the other side of the tree, protected by the tree's thick trunk. Two arrows flew close to her as she glanced around the trunk. Two of the guards had their bows drawn, and were firing arrows at every opportunity they got. As quickly as she dared, Rhiannon scrambled down the tree, jumping the final, large drop onto the ground. Robin and the others had already picked up all the bags. Together, they ran towards the village wall, climbing over the stone structure, with the goal of escaping into the forest. Rhiannon hesitated as she climbed up the wall, glancing back over her shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face, before climbing over the wall, and escaping into the comparative safety of the forest. As they hurried through the dense trees, she shot a sideways look towards Robin.

"Your father would be proud, Rhiannon" he told her, and Rhiannon nodded, pulling her brother's coat closer around her. Deep in her heart, she knew her family was proud of what she'd done, and the choices she'd made.

RH RH RH RH RH

The outlaws casually walked into their camp, dropping the bags of belongings into a heap near the fire. Rhiannon quietly went to where she had hidden her own bundle of things that she had originally brought to the forest, and, stuffed the bundle into the bag. Her job completed, Rhiannon rocked back on her heels, putting the bag in the hiding spot, before getting up and walking back to the campfire that Much had just lit as he began to prepare their next meal.

They had taken their time going back to the camp, stopping at several villages to handout some of the items they had collected, and some food left over from Basford. As such, it was nearly dusk. Rhiannon sat beside the fire, next to Djaq, and sighed, picking up a golden leaf from the ground and pulling her coat around her. The seasons were changing, and Rhiannon knew that the winter would be long and hard, not only for the outlaws, but for the poor villagers as well.

**A.N. Well, here's the next installment. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be coming soon, I hope. Reviews will be much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next month, Rhiannon settled into the group. As the temperature had dropped, it became obvious that the outlaws had needed a more permanent camp. Robin had scouted a possible location, and Will had designed it, with helpful suggestions from everyone else.

Rhiannon spent most of her time helping build the shelter, securing ropes, and holding wood in place while it was attached to the frame. She was privately surprised at how quickly the camp was progressing. The group was sleeping in a small cave not far from the construction site, and would be shortly making the move into their new home. However, the weather was against them.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon awoke early that morning. Yawning, she stretched out, before pulling her blankets around her. It was freezing. Rhiannon was grateful for the extra blanket Robin had got for her. The small stuffed animal he also found also had found a use, giving Rhiannon something to stifle her whimpers with when she awoke for a nightmare, which had occurred regularly ever since the plague, or the poisoning in Basford.

Rhiannon sleepily sat up, rubbing her arms, and blinking her eyes slowly. The fire had gone out during the night, and Rhiannon sighed. Getting up, the pre dawn darkness hampered her vision. Throwing her brothers warm coat around her shoulders, and her long cloak on top of that, Rhiannon pulled her dark green woolen scarf out of her bag, which she now kept beside her blankets, and tiptoed out of the camp, intending to heave a quit moment. It was only when she had exited the camp that she had heard the slight crunching sound as she had walked. Looking down, a childish grin spread across Rhiannon's face. It had snowed during the night, the first of the white powder of the season. Rhiannon crouched, running her fingers through the icy coldness. A slight coldness on her nose told her that it had actually begun to snow again. She sat at the bottom of a tree, drawing her cloak around her, watching as the darkness became lighter as dawn broke, and the amount of snow that had fallen became obvious. Rhiannon estimated that it would have to be, at most, four or five inches (10cm to 12.5cm) deep in some places, where in others, it was only a faint dusting on the ground. A smile slowly spread on her face as she finished formulating the plan that she had been planning ever since she had discovered the white powder on the ground. Kneeling, she began to put it into effect.

RH RH RH RH RH

Finally prepared, Rhiannon crouched in her hiding place. Peering out, she could clearly see the rest of the outlaws. Much was the only one showing any signs of waking any time soon, grunting, and muttering to himself. The others all lay still. Rhiannon shifted slightly, remaining alert. The cold bit into her uncovered hands, and Rhiannon's feet had long ago gone numb. Rhiannon sighed, shivering slightly. Other than Djaq, she had the lowest tolerance to the cold weather of the group, born from never really having to deal with the bitter cold of winter before, having always been sheltered within the stone walls of Basford Manor, with the fires almost constantly burning. Djaq, born and raised in the far away Holy Land, had never known such cold, even in the depths of Winter back in her home land, than the one that came to England during late Autumn, and would last until springtime. Rhiannon sighed ruefully, knowing that it would be a long, hard winter, for all of the gang. Smiling, Rhiannon reflected on how she had come to view each member of the gang.

Robin was her older brother figure, just like was before the crusades. He was the one who took the most time to make sure she was coping with everything, perhaps because he knew everything, while the others didn't. During a fight, Rhiannon had noticed how Robin would usually either try to keep close to her, or watch her carefully, prepared to leap to her defense if she was ever in immediate danger.

Little John had become a father figure for Rhiannon. From the first moment she'd been taken in by Robin, she'd noticed how the eldest of the group would pay special attention to the younger members of the group, mostly Will, and occasionally Allan and Djaq as well. Now, Rhiannon, as the youngest by just over two years, had moved into the spot held by the one who got the most of Little John's attention. He'd paid attention to everything Rhiannon did, whether she was eating enough, sleeping enough, or if there was anything wrong. Rhiannon remembered one occasion, about a week ago, when she had gone for a walk by herself, wanting to be alone. It had been Darius's birthday; he would have been 19 years old. Rhiannon had been sobbing as she had remembered her brother, and how much she missed him, when Little John had come, and comforted her, embracing her gently, and cradling her like a child, gently murmuring comfort to her as she'd cried into his coat.

Much and Allan were also brotherly in their affection towards her, but neither were as defensive of her as Robin. She regarded them as equals, and liked them both very much. She had laughed at Allan's jokes, and wrestled with him in between building the shelter, and going on missions wit the rest of the gang, and she had listen to Much as her told her all about 'his' Bonchurch as she helped him prepare meals for the group. The pair was very different to Rhiannon, but yet she enjoyed both of their companionship.

Djaq was very much a sister from Rhiannon's point of view. They were drawn together by the fact that they were females living a male's world. Aside from this, other than Marian, Djaq was the only female Rhiannon had any close interaction with, and Marian was not constantly there, so the bond formed between the two female members of the group in the early days of Rhiannon's joining of the group while Djaq had been tending to Rhiannon's back had flourished into a strong friendship.

Of the carpenter, Will Scarlett, Rhiannon was unsure. He was a quiet, thoughtful man, clever, and skilled with his trade. Rhiannon had seen this as she had watched he and Robin planned how the shelter would be constructed. Rhiannon enjoyed his company, and often found herself pared up with him. Rhiannon often found herself actively seeking him out and sitting quietly with him, sometimes talking about the past, or what they had planned for the future, and sometimes remaining silent. Rhiannon blushed slightly as she remembered how his hand had felt against hers as he had offered it to her. She tried comparing her relationship with Will with her relationship with everyone else in the group, and found that no one else's relationship with her was anything like the one she shared with Will. Rhiannon sighed, thinking about how Will had met her eyes the other night as they sat around the fire. He had been sitting beside her, and had been listening to Robin talk about how they needed to get the shelter up before the winter really started, and Rhiannon had looked away for a second, for some reason she could not remember, and her eyes had met Will's, and she had felt her entire body soften as she had gazed into his eyes, lost in their beauty.

Rhiannon mentally kicked herself as she dragged herself out of her daydreaming. She shook her head and peered out towards the camp. Much was awake now, as was Robin and, to Rhiannon's surprise, Allan, who usually was the last up. Smiling, she reached for her ammunition, the freshly made pile of snowballs beside her waiting to be thrown. Picking up two, Rhiannon peered out of her position, behind a fallen tree, and, smirking, targeted her goals. She ducked out of sight for a moment, let the snowballs go, throwing the snowballs towards the targets. She grinned when they reached their targets, that is, the back of Robin's head, and the side of Allan's face. Both men spluttered with shock and looked towards the fallen tree Rhiannon was crouched behind, but not before another pair of snowballs had found their mark. The other outlaws, woken by Robin and Allan's yells of fury, leapt to their feet, weapons in had, only to see another pair of snowballs soaring into the camp, this time striking Allan and Will. Now doubled over in silent laughter, Rhiannon leapt up onto the top of the fallen tree.

"This is a hold up" she yelled, throwing the last two snowballs at Djaq and Little John. Yelling like an angry bull, Allan charged towards Rhiannon, who, giggling wildly, jumped off the fallen tree, and ran through the trees, Allan not far behind. Will and Djaq, grinning, followed Allan, while Robin, Much and Little John howled with laughter. They hurried to a high vantage point so they could see what happened next. Allan had gained on Rhiannon. He was the faster runner of the two, and Rhiannon was cramped up from crouching for so long. Allan waited until he was in pouncing distance, before lunging at Rhiannon, grabbing her around the middle and pulling her to the ground. Rhiannon squealed as she was pulled down onto the snowy ground, but recovered enough to flick snow up into Allan's face. Allan grunted as he rubbed the snow from his face, allowing Rhiannon to escape again. Seizing the opportunity, Rhiannon ran back towards the camp, stopping only to gather up loose handfuls of snow, which she threw at Will and Djaq as she passed them. The next thing she knew, Will had pulled her down onto the snowy forest floor, and Djaq had begun to throw handfuls of snow at the both of them. Allan charged out of nowhere, dragging Djaq down as the two men, laughing, flicked snow at the pinned females. Rhiannon curled up in a ball, shielding her head with her arms, still laughing; while Djaq had simply pretended to surrender to Allan, and now had Allan pinned on his back while she stuffed handfuls of snow down his shirt.

Peeking out of her raised arms, Rhiannon looked up at Will, who was laughing. Their eyes met, and she was once again caught up in them, how they sparkled with mirth, how they glittered with happiness. Rhiannon looked away as she realized what she was doing, flicking snow playfully at Will, who got off her. Kicking out her legs, she tripped him over, meeting his eyes, and then glancing across at where Djaq and Allan were wrestling. He nodded, chuckling, and they both, grabbing handfuls of snow, lunged at the other pair. Robin sighed. As funny as this all was, the outlaws had work to do, especially now that the snow season had started.

"Alright you lot, time for breakfast" he called, "you can play in the snow after we've built the shelter"

The four faces that looked up at Robin after he'd said this made Robin dissolve into laughter again. Will, Djaq, Rhiannon and Allan all looked like children, gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

"Aw, Robin, just five more minutes, please?" asked Allan.

**A.N. Aw, I love this chapter. Apologies for the time jump, but the story needs to keep moving on. PLEASE REVIEW, it doesn't take that long.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rhiannon stood among the other outlaws, admiring their just finished hide out. Will pulled the lever, and the door swung open, revealing the spacious interior of the shelter. The shelter was in a sort of L shape, wrapped around the hill. The entrance was at one end of the L shape, resulting in the outlaws not being able to see around the bend. That was where the sleeping quarters had been positioned. Will had built long benches, which seemed to join seamlessly with the shelter's walls. These were divided up into beds by planks of wood. These beds would be used by Robin, Much, Djaq, Will and Little John. Robin and Will had set up two hammocks that hung from the vertical support posts that supported the camp's roof for Rhiannon and Allan to sleep in. Underneath the benches, the Outlaw's belongings, and any valuables they had seized would be stored. In the main part of the shelter was a small kitchen area, and a place for the fire to be placed, with room for the outlaws to sit around it as they ate. Will had come up with a mechanism that allowed the outlaws to open up part of the roof to act as a Chimney to get rid of the smoke, but that still allowed them to close it if it was not required, or if it was raining, or snowing.

Rhiannon smiled up at Will, "its perfect" she told him. Will looked back at her, a faint red tinge to his cheeks.

"Home sweet home" Allan pushed between the pair, entering the shelter. Imagining in her mind how great it would be to stuff Allan's foot into his overused mouth, Rhiannon followed him, looking around the shelter, smiling at the way the place already felt like home. A sudden chime made them all whip around.

"That's the alert. Someone's coming" Will reminded them, and the gang leapt into action, arming themselves and leaving the camp, running through the undergrowth. The outlaws reached to top of a hill, and dropped to the ground, watching the road than ran past the other side of the hill. A lone rider was trotting along, and Rhiannon breathed out in relief. It was Marian. The Outlaws all relaxed at the same time, and got up from where they had lain, hidden. Robin hurried down the hill, while the others slowly walked down the hill, giving Robin and Marian the most amount of time alone together as possible.

"Marian, what's been happening in Nottingham?' Robin asked, after gently kissing Marian.

"Nothing much. The sheriff has been furious that winter broke early this year. He's had to cancel a meeting between himself and several of the other sheriffs that support Prince John because the roads are in such poor condition."

"Do you know what they were going to talk about?' Robin asked as the rest of the gang reached them.

"Some plot against the king. Guy hasn't told me what exactly"

"Thank god winter came early then. Robin sighed, "How long do you have out here?"

"I told my father that I was out picking flowers, and he'll tell Guy that if he comes to the house, so I shall be able to stay out until nearly dark."

"How is your father?" Rhiannon asked as Marian slid from her saddle. Marian smiled at her younger cousin.

"He's reasonably well, considering the state of things. How has things been out here? It feels like I have not been able to get out of the house for weeks."

"The shelter's finished" Robin told her as they walked up the hill. Rhiannon dropped behind; picking up a fallen branch and sweeping away the painfully obvious tracks in the snow they were leaving behind, while Djaq led Marian's horse up the hill. Satisfied that the tracks were gone, Rhiannon dropped the branch beneath a tree, and walked back to camp, knowing that now she was quite near the camp, that no-one would notice the tracks, as the camp was far from any eyes that may follow the roads winding path.

Rhiannon stretched as she entered the camp. Robin and Marian were sitting together by the fire, and Much was in the kitchen, preparing a small lunch for everyone. Rhiannon walked into the bed area and picked up her sharpening stone, before returning to the fire and sitting down opposite Robin and Marian, where she was joined by Little John and Will.

Running the stone over her sword, Rhiannon sighed, glancing regularly across the fire at where Robin and Marian where sitting, talking quietly to one another. Inside, she was highly amused at how poorly Robin was handling the situation, and, on a couple of occasions, she almost burst into fits of giggles. Meeting Djaq's eyes, Rhiannon knew that she was not the only one having issue controlling themselves, as the other woman's eyes were glinting with amusement.

After she had finished with her sword, Rhiannon rose to her feet and put her sharpening stone back in her bag, stepping over Allan, who was stretched out beside the fire, sprawled in a catlike position as he basked in the campfire's warmth.

"Make yourself at home" she sarcastically invited him as she walked back to her seat beside the fire as Allan received a bowl of lunch form Much.

"Don't mind if I do" Allan jested, before belching loudly.

"Sorry Marian" he apologized, but everyone else had burst into gales of laughter.

"Allan, that was disgusting" Much told the blond outlaw

"Would you have maybe preferred it coming out the other end, Much?" Robin asked, and Marian sighed dramatically.

"How do you ladies cope with all of these little boys?" she jokingly asked Djaq and Rhiannon, causing Robin to stop laughing, a hurt look upon his face.

"With practice" said Djaq, thinking of the amount of time she had been with the gang

"And experience" added Rhiannon, thinking of her brothers.

"We're not that bad" Allan protested from where he lay.

"They're not, you are" Djaq teased him. Rhiannon giggled.

"And to think I was innocent before I met you all"

"That's complete Bullocks Rhiannon, and you know it. Who was it that was one of the most notorious pranksters in the shire from the age of eight?"

"That doesn't count" Rhiannon said, blushing, "I'd already known you, Much and Marian for years"

"Rhiannon, of course you were innocent before you met Robin, Much, and I. You met us the day after you were born" Marian reminded her and Rhiannon scowled.

"I was still innocent but" she protested, pouting, while Little John, Allan, Djaq and Will laughed.

"Ah, Marian, remember how little she was, and the first time I got to hold her." Robin reflected, while Rhiannon glared at him across the fire.

"Oh yes, she was so cute and little. Do you remember the first time she smiled at us?"

"And the day that she took her first steps, inter her father's arms"

"And the day that she used a bow and arrow for the first time"

"How could I forget, Marian, I was the one she was aiming at."

"And she didn't miss by as much as we expected" Marian laughed, reflecting on how a seventeen year old Robin had fainted after Rhiannon's arrow had flown within inches of his head.

"Ahem, when you're quite done" Rhiannon muttered, glaring furiously at Robin and Marian, her face burning red, "or I shall use you both as archery targets, and this time I won't miss."

**A.N. I was going to have that last conversation a few chapters later, but I decided that it fitted in well here. Please Read and Review. **

**R.W.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rhiannon watched from the cover of the trees as Marian entered her home, having only just returned home for her foray into the forest. The sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon, reflecting of the bright, white snow that covered the ground. Rhiannon moved slightly, stretching her cramped muscles out slightly. The day had been good. She had recovered from her embarrassment over lunch, and had spent the afternoon talking to Marian, and picking flowers for Marian to use as an excuse for spending all day in the forest. Rhiannon glanced over her shoulder as Robin crouched beside her, having returned from escorting Marian to her front door. They both watched in silence, until a white handkerchief fluttered from Marian's bedroom window, the pre arranged signal that told the watching outlaws that all was well, and that Sir Guy had not come to visit during her absence. Rhiannon smiled to herself as Robin heaved a sigh, and she felt his body relax beside her.

"Robin, relax. It's not as if Gisbourne is going to stab her or anything" Rhiannon told him as they started walking back to camp, Robin erasing the pair of tracks in the snow as they walked through the growing darkness.

"I know, Rhiannon, but I doubt the Sherriff would take Gisbourne's word that she loved him, or whatever, if he found out that she was spending days with us." Robin countered, and Rhiannon had to concede he had a good point. The pair hurried on through the forest, reaching the camp just as the sun slipped behind the horizon. Much met them at the camp's entrance, a worried look upon his face.

"What kept you?" he demanded Robin; "We thought something had happened" Robin and Rhiannon simultaneously looked behind Much, at where the others sat around the fire. Allan was lying down, seemingly asleep, Will was gazing silently into the fire and Djaq and Little John were watching the exchange with amusement spread across their faces.

"Speak for yourself Much" Allan muttered from where he lay.

"I thought something had happened to you" Much corrected. Rhiannon covered her mouth to stifle the giggle she knew would have erupted from her mouth, while Robin just smiled fondly at his old friend.

"I'm sorry, Much, it takes longer in the dark," Robin smiled, as Much stepped aside, allowing the two to enter, and pulling the lever to close the camp's door. Rhiannon unbuckled her belt, laying it down on her hammock, before returning to the campfire, dropping down heavily beside Djaq and leaning tiredly against the wall behind her.

"So, what are we planning to do tomorrow?" she asked.

RH RH RH RH RH

Soon afterwards, Rhiannon was returning from a trip to Loxley, when a lone horseman approached. Rhiannon had crouched behind a house as the rider pulled up their horse. It was only then that she realized that it was Marian. Glancing around and checking for guards, Rhiannon approached Marian's horse, stooping low, adopting the disguise as an old woman.

"Marion, what are you doing out here?" Rhiannon muttered, pretending to polish Marians riding boot.

"Oh Rhiannon, it's my father" their was a peculiar hitch in Marian's voice as she spoke, and Rhiannon looked up to meet her cousin's face. Tears were streaming down Marian's pale cheeks.

"What's wrong? Could Djaq help?"

"No, Rhiannon, he's been captured, and accused of Treason. I've been made an outlaw."

"But, why?"

"My father had a disagreement with the Sherriff, and got locked in the dungeons late yesterday afternoon. I tried to break him out last night, but Sir Guy saw me, and he took me to the Sherriff. I was barely able to escape as it was."

Rhiannon's jawed dropped, and her eyes threatened to well up with tears. The stories were so eerily similar.

"Have you told Robin yet?" she choked out

"No, I just rode back to Knighton, grabbed my things, and rode to Loxley, hoping he'd be here."

"He isn't. He told me to check up on Loxley, while he went to the more distant villages with Much and Little John. Will was going to stay in the forest, because he wanted a quiet day to do some woodwork, and Allan and Djaq went to gather medicinal herbs, and other supplies that Djaq needed." Rhiannon explained after trying to regain her composure

'Robin just let you go out by yourself?" Marian asked, although her tone betrayed that she already knew the truth.

"Well, no, but Allan wanted to help Djaq, and I find that Allan tends to get distracted whenever he's in a village by any pretty girls we happen to meet, so I sort of, encouraged him too go with Djaq" Rhiannon smiled weakly, her cheeks tinged red.

"Ah, Say no more" Marian smiled beneath her tears at her young cousin's manipulative ways and turned her horse around, while Rhiannon walked beside, falling into silence, which Marian eventually broke.

"So, what else is news? Does the shelter keep you warm at night?"

"Yes. Djaq and I have already noticed how much it keeps the heat in, and I think Much, and possibly Robin have as well. Little John, Will and Allan are still too used to the cold to think it's been too cold, if you get what I mean."

"Yes, I understand. Give me your hand"

"Why?"

"So I can give you a ride back to the camp. It will be quicker, and we'll get to Robin faster"

"Alright" Rhiannon agreed, allowing Marian to help her up onto the horse behind her. Rhiannon shifted in the saddle, before, carefully putting her hands on Marian's waist as the horse picked up speed, and cantered down the road.

They quickly arrived at the camp, both of the young women sliding off the horse as Robin and the others, drawn by the noise of Marian's horse.

"Marian, what's going on?" Robin asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Robin, they've taken my father. He's in the Dungeon's at Nottingham. The Sheriffs accused him of treason. I've been outlawed" Marian explained, as a look of horror dawned upon Robin's face.

"Outlawed?" he echoed, and Marian nodded.

"I want to join your gang, if they'll let me"

"Any issues with Marian joining the gang?" Robin asked over his shoulder to the other outlaws, who all shook their heads.

"None here" added Rhiannon, just because she felt like saying something upon her cousin's 'initiation' to the gang.

"That's good. Allan, Will, Much, and Little John, go to Nottingham and see what you can find out. Djaq, Marian, Rhiannon and I will go to Knighton, and see what we can find out there, okay?"

Their was universal assent, and the gang armed themselves, before splitting up to do their jobs.

RH RH RH RH RH

The outlaws returned late that afternoon, heads bowed wearily. Only Allan had been successful in getting any information about Sir Edward, and even then it had taken all of his resourcefulness. A castle guard that had just finished his shift, and had gone to the bar that Allan had happened to be frequenting at the time, and Allan had got the man very drunk, and had discovered that Sir Edward was not, in fact, in the Dungeon, but was in a spare bedroom in the main castle, with three guards posted at the door at all times. He was eating well, and had, actually been treated well, as far as Allan was told. No torturing, or mistreatment had occurred, yet.

RH RH RH RH RH

That evening, the gang sat around the fire, discussing what could be done to free Edward. Little John was supporting the simple 'go in, grab Edward, and run for it' approach, but Robin knew that this rescue would need to be very thoughtfully planned out. It was then that Will put across a good point.

"Well, it's fine if we get him out, without any of us getting killed, but where's he going to go once we do get him out?" he asked.

"The forest" Much instantly replied, as if it was the obvious choice, but no-one responded.

"No, he wouldn't be able to do it. Especially at this time of year. He'd freeze to death. He was sick enough last year, when we were still at Knighton" Marian finally responded.

"And the roads are too poor for anyone of Uncle Edward's age, no offence meant; to travel any long distance" Rhiannon added, Robin nodding at her words.

"Right. That leaves us in a sticky situation. Where could he go that would protect him from the cold" A silence fell upon the camp as they struggled to think of a suggestion. Robin waited a few minutes.

"Any ideas?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Everyone shook their heads, and Marian bowed her head, only Rhiannon and Djaq spotting the moistness gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Marian" Djaq whispered, and Rhiannon nodded.

"So what do we do then?" Allan asked, unusually quiet. Robin paused, biting his lip as he thought. The entire gang watched their body language hopeful.

"We wait, until the weather improves enough for long distance travel. We keep a very close watch on Edward, and if with get so much as a hint that he's in trouble, we go for it, agreed?"

There was unanimous consent, and Marian even nodded weakly, her skin pale.

"He'll be more comfortable in the castle than anywhere else, for now, anyway." She agreed.

**A.N. Sorry for the slow updates, but I've just had exams, and a tonne of other stuff to do. Please review, as it may tempt me ****into writing quicker.**

**The next chapter will be having major angst! Advance warning for readers**


	15. Chapter 15

As the weeks trickled away, Rhiannon found that she was increasingly thinking of her family

**WARNING – This chapter contains SEVERE angst, and cutting/slitting. You have been warned **

Chapter 15

As the weeks trickled away, Rhiannon found that she was increasingly thinking of her family. Christmas was coming. Her first Christmas since she'd lost her father, and her last three brothers. Thinking about them again brought up the now familiar pangs of grief, sadness, and despair for the young outlaw. Rhiannon often felt as if she had been engulfed in Pain. Not physical pain, but an emotional pain, that hurt so much more than any physical pain she had ever experienced before. At night-time, while she lay in her hammock, the soft snores of the other outlaws surrounding her, Rhiannon would sob quietly for hours on end, before finally falling into an exhausted sleep. Even Marian's presence at the camp could do little to ease Rhiannon's suffering. On occasions, Rhiannon would try and bring herself out of her grief, try and see what good things she had accomplished, and trying to remember the good times she spent with those she had lost, and those she lived with now, but she always ended up back where she had started, and she gave up trying.

The other outlaws had noticed the change in their youngest member, and, one day, Robin, Will, Marian and Little John approached Djaq, asking if Rhiannon had spoken to her at all about whatever it was that was upsetting her.

"I don't know, but I have noticed the change in her behaviour" Djaq told them, "Perhaps she misses her old life, in Basford, and it is your Christian holiday that is triggering this reflection?"

"Possible. I mean, it would be her first Christmas since…" Robin faded off, looking, horrified, at Marian. She returned the look, the same thought dawning in her mind.

"Where is she, does anybody know?" Robin asked, a tone of dread creeping into his voice.

"I think she mentioned something about going to Basford, before the snow made the way impossible. She took the deliveries for that route with her, and Allan went with her?" Little John told him, just as Allan himself walked through the trees, stopping when he saw the grave expressions on everyone else's face. In the distance, they could hear the off key tones of Much's singing as he washed the pots in the small river that served as their currant water source.

"Where's Rhiannon?" Robin asked.

"I dunno. She told me that she was going to find Will so they could go to do the Basford deliveries, cos I was annoying her a bit. That was earlier this morning though. Why?"

Robin didn't explain but leapt to his feet and run back towards camp, the others close behind. Allan ran beside Djaq as they reached the camp.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rhiannon never came looking for Will. Robin thinks she went to Basford, alone"

"Why would that have Robin this worried? Wouldn't he just yell at her when she gets back?"

"Have you noticed how odd she's been acting?" Marian asked, joining the conversation as Much entered the cleaning, as the others prepared themselves for the trip.

"Yeah, I know she hasn't been sleeping, and that she looks like she's going to burst into tears all the time. Oh, you think she is gonna…" Allan awkwardly trailed of, as Robin, Marian and Will shot him identical glares, as though scolding him for even having that thought. Djaq nodded, her own eyes suddenly feeling moist.

"Yes, that is what I fear" she admitted quietly so only he could hear.

RH RH RH RH RH

The journey to Basford seemed painfully long to Robin, although it was probably much shorter than the usual trip to Basford. Robin led the way as they circled the wall to where the haystack was visible at the same time scanning for any sign of the young outlaw that they were searching for.

They reached the same section of the wall that they had climbed the first time they had come to Basford, and, after quickly making sure no-one was watching them, climbed over the wall. Once they were all over, Robin led them to the shelter of the haystack.

"Right, this is where we spread out. Will, Much, and Little John, go into the village and check if the deliveries have been made. Djaq and Allan go to the manor and have a look around, see if there is any sign of her. Marian and I will have a look around out here. If you discover anything, return to this spot, understood?" Robin paused while everyone else nodded.

"Right, off you go." Robin told them, and the gang split up, each team heading off into their own direction Robin gently took Marian's hand, and began running towards the hill with the five graves upon it, praying that what his gut was telling him was right.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon crouched in front of the graves, hot tears running down her cheeks, dripping down onto the crisp, white snow, melting it in little patches. She held one of her brothers' knifes, but she did not know which brother. All she knew was that he was buried in one of the graves in front of her. Slowly, she drew the knife's blade across her pale skin, cutting across her palm. Red blood oozed from the cut, dripping down onto the snow, staining it. Rhiannon blinked, and then dropped the knife, ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry, father" she whispered, "I've dishonoured you. I should be fighting to return this country to the one that you loved, not wallowing in my own grief. I promise you, father" Rhiannon squeezed her bleeding hand into a fist, "I swear on my own blood that I will fight, that I will do all I can to return King Richard to the throne, to prevent the success of the Sherriff, and his Black Knights. I will never give up like this again" Rhiannon reached out, and ran her bloody hand across her father's headstone, marking it, "I swear it on this blood" she finished, rocking back on her feet and wiping the knife on her cloak, before returning it to it's sheaf. She sat in silence, her eyes still moist with tears, but none falling anymore. A sudden noise made her whip around, but she relaxed slightly as Robin. Followed closely by Marian, came into view, running up the hill. Rhiannon looked at them as they slowed down, before turning away, and looking at the graves silently.

Robin and Marian drew level with Rhiannon, and knelt beside her, Marian gently wrapped a comforting arm around her cousin. Rhiannon turned, facing the other two outlaws, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks one more. Robin instantly spotted the blood on her hand, but decided not to mention it. Rhiannon slowly licked her lips.

"I miss them" she whispered, and Marian gently pulled Rhiannon into an embrace, as Rhiannon commenced sobbing once more.

"I know, I know" Marian muttered, rocking gently, her own eyes becoming tear filled as she saw the amount of pain her little cousin was in. Robin silently moved, having ripped a piece of material from his shirt, and picked up Rhiannon's injured hand, and wrapping it, although the flow of blood had almost stopped. Rhiannon sobbed as she pulled away from Marian.

"I've been so silly, grieving for them, when it's been so long. I should be focused on helping you guys and the others overthrow the Sherriff, not wallowing in my own self pity."

"It's okay. You loved them so much. It's Christmas time, you're allowed to miss them, especially now" Marian comforted her.

"What about you? Your father has only just been taken, and you love him greatly as well. You haven't completely fallen apart like this, have you?

"That's because I know my father isn't dead and it because I've been to talk to Robin, and Djaq, and Much, about what happened, while you have been able to, you just haven't."

"But I don't want the others to know about what happened, about who I really am"

"They don't have to know, and it wouldn't make a difference if they did know" Marian told Rhiannon, rubbing Rhiannon's arm comfortingly.

"She's right you know. The others don't care who you are, or what your status is, as long as we are all on the same side, it doesn't matter." Robin added, "C'mon, it's time to meet up with the others."

Rhiannon got up shakily, and followed the others as the walked down the hill, only once looking back at the row of graves, her eyes lingering on the one bearing the bloodied handprint.

RH RH RH RH RH

That night in the camp, the outlaws, especially Robin, Marian and Little John, kept an eye on Rhiannon as she sat by the fire, eating their supper of squirrel stew, while the others teased Much, as normal, about the quality of the food. Rhiannon smiled at their teasing, the first, real, smile Robin had seen upon her face in weeks. Marian and Little John smiled with relief too, and Robin, suddenly feeling lighter hearted himself, joined in on the teasing, much to the entire gang, except Much's, amusement.

**A.N. I'm so glad I got that bit of Angst out of my system. Next chapter will be definitely more up beat, I promise. Updates are appreciated. The next chapter should be up by the end of next week. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

WARNING: This chapter contains references to Christmas, and it may offend readers who are not Christian. Just thought I should mention it, as I didn't know if it would be a issue or not.

Chapter 16

Robin awoke early on Christmas Morning. He lay in his bunk, just listening to the soft sounds of the other members of the gang breathing, or, in Little John, and Much's case, snoring. Robin sat up, looking across at where Marian lay, and smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping, when all of the troubles she carried vanished from her face. Robin's eyes flickered over to where Rhiannon slept in her hammock. For the first few nights after she'd run to Basford, her sleep had been greatly disturbed by nightmares, and Robin had often Woken up to the sound of her whimpering. Most of the time, Marian would have been woken as well, and the two of them would try and calm her down. More often that not, it ended up with Rhiannon spending the rest of the night in the same bed as Marian, sobbing into her older cousin's shoulder, while Robin lay in his own bed, his own tears prickling at his eyes at the helplessness of it all.

Robin hadn't heard a peep out of Rhiannon during her sleep in the last two weeks, save the occasional muttered word. Sometimes, he'd got up just to check on her, but even that was proving unnecessary now. It looked like Rhiannon was getting over that little rough patch.

Robin yawned, and stretched his arms, his eyes roving over the other members of the gang. Much had twisted himself into a knot with his blankets, and Allan had such a boyish smile on his face that Robin immediately expected mischief. Will, in Robin's opinion, looked so much younger and more vulnerable when he was asleep, but then, when Robin thought about it, Will was so much younger. Other that Rhiannon, he was the youngest of the Outlaws, only this was often forgotten, when Will was so calm, logical and sensible compared with some of the other outlaws, meaning, Allan, and, according to Marian, Robin himself. Djaq too looked more peaceful while she was asleep, one hand curled around the edge of the blanket she slept beneath. As Robin watched, she rolled over, sighing, in her sleep. Little John's mouth was open, as he snored loudly, the hair of his bid rustling slightly with each deep breath he took.

Robin grinned, and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed onto the camp's floor. He crept past the two hammocks that hung from the roof, glancing at Rhiannon's face as he passed. She looked peaceful, and well rested, in his opinion. He crouched beside the fire, prodding at the dark ashes with a stick. He crept to the wood stack, neatly graded according to size by Will, and grabbed a armload of small twigs and other light fuel, before carrying it all back to the fire place. He quietly set the fire, before lighting it with the flint that hung from a hook in the wall. Robin heard a muffled noise from behind him, and turned, only to see Much fall from his bed in a effort to untangle himself from his blankets with a very loud thud. Most of the other outlaws, except Allan, jumped at the noise, sitting up quickly.

"What's going on?" John asked sleepily.

"Much just fell out of bed, don't worry" Robin told him, laughing. The other, awake outlaws laughed, while Much scowled as he finally untangled himself, hurling the guilty pieces of bedding back up onto his bed, then straitening his scarf in a attempt to look dignified. Rhiannon giggled behind her hand, "don't worry, Much" she said sweetly, "you're not the only one who does that" she reached across and grabbed the edge of Allan's hammock, jerking it upward in one quick movement, causing it's occupant to fall to the ground with the most un-manlike squeal. The entire gang burst into gales of laughter as Allan hauled himself of the ground.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the conscious, Allan" joked Djaq as she slid off her bed.

"Not being funny, but that wasn't funny" Allan grumbled as Rhiannon dropped out her hammock, causing Marian, who was struggling not to laugh, clap her hand over her mouth in an attempt to not laugh.

Will climbed down from his bunk, chuckling, "I'm just glad that my bed is nowhere near Rhiannon's."

"I'm sure that you wouldn't have squealed like Allan did, though" Rhiannon burst into another fit of giggles, as Much started to prepare breakfast.

"Happy Christmas, by the way" Robin told the group as they all joined him by the fire, Marian sitting beside him, with Much's customary place on his other side. Rhiannon grinned.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I _almost_ forgot" she smiled at the emphasis she put on the word 'almost'

"I didn't forget" Much proudly boasted, missing her sarcasm. Rhiannon smiled, and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, as she sat between Will and Djaq. Djaq smiled, and rested her back upon the camp's wall. A week previously, the entire gang had told her about the Christian holiday that was Christmas, and had each reflected upon their favourite memories. Djaq had decided that this holiday was defiantly one that she could celebrate along with her Christian peers.

John's favourite Christmas had been the one before he was outlawed, when he had presented his son with a sled, actually made by Will's father, and had spent the day showing him how to use it. Much's favourite was when he was allowed to sit at a table at the Christmas feast that Robin's father had held every year for everyone in the village, regardless of their status, and being able to eat as much as he could. Will also remembered the feast, but he more remembered the fact that they all received presents from 'santa' (actually Robin's father wearing a fake beard), and that his father didn't have to work at all. Allan's favourite Christmas memory involved he and his brother playing with the other children from Dale in the snow, and then going home to their mother, who would always have a bowl of hot soup waiting for them. Robin, Marian and Rhiannon all shared a favourite Christmas memory. On Christmas day, after the feast, and the mysterious visit from santa, Robin, Marian, Rhiannon and her older brothers, plus anyone else who wanted to join in had a large snowball fight in Loxley, which was usually followed by a snowman making competition, and snow angel making. At that moment, Will had chimed in, saying that he remembered taking part in the snowball fight once or twice.

RH RH RH RH RH

After a quick breakfast, the outlaws made their way out of the camp. Snow had fallen overnight, and in the dim, morning light, the forest had a peculiar mysteriousness about it.

The outlaws were planning on celebrating the holiday by not having any deliveries to make, having made them all the previous day. The all, therefore, relaxed outside the camp, enjoying the rare peaceful moment. Robin, however, still had a couple of deliveries to make. It had been Marian's idea that he, as the leader, should give each member of the group a little present in an attempt to boost morale amongst the outlaws as they battled through the long winter months. So Robin had thought about it, and had made a couple of trips to certain villages to get a few things. What Robin didn't know, was that Marian had made the same suggestion to every single member of the group. She'd been killing herself laughing ever since she first made the suggestion, especially when someone would 'mysteriously' disappear for a brief period of time, then return looking slightly smug.

Marian watched as each of the outlaws exchanged playful banter, debating in her mind which one of them would be the first to deliver on their idea. She smiled when Robin, rather dramatically, stood up, clearing his throat and lifting a bag that he had hidden behind him.

"As today is Christmas day, I thought, or rather, Marian thought, that we could all do with a bit of a moral boost, and as some of you remembered receiving gifts at this time of year, I got you all a little present."

"Not being funny, but that's what Marian said to me as well" Allan commented, pulling out a sack of his own.

"Me too" added Rhiannon, glancing suspiciously at Marian, who erupted in gales of laughter.

"Marian!" exclaimed Robin, smiling at her prank.

"What, it's not as if I didn't follow my own suggestion" she protested, pulling out her own bag. The entire gang was smiling now as the each member went off to retrieve the own present bags from various hiding spots. Robin, Allan and Marian stayed seated, watching a Rhiannon swung herself, monkey like, up a tree to where she had hidden her bag. Eventually, the entire gang had returned, and one by one, they handed out their gifts.

RH RH RH RH RH

Little John let out a child like yell of excitement as he slid down the snow covered hill on his brand new, rather larger, sled, presented to him by Will, who had made it himself, as the other outlaws watched on, laughing. Robin was transferring arrows into the brand new quiver Marian had made for him, lovingly stitching the same rune that their tags carried into the soft leather. Rhiannon was standing between Will and Allan, her hand resting upon a knife that Robin presented to her, identical to the four she already carried. Now, Tristian's knife was reunited with the rest of the set. Will's waist was decorated by a new leather tool belt, given to him by Allan, while Allan himself smiled as he thought about the new blankets that were on his bed, his gift from Djaq. Djaq herself was sitting with Much, telling him about the new herb pots she had received from Little John. Much was wearing his gift from Rhiannon, a brand new woolen hat, as his old one had become rather worn and stained. Marian herself had a long mottled green cloak draped around her slender shoulders, which Much had shyly presented to her, and shed just hugged him affectionately.

**A.N. This chapter is really off the storyline, but I felt like some festive ****flavoured**** fluff, so Happy early Christmas in July people. Hopefully, you'll review now, as a little Christmas in July present for me. Pretty please?**


	17. Chapter 17

In the month that followed Christmas, the snow began to melt, slowly but surely, as the temperature slowly became greater

Chapter 17

In the month that followed Christmas, the snow began to melt, slowly but surely, as the temperature slowly became greater. As a result of this, the outlaws were able to move more freely about the forest.

By the time the snow had completely left Nottingham, Robin and the others had all let out collective sighs of relief. The winter had been long and hard for the villagers of Nottingham, and now that their was a slight warmth in the air, and the snow had melted, the outlaws were more capable to carry out their aid work amongst the communities that lay, scattered, about the county. Rhiannon often journeyed with the other outlaws, travelling alongside them as they distributed food, although she nearly always felt Robin's watchful eyes upon her as they walked. Robin spent most of his time doing that, always keeping one eye on each of Marian and Rhiannon, the two members of the gang that he felt the most responsible for.

Sometimes, now that the weather now permitted it, Robin would sometimes go for long walks with Marian, under the pretence of gathering food for the gang's next meal. This, much to Rhiannon's amusement, would annoy Much greatly, something that Allan, and on occasion Djaq or Will, would take great advantage of, and rile up the older blond outlaw even further, while Rhiannon and Little John would watch, trying, but usually failing, to hide their own amusement. 

Occasionally, Rhiannon would go for a walk on her own while Robin was gone, and find herself a nice place to sit, and think. One of her favourite places to sit was beside the now swollen river, as it ran past, taking solace in the sound of the trickling of water. Sometimes, Rhiannon would find herself in the branches of a tall tree that she had climbed; watching as tiny green buds slowly appeared on the bare branches. Sometimes she walked all the way to Loxley (as it would take far too long to walk to Basford and back, and she wasn't allowed to go that far from the camp alone anyway, especially after her little slip up just before Christmas) and would sit, her hood drawn over her head, in the moist grass upon the hill overlooking the village, much like Robin himself, and other members of the gang, were known to do from time to time. Sometime, on her little walks, she would encounter guards in the forest, searching for the outlaw's secret camp, and Rhiannon would either hide and wait until the hazard had passed, or she would lead the guards into a completely wrong direction, giggling quietly to herself as the guards charged off, thinking they may have found the camp, when in reality, they would find nothing.

In their spare time, which had become increasingly rare as the winter begun to fade into spring, the outlaws took advantage of the more favourable weather to go outside, and practise with their weapons, which they had not had the opportunity to practise much with over the depths of winter. With the younger outlaws, that is, Rhiannon, Will, Djaq, and Allan, it was a sort of game, which more often than not, ended up in two or more of them mock wrestling in the mud, while all of the other outlaws watched on, laughing, until Robin and Little John pulled the two or more parties apart.

RH RH RH RH RH

On one particular occasion, Rhiannon walked, alone, through the forest, humming a little tune to herself. She'd left the camp under the pretence to gather supplies from a small store room that could be found hidden in one of the nearby caves, but now she had completed her errand, she was enjoying the scenery as she walked back towards the camp.

Winter was almost over, and spring would soon begin. Smiling at the thought of spring, she climbed over a fallen tree, smiling as the camp came into view through the trees. She took a few steps, before freezing. Hoof beats, dangerously close could be heard over the rustling of trees as the wind blew through them. Rhiannon crouched behind a rock, and looked, peeking out. Fifteen riders were riding through the forest. Castle Guards, all of them, save one. Sir Guy of Gisbourne sat astride his horse, his cold eyes narrowed as he scanned the surrounding forest, obviously looking for something, the outlaw's camp. Rhiannon felt her heart leap into her throat, and fear trickle down her back. The entire gang was there! What if they all got caught? Rhiannon made a split decision, and began to move, as quickly as she dared, silently through the trees, until she was well and truly out of sight of the Camp. She then began to crash around through the trees, humming loudly to herself, and occasionally laughing loudly. Just as she wanted to, Gisbourne and the other guards, upon hearing the noise, began to follow her.

Knowing that Robin would KILL her if he knew what she was planning next, Rhiannon let out a wry sigh, and stopped, removing her brother's long coat, and hiding it, knowing that Robin would find it. Inside the bundled up coat, she hid her knives, and the supplies she had been sent to retrieve hoping that they would never fall into the sheriff's greedy hands. Content that the objects were safe, Rhiannon moved on, pulling her hood low over her face. She came across a narrow road, which she knew widened into a clearing not far off. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out onto the road, her face hidden by her hood, her bow in her hands, as well as two arrows. Gisbourne, looking up the road, saw her, and his face narrowed as he thought he beheld his greatest enemy.

"Hood, you'll never escape this time" he angrily yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gisbourne!" Rhiannon yelled, deepening her voice so it sounded a little more like Robin's. She unleashed both arrows at the same time, before turning her back on the guards, and the Sherriff's right hand man, and running towards the clearing. She could hear nothing but the thundering of hooves and the thumping of her own heart in her chest. Rhiannon removed her whistle from her belt, and blew upon it, as hard and as long as she could. She hoped the sound would travel to the camp, and one of the outlaws would hear it and interpret its meaning. Upon reaching the clearing, Rhiannon whipped around drawing her sword, a constant thought running through her head

'_Please let the gang be coming, please let the gang be coming.'_

The pounding of the horse's hooves drew closer, and Rhiannon swallowed. She was going to be alone for this one, and Robin wasn't going to be there to protect her.

Gisbourne's horse was the first to gallop into the clearing, his rider's face outraged that it had not been Hood they had been chasing after all. Spurring his horse, he moved out of the way of the advancing guards, who had slid from their mounts to attack her on foot. Rhiannon blinked, fear beginning to well up inside her. The first Guard lunged at her, and Rhiannon parried the blow, and the real fight began

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin raised his head as he heard the whistle call, instantly recognising it as Rhiannon's.

"Master" Much began, interpreting its meaning even as Robin got to his feet, hurriedly gathering his sword, bow and quiver. The other outlaws scrambled to gather their weapons, even as Robin bolted out of their camp, running towards the sound.

Robin, closely followed by the other outlaws, reached the clearing in praticlaly no time at all, following the now overwhelming sounds of battle issuing from the clearing. On the path, they had seen two felled guards, killed by arrows, that Robin knew had been fired from Rhiannon's bow.

Creeping through the undergrowth, clutching their weapons, the outlaws beheld the scene. Rhiannon stood, fighting four men at once, about twice that many lying on the ground, either injured, unconscious, or dead, while Gisbourne watched with a sick kind of amusement upon his face. Robin opened his mouth to yell a warning to Rhiannon, as Gisbourne moved behind her, but a hand was slapped over his mouth, Djaq's hand.

Gisbourne waited until another of his guards had fallen, until he moved, using the heavy, flat edge of his sword as a club, he struck out at Rhiannon's head. The young outlaw collapsed to the ground, as the other outlaws watched on in horror, paralysed by the gravity of the scene, as two of the guards unceremoniously dragged Rhiannon's unconscious body to one of the horses, and tied her onto the saddle, laughing.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon struggled onwards, slashing one of the guards in the stomach. As he fell, she glanced, momentarily, up into the bushes, and glimpsed the other Outlaws, watching, horrified. Rhiannon lowered her eyes, hiding any emotions from the guards she now faced, whom, for some unknown reason, were looking particularly smug. Puzzled, Rhiannon glanced over her shoulder, only to see the flat edge of Gisbourne's sword out of the corner of her eye. A single though ran through Rhiannon's mind. _'I HATE that guy'_

Then darkness.

**A.N. Evil laugh. Should I add anything more to this chapter? "A clue, No!" Haha. Um, yeah, Sorry about the other outlaws being so OOC, but this needed to happen. Sorry. Please review, and I'll update sooner. **

**By the way, the chapters seem to be getting increasingly longer. Has anyone else noticed that. Do you Like longer chapters or not?**

**R.W.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Woot

Chapter 18

Rhiannon slowly became aware of the pain that throbbed from her entire body. Groaning, she blearily opened her eyes, taking in the dim light that seemed to press around her. Slowly, she raised her body, still screaming in pain, turning her throbbing head as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a dungeon, and their was only one dungeon that she would be in.

"Bugger" she muttered, knowing better words to describe her situation, but not daring to utter them, just in case her father's ghost would swoop down, and make her eat soap, as he done to all of her brothers on numerous occasions in the past. She slowly sat up, leaning against the cold, stone wall of the dungeon. Her hear itched, and Rhiannon Raised her hand to itch it. Her hand came away covered in dried blood, and she frowned. How did she get here? All she remembered was drawing the solders away from the camp, and then blowing the whistle, hoping to attract the rest of the gang's attention, before fighting the guards. She remembered seeing Gisbourne's sword coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, before darkness over come her. Rhiannon blinked, realization dawning on her. She must have been knocked out and brought back to the castle at Nottingham.

Groaning, she lent forward, resting her head upon her knees and feeling moistness enter her eyes, which she attempted to blink away. No, she would NOT cry now. Scowling to herself, Rhiannon looked up, peering around the other cells. All of the cells were, thankfully, empty, meaning that none of the outlaws had been captured, and that her ploy had been successful.

"Thank God" she muttered loudly, leaning back against the wall

"Hello, is someone there?" whispered a voice. Rhiannon froze. She knew that voice.

"Uncle, is that you?" She whispered, glancing around, searching for any guards. Surprisingly, the dungeon was empty of guards. Faint noises come from the cell next to her.

"Rhiannon, is that really you, my dear?" Sir Edward croaked out, moving to where their two cells shared a metal grate so he could see is niece.

"Uncle" Rhiannon gasped, crawling over to where he was, so that only the metal bars stood between them, the movement, however, made her head swim, and she groaned.

"Oh, Rhiannon what have they done to you"

"It's nothing, Uncle. When were you brought down here? Are you alright?" Rhiannon asked.

"Only a couple of days ago. I've spent the last few months in one of the towers, where it was a little warmer. I'm fine. Is Marian alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She came straight to us after you were taken, and she has stayed with us ever since. We'll get you out, Uncle, don't worry. We figured that you were better off where you were initially, but now that the weather has improved, we'll bust you out." Rhiannon whispered. Sir Edward laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about me, worry about the villagers, they're the ones that need the help, not me," he told her.

"Uncle, don't be silly. We will get you out, I promise."

"Rhiannon, you're not really in the position to make those sorts of promises." Sir Edward pointed out, and Rhiannon had to admit that he did have a valid point.

"Robin, and Marian, and the others will rescue us, don't worry, they haven't failed yet," Rhiannon told him, her voice filled with hope, "except with Allan's brother" she added as a muttered afterthought.

"What was that?' Edward asked.

"Nothing, uncle. Can you tell me, has anything significant happened recently in Nottingham?"

"Nothing, from what I've heard, and the Sheriff like to boast to me about his triumphs, so I'm fairly well informed. I got a fairly lengthy talk with him yesterday when you were brought in, but it's been rather quiet otherwise."

"I suppose that is good, in a way. Hang on! Yesterday, I've been out for that long?"

"Yes, it was about mid afternoon, yesterday when you were dragged in here, literally. It looked like you'd had a rather tough time, though, so I'm not surprised"

"But, what time is it today?" Rhiannon asked. Edward looked out the barred window, high up in his cell wall.

"About midday, I think." He told her. Rhiannon bit her lip.

"That's almost a whole day." Rhiannon frowned. Even with very little medical training, she knew that wasn't really good. _'At least I'm still alive'_ she thought to herself.

A loud bang caused both of the captives to jump, as the Sheriff, Gisbourne, and a large number of armed guards entered the dungeon. Rhiannon's hand fell instinctively to her waist, where here sword usually hung, but, naturally, it wasn't there. And she'd hidden her knives too. _'Idiot'_ Rhiannon inwardly cursed, but said nothing as the Sheriff drew near her cell.

"Well, well, Gisbourne, looks like little Miss, 'pretend to be Robin Hood' has finally woken up" he joked, and Gisbourne laughed.

"Aww, did I trick little Gizzy with my mean little trick. Now I fell really bad." Rhiannon adopted a mocking voice, while a little voice inside her head, which sounded suspiciously like Marian, was screaming at her to shut up. Gisbourne made to move forward, his hand closing around his sword, but the Sheriff held up his hand, looking slightly amused at the comment, and Gisbourne's reaction to it.

"Wait Gisbourne, we need her in one piece for the celebration's tomorrow. Besides, if someone decided to have a smart mouth, maybe they could use that little smart mouth, and tell us where Hood's hidden camp is"

"I wouldn't count on it. This little smart mouth has a mind of its own. It doesn't obey orders" Rhiannon smirked, the little voice in her head furiously asking her when she became Allan. Rhiannon ignored it.

"Doesn't obey orders, huh, well, what about pain? That should work on it, shouldn't it, Gisbourne?" the Sheriff laughed.

"Yes, my lord" Gisbourne intoned, an odd smile crossing his face. Rhiannon couldn't stop the flash of fear that she knew crossed her face.

"Oh, yes, that's stopped the little smart mouth in its tracks, hasn't it, Gisbourne?" jeered the Sheriff, smirking. Rhiannon found herself thinking furiously of what Allan would say in this situation.

"Sorry to disappoint you, mate, but even if my little smart mouth did respond to such a threat, I would hardly get worked up about the location of the camp. One, I'd rather die, than tell you, two, After what's happened, we'd be moving camp anyway, so even if you did happen to find out, you'd find nothing there." 'Are you daft?' the voice asked, before adding 'don't answer that question, I'm in your head, I know.' 'Shut up' Rhiannon told the voice, which, thankfully, fell silent

"Don't be so sure," the Sheriff sneered, "Guards, take this upstart outlaw to the torture chamber, and see if you can't tame that little smart mouth a bit."

"Do you want us to hold back, my lord, because of her appointment tomorrow with the gallows, or because of her status?" Gisbourne asked. The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave it up to you. A clue, No"

RH RH RH RH RH

When Rhiannon groggily returned to consciousness, she groaned.

"Robin, it happened again" she muttered, without really thinking. After waking up a little more, she blinked. Why would Robin be here? A quick glance told her she was laying on her stomach, back in her cell, her entire body burning with pain. She knew she'd past out during the torture, it had been too much for her body to take. Dragging herself towards where she had been sitting earlier, she peeked into her uncle's cell. He was fast asleep on the bed he had been given. Rhiannon looked up at the barred window, and saw that it was dark outside. Sighing, she lay back down on the cold, stone floor, wincing as her back throbbed from where the whips had cut into her. For the first time, Rhiannon momentarily wished one of the other outlaws had been caught with her, so she wouldn't be alone, before shaking her head, causing flames of pain to erupt inside her scull. _'Don't be stupid'_ she told herself _'the others can't be in here with you, holding your hand. You need to grow up and do this yourself.' _Rhiannon sighed and closed her eyes, a new thought entering her mind. Biting her lip, she spoke the thought out loud to herself.

"I'm going to be hung tomorrow, or today. I could die today." She quietly said to herself, not liking the sound of that one bit.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin walked in silence as the outlaws returned to their camp. He couldn't believe that he'd just let Rhiannon get caught by Gisbourne. He looked over his shoulder at the other outlaws, none of who were speaking. They all had their heads bowed as they trudged back to camp. Upon arriving, they all sat in silence around the fire. Will picked up a piece of wood, and began to whittle at it, shaving pieces off in silence, a scowl penetrating his features. Predictably, Allan broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?' he asked.

"Rescue her, of course!" snapped Marian, who had tears shining in her eyes. Robin pulled her close to him, and she buried her face into his tunic.

"Allan, can you go into Nottingham and see if you can't find out what's going on? Will, go with him," Robin ordered. Both of the outlaws nodded, although Will didn't look up from his work. Djaq looked closely at Will, whom she regarded as one of her three best friends, and saw what no one else saw, the tears shining within his eyes, and she smiled, a little hope falling into place within her.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin paced through the camp, waiting, not-so-patiently, for Allan and Will's return from Nottingham. He could feel the eyes of the other members of the gang upon her. Djaq and Marian were crouched together by the fire, and Much was sitting across from them, exchanging worried glances with Djaq. Little John was leaning, staff in hand, up against a wall, watching Robin pace, using all his restraint not to join in the activity. A slight noise, and the sudden opening of the fort's door, caused them all to jump, but sigh with relief as Allan and Will returned.

"What news?" Much asked.

"Um, the place is swarming with guards. People are being randomly searched for hidden weapons, and, um, there were public notices being handed out, and on all the walls, and stuff" Allan handed a piece of parchment to Robin, biting his lip. Will sat down, next to Djaq, his head bowed.

"Come to Nottingham castle, and bring all of your friends, to witness the execution by hanging of one of Robin Hood's followers, mid morning tomorrow." Robin read. Scowling, he scrunched up the parchment and through it into the fire. Much was frowning.

"What's the point of giving out those proclamations, when most people can't read?" he asked, but was ignored.

"What else did you hear?" Robin asked Allan.

"Um, well, I sort of was talking to a girl I know who works in the castle kitchens, and she told me that one of her friends was talking with a guard, and he told her that, um"

"Oh, just spit it out Allan!" Robin snapped.

"That they'd caught one of Robin Hood's female followers, and that they'd tortured her." Allan said in a rush. There was a stunned silence.

"Tortured?" asked Much, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Allan nodded, bowing his head. Robin sank to the floor his eyes closed in pain.

"Forgive me, Tristian, I let her get hurt. I couldn't protect her," he whispered, but only Mutt heard him.

"Master, it's not your fault." Much quietly told him, resting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin spun around, facing his oldest friend, his eyes shining with tears.

"Much, I promised him I'd protect them. The boys are all gone, and now I've failed with Rhiannon too. If she dies tomorrow…"

"She won't die, Robin." Little John angrily interrupted. Robin seemed to crumple, and Much crawled forward, letting Robin sob onto his shoulder. The other outlaws looked at each other, frightened by their leader's reaction.

"Rob, she's a tough one. She won't break. She'll be fine" Allan said, trying to boost the confidence of the others, himself included.

"Allan's right. She's put up with so much, she's so strong. She's so much stronger than any of us give her credit for. She's brave, she won't let anything happen to her" Will added, looking up. Djaq, and possibly Marian, were the only ones to see the peculiar look in his eyes. Robin looked at Will, then at the others, a plan beginning to form in his brain.

"Right," he straightened, brushing his tears away, "This is the plan…"

**A.N. Wow. That is a long chapter. I hope it wasn't too long, but I just really wanted to get the story up to this point. As always, reviews are much appreciated.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE RESCUE**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rhiannon awoke the next morning with a dry feeling in her mouth. Nervously, she licked her lips, fighting the urge to scream out in pain as she moved, her entire body seized in the grip of vicious flares of pain. Her limbs had stiffened up since she had fallen asleep, and Rhiannon groaned, rolling over, and trying to work the stiffness out of her body. A quick glance around told her that the dungeon housed at least a dozen guards, all heavily armed and alert looking. Rhiannon sighed, and rested her head on the hard, cold, stone ground. She closed her eyes, wishing she was back in her comfortable hammock back in the camp, surrounded by the rest of the gang. Rhiannon blinked, shaking her head, ignoring the pain that was made worse by the movement. She was being stupid. Most of the outlaws had been caught and imprisoned at some stage of their time as members of the gang. She could handle it, just like they could.

"Rhiannon, are you awake?" asked Sir Edward from his cell, and Rhiannon dragged herself, wincing in pain as her aching body protested being moved, over to where she could see him.

"Yes, uncle"

"If, if you do manage to escape, tell Marian, tell her that I love her, alright, and give, give Robin this note." He passed her a folded up piece of parchment, sealed with wax. Rhiannon nodded.

"Don't worry, Uncle, We'll get you out, and you'll be able to tell them yourself"

"Rhiannon, do it, please, for me." He begged her, and Rhiannon nodded.

"Of cause, I will, Uncle" she whispered, kissing his hand through the bars. The dungeon door swung open, and Rhiannon stuffed the note beneath her tunic, even as Sir Edward quickly moved away from the wall dividing their cells.

"Good luck, uncle," Rhiannon whispered as Gisbourne walked towards her cell.

"You too, farewell" Sir Edward whispered back as the jailor stepped forward, fumbling with the keys to Rhiannon's cell door. Once the door was opened, Gisbourne himself stepped forward, dragging Rhiannon to her feet, and chaining her arms together in front of her, before roughly being shoved out of the cell. Biting her lip, Rhiannon looked back for a moment at her Uncle, who gave her a reassuring smile, and Rhiannon turned to face the front, her legs shaking as she fought to remain upright. Taking a deep breath, she was led out, through the castle, to the gallows.

RH RH RH RH RH

As she was led out, the first thing Rhiannon noticed was the sheer number of people packed into the square. As she stepped onto the Scaffold, she scanned the crowd hopefully, looking for any familiar, if disguised, faces, amongst the crowd. Instead of being led straight to the hangman's noose, she was shoved towards a whipping post, her arms tied high above her head. Rhiannon looked at the Hangman, who had the whip in his had, cracking it in the air. Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise in her throat, Rhiannon flinched and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as the whip was laid into her back. Her body, already in so much pain, was screaming at her to gie up, surrender to blissful unconsciousness, but Rhiannon's pride, battered and beaten as it was, refused to let her pass out at her own execution. _'Damn my pride'_ Rhiannon thought as the whip cut into her back once more. She could already feel the now familiar feeling of blood, mixed with sweat, trickling down her back. Tears of pain that she could not stop from falling were running down her face, and Rhiannon couldn't stop herself from whimpering as the whip was laid into her a third time. By the time she was untied, five lashes later, her legs were trembling, almost refusing to hold her weight up anymore. One day, many weeks ago, she'd had a discussion with the other outlaws, namely Allan, Much, and Djaq, as they had done their rounds of some village. Allan had told her about the fame the hangman at Nottingham had as an expert with a whip, who could cleave skin from bone in not time at all. At the time, Rhiannon had assumed that he was joking, just trying to scare her. Now, she wasn't so sure.

The crowd was yelling loudly, but Rhiannon could hear little except the pounding of her own heart in her chest. As the hangman secured the noose around her neck, Rhiannon noticed that her bow, quiver, and sword, were bundled together on a table that stood near the edge of the gallows. As the noose was secured, and pulled tight, Rhiannon knew that there was no way she could get to them, much less use them effectively. Taking a deep breath, she could hear the Sheriff talking about how they were doing King Richard's bidding by ridding the country of 'dangerous outlaws,' and that it was a victory to the people of Nottingham that one of Robin Hood's own 'men' was to hang there today, formally proclaiming it for all of the people who were in any doubt of what was about to happen. Rhiannon rolled her eyes. '_Well, I'm gonna die anyway, I may as well go out with a bang'_ she thought, before taking another deep breath, yelling as loud as she could.

"I DIE FOR A CAUSE I BELIEVE IN. LONG LIVE KING RICHARD, AND LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD"

"Now!" she heard Gisbourne yell, before, out of the corner of her eye, the Hangman's hand close around the lever that opened the trapdoor, and pull. The floor beneath her feet vanished, and Rhiannon dropped, gagging as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her eyes scanned the crowd, hopeful, a thought springing to her mind, _'Robin, if you're waiting for the opportune moment, this is it!'_

But she didn't hear the whistling of an arrow through the air. The last thing Rhiannon saw was, out of the corner of her eyes, tinged with darkness, that her bow, sword, and quiver wasn't there anymore.

RH RH RH RH RH

**A.N. I seriously considered stopping this chapter there, but d****ecided no too. Aren't I nice? Ha-ha**

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin led the way as the outlaws rode the horses that they had 'borrowed' from the well stocked stable in Loxley, as fast as they could towards Nottingham. Robin looked upwards, towards the sun, frowning. They were running late, and they hadn't even got into Nottingham yet. Finally, they reached the high wall that surrounded Nottingham. Tying the horses to a tree, they, using the rope that they left their permanently, climbed up the wall, Much muttering, and cursing whoever it was who came up with the idea of using high, stone walls as a defense on cities, as he climbed. Upon reaching the top of the wall, the outlaws split up, following the pre existing plan. Robin, Much, Marian, and Djaq scrambled quickly over the roof tops, while Will, Allan, and Little John went another way, dropping down to the street, and walking through a unsuspecting alleyway near the main castle wall.

RH RH RH RH RH

Allan led the way through the secret passage into Nottingham that he knew ended up in the stables, followed by Will, and Little John, who was heavily disguised. Reaching upwards, Allan levered the large rock that covered the tunnel upwards, and slid it aside. Allan hauled himself up through the hole, biting down on his lip, until he was sure that the stables were empty, save for their four legged occupants. He called down to his friends softly.

"All clear, Robin was right, they're all probably at the…"he faded off unable to complete that sentence. The others hauled themselves up, and they were all about to run to fetch a horse, until a sudden commotion outside made them freeze, swearing under their breath, as they heard Rhiannon yelling something. Glancing worriedly at one another, Little John and Allan slipped outside the stable, into the square. Will turned his back on the door they had just left through, and began to tack up the Sheriffs horse. Allan came back seconds later.

"Will, they just did it." He whispered, and Will groaned, doing up the girth. Allan ran to help his friend, and they attached the horses bridle. As Will swung himself up, into the saddle, Allan passed him up Rhiannon's sword, bow, and quiver.

"Good luck, mate" he intoned.

"You too" Will nodded, choosing to say few words. Allan moved to the stable door, and pulled it open. Little John was standing right beside the scaffold, waiting, not-so-patiently for Allan's signal that all was ready. Allan let out a low whistle, and Little John nodded, gripping his staff in one hand, and one of the knives Robin had found near where Rhiannon had been captured in the other.

"Right," he muttered, nodding.

And at that moment all hell broke loose.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin let out a sigh of relief as he reached his position. He looked across at the gallows, where Rhiannon was being untied from a whipping post. He felt his heart leap into his throat, his narrowed eyes watching as Rhiannon was dragged helplessly to the noose. Beside him, Marian whimpered slightly, and Much and Djaq both groaned as the noose was placed around her neck.

"What is taking them so long?" Much asked. No one answered that question, as the Sheriff began to speak.

"Today is a great day. Today we carry out Noble King Richard's wishes by helping rid this country of the outlaws that call themselves 'patriots.' We follow HIS law, that all of these Dangerous outlaws are put to death. We are ridding ths country of Dangerous outlaws. But it is not only a victory for myself, and the men that caught this piece of vermin, this is a victory for all of you here today, for today, we not onlt do we witness the execution of a dangerous outlaw. We witness the death of one of Robin Hood's own 'men'. I, Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham declare today that the outlaw known as Rhiannon of Basford, daughter of Lord Henry and Lady Elizabeth of Basford, A known member of the gang led by Robin Hood shall hang by the neck until she is dead!" Robin watched Rhiannon as she stood quietly, until she opened her mouth.

"I DIE FOR A CAUSE I BELIEVE IN. LONG LIVE KING RICHARD, AND LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD"

"Now!" yelled Gisbourne, as all of the villagers present echoed Rhiannon. Robin felt his breath catch in his throat as the trapdoor beneath Rhiannon's feet swung open, letting her body drop heavily. Robin had a arrow notched in his bow before her even thought about it, aimed at the rope.

"Where are they?" Much muttered furiously

"There, I see them" Djaq pointed, and they all saw Little John in his position, clearly just waiting for Allan and Will's signal. Robin bowed his head, his bow still drawn, not able to look and Rhiannon, dangling limply, like that nay more.

"Robin, there he goes" Marian cried, and Robin's head flashed up as Little John leapt up onto the gallows, bellowing angrily. The first guard he encountered was smashed in the fact with his heavy staff; the second went much the same way. Robin and Marian both shot arrows through the air, and both found their targets in other guards, as Little John clubbed a third guard in the stomach, winding him. A second blow to the back of the neck finished him off. Little John stepped to Rhiannon's limp form, using the knife to cut the rope she hung from, and cradling her limp body in his arms as the door to the Stable burst open, with Will galloping out, riding the Sheriff's horse. Allan, having opened the door for Will, slipped back to the tunnel waiting for Little John.

Little John slid Rhiannon's unconscious, bloody, body in front of Will, on the horse, before jumping down from the gallows, even as Will galloped towards the gates. Much and Djaq, tied to ropes attached to heavy, wooden beams, leapt from their hiding place with Robin and Marian, swords drawn, keeping guards from blocking the gate, or closing the door as Will galloped past them. Even as he escaped, Allan and Little John were running along the secret passage, having blocked the way behind them. Content that Will and Rhiannon were out safely, Robin and Marian slid from their hiding place, having significantly reduced the size of the Sheriffs army, and dropped beside Much and Djaq, who cut themselves free. They all ran through the gateway, but not before Robin let loose one last arrow, which cut the rope that had been keeping the gates open, causing the wooden grating to slam into place, before they all bolted back to where they had tied the horses.

**A.N. The End…of this very, very long chapter. Wow. That was difficult to write. Oh no, I've left you poor readers with a cliffhanger. Now I feel really bad. (Laughs evilly.) A clue, NO!**

**Ahem, reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**

**R.W. **


	20. Chapter 20

A

**A.N. Wow, chapter 20. YAY! I mean, I'm so pleased with this story, and how ****it's going. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep it up. Thank you so much for the advice, and the support you've given me as a writer. Anyway, on with Chapter 20.**

**R.W.**

Chapter 20

Will rode through the forest, hearing nothing but the thundering sound of his own horse's hooves against the ground and the pounding of his own heart. He concentrated on steering his horse as they galloped through the forest, making sure they didn't run, full speed, over a cliff, or something like that. Robin would kill him if that happened, if Will wasn't dead already. Will pulled up, bringing the horse to a stop, listening intently for the sounds of horses pursuing him. He's already doubled back a few times to check, and had found nothing. He sighed in relief, looking downwards at the motionless body of Rhiannon that still sat before him, leaning against his chest, his cloak drawn close around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Occasionally she would couch, or whimper in pain, but otherwise, she gave no indication to Will that she was still alive. He was still shocked that Robin had taken him up on his offer to take Rhiannon back to camp. It was quite clever really. The entire gang was pared up, in relation to the size, not only height, but body mass as well. Will was on the horse with Rhiannon, Robin with Marian, Allan with Djaq, and Little John with Much. The idea was that once they left Nottingham, Will and Rhiannon having changed horse, they would split up, and the guards wouldn't know which pair of figures to follow. Will had gained three mounted solders as a tail, and had lost them, one by one. Will nudged his horse forward once more, trotting along a little used forest track. He glanced up at the sky, through the trees. Dark storm clouds loomed overhead, and Djaq's comment from earlier came flooding back.

"If it rains before you get anywhere near camp, just find shelter and wait it out. You must keep her dry and warm, even if it means keeping away from camp." She had said.

"But Djaq, what if she needs your skills?" Much had asked, and they all understood the implied question that had been spoken. What if she's dying?

"If it's as bad as that, come and get me, but don't move Rhiannon. Understand?" Will had nodded, and galloped off, his precious cargo leaning against his chest. Will kicked the horse, picking up a little speed, as the tell tale rumble of thunder rolled across the forest. Will cursed. They weren't going to make it back before the storm broke. Will pulled in the horse, biting his lip. He had two options. One was to gallop the whole way back to the camp, which would take about ten minutes, and hope to God that it wouldn't rain, or he could hide now, as he knew a good spot nearby, and wait the storm out there. Thunder rolled across the sky once more, accompanied by the scent of rain. Will cursed, and made his decision. He changed direction, disappearing into the undergrowth. Using familiar landmarks, he made his way, as quickly as he dared, to the hideout that he was hoping was still there. He let out a groan of relief as he spotted it. It was a well disguised little hollow, more like a little cave, that you couldn't spot unless you knew it was there. It was sheltered by many trees, and a creek ran nearby. The only reason the outlaws had never stayed there was because it was far too small. Will knew that it was be squishy enough with just the two of them staying there.

Will slid from the saddle, catching Rhiannon as she fell towards him, and carried her up, and into the shelter. It was warm and dry inside, and Will noticed, much to his relief, than no animals had taken up residence in the shelter. Gently lying Rhiannon down, Will turned around and fetched the bags that hung from the saddle, and Rhiannon's weapons, taking them back into the cave, before he heard rain falling upon the ground. He hurried back outside, where the horse stood, waiting. Having made sure he had everything off the horse, he turned the horse around and, slapping its rump, sent it cantering off. Will hurried back to the cave, dropping to his knees beside Rhiannon's unconscious body. He looked closely at her body for the first time, the slight rise and fall in her chest telling him that she was still alive. Red marks around her throat already stood out against her pale skin, marking where the rope noose had chafed and burnt at the skin. Her hands and face were relatively unscathed, except for her wrists, which were still shackled together. Will rolled up her sleeve, hissing as he saw the collection of whip marks, bruises, and burns that marked her skin. He rolled up her other sleeve, finding similar damage to her other arm. Rolling her over, gently, Will could see through her tunic that her back was in much the same condition. Rolling her back onto her back, Will leant back, muttering a quiet prayer as he sorted through the saddle bags, pulling out his carpentry tools, and a small piece of wood, and commenced whittling away, in the hope of making a key that would free Rhiannon from her chains. ticed that it wasn't really

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin scowled as he glared at the downpour of rain. As great a country England was, he hated the climate at that time. Allan, Djaq and Marian, all stood behind him. Marian had silent tears running down her face, Djaq was biting her lip as she looked out of the camp, while Allan stood silently, glaring up at the darkening sky. A slight movement made them all jump, but Little John and Much emerged from the rain, soaking wet, and dripping as they stalked into the hideout.

"This rain, I do not like" Little John muttered, grabbing a dry change of clothes.

"Any sign of them?" Much asked, looking through his own bag of clothes. Robin shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"They wouldn't be coming now, anyway, I'd think." Djaq said, "I told Will to find a sheltered place to wait out the rain if he was far from camp and it looked like it was going to rain."

"Well, it's raining now" Allan said, stating the obvious, and Little John removed the knife in his belt, and quietly handed it back to Robin, who turned his back on the camp entrance, and placed the knife with the others, upon Rhiannon's bed, along with her brother's coat. For a second, Robin ran his fingers along the soft material, thinking of the moment that he had found it, folded up, and carefully placed where Rhiannon would be sure he would see it. Robin sighed, and walked back to the camp's entrance, wrapping one arm around Marian's waist. Allan and Djaq stood there too, looking out at the rain.

RH RH RH RH RH

From the cave, Will was doing the same thing, looking out at the rain, which seemed unlikely to stop any time soon. Beside him, Rhiannon lay, still unconscious, covered up by Will's cloak, and the two blankets Will had, that morning, stuffed into the saddle bags. Using a strip of cloth torn from his own shirt, Will had, to the best of his abilities, cleaned up Rhiannon's wounds, using the falling rainwater to moisten the rag. Now, all he could do was wait for her to regain consciousness. Halfway through the afternoon, Will thought he heard a voice through the trees.

"Will! Will, Rhiannon, Will" the voice called, and Will slowly pulled out his axe, testing the sharpness of the blade as he watched, crouched in readiness, as the voice drew near. His breath caught in his throat as Djaq emerged from the bushes, calling to them. Will lowered his Axe, and frowned. It was still raining steadily. Why would Djaq be looking for them?

"Djaq!" Will whispered, poking his head out of the shelter. Djaq spotted him, and ran up to the shelter.

"Will, thank goodness. Is Rhiannon with you?" Will rolled his eyes and gave her a look that, quite plainly said _'duh, where else would she be?'_

"Yes, she's in here, what's going on?"

"Robin is worried about you both, that's all. The entire gang, except Marian and Much, are out in the forest looking for you." Djaq crawled into the small shelter, careful not to drip anywhere near where Rhiannon lay.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think he still can't forgive himself for letting her get caught, and he just wants her back where he can tell himself that she's still okay. How is she by the way?"

"Pretty bad. She hasn't shown any signs of waking up. I tried to clean where she'd been," he paused and cleared his throat, as if the word he was about to speak needed a clear airway to pronounce, "Tortured. There were some cuts, and she had a couple of burns." Will broke of as Djaq began her own examination, removing her healing supplies from the bag she had been carrying. Will fell silent, watching as Djaq began to apply healing herbs and bandages to the wounds, wincing as she discovered each, painful looking wound. Satisfied that she had done all she could, Djaq felt Rhiannon's forehead.

"Thank your God, and mine, Will."

"Why?" Will asked, cursing how childish he sounded when he kept asking that question.

"I have found no sign of infection in any of the wounds, her breathing and pulse are both strong, and her temperature is normal." Djaq explained, and Will initially smiled, then frowned.

"Then how come she hasn't woken up yet?"

"Her body is taking the opportunity to rest and recover from the ordeal. The body heals much quicker when it is resting, you see, and another thing is that she can't feel any pain when she's asleep like this, so I am glad she is still sleeping."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Will asked.

"No. It could be later this afternoon, or tonight, or maybe tomorrow some time. It should be before this time tomorrow, but it might not be. I just don't really know. You probably should stay here until she feels up to traveling. It's still a fair way to camp, especially if she's having trouble walking"

"Is that likely?'

"Possibly. I should get back to camp, before Robin worries even more than he already is."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That I found you both, and that you're both OK, and I thought Rhiannon was better off not being moved again, especially as its still raining." Djaq shot a dark look over her shoulder at the falling rain, and Will grinned.

"It's just unnatural for it to rain this much" Djaq protested, and Will laughed. Djaq glared at him, before storming of back to camp.

**A.N. Yay, she lives, at the moment. ;)****. I have to go back to school soon, so **updates will become further apart again. Sorry. Please review and I might update sooner (hint hint)

R.W.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Will Scarlett blinked wearily, the tiny fire he had built, sheltered by the still falling rain, providing the only light to see by as he sat in the shelter, gazing wordlessly at the still motionless form of Rhiannon. Night had fallen, and still she slept on, her chest rising and falling evenly with each breath her body took, her eyes occasionally flickering beneath her closed eyelids as dreams flittered through her tired mind. Infrequently, her hand, or her foot, would twitch, causing Will's heart to leap into his throat, as he thought she was finally waking, before settling back into his stomach when she slept on. He contemplated trying to wake her, but then remembered Djaq's words about how sleeping would be good for Rhiannon's recovery. Will almost laughed at himself as he sat that afternoon, having unchained Rhiannon, twiddling his thumbs and humming a song his mother used to sing when he and Luke had been small. He couldn't remember the words, but he could remember the tune. He had gone out, and found a nice piece of dry wood, and commenced carving, whittling away at it. As Will sat, his fingers preoccupied, he allowed his mind to wander. He found himself thinking about what his relationship with Rhiannon could be best described as. She wasn't his best friend. That was, firmly, Allan's place. Allan was like his brother, like Djaq was his sister. Robin was an older friend, as was Much. Little John was a much appreciated father figure, although Will would never tell any of the others that, as it would make him appear childish. Will did not know what his relationship with Marian was like. She was Robin's, and Will was a little unsure about how he should treat her, considering her high status.

Rhiannon was different from everyone else. The way Will felt about her was so different from anything he felt with any of the other outlaws. When their eyes met, Will felt his heart accelerate its beating in his chest. He felt his skin tingle whenever she touched him. Will sighed as he thought about one time, when the two of them had been walking to a village, the previous week. They both been doubled over, laughing, from a joke Rhiannon had heard, and their eyes had met, green into grey. Will remembered how, at that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to embrace the younger outlaw, and to kiss her passionately and never let her go. It was then, sitting in the little cave, beside Rhiannon's unconscious body and reflecting on his memories, that Will realized, with a start, he was in love with Rhiannon. He blinked, looking down at her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Rhiannon" he muttered, loving the way it sounded. Suddenly, Will yawned, and he realized how late it was. He lay down, curled up, beside Rhiannon, covering himself with a spare blanket. He last thought that ran through his head before darkness overcome him, was how nice it was to sleep without the penetrating sounds of Little John and Much's snoring.

RH RH RH RH RH

Will woke up just as the sun was beginning to peep over the horizon. He yawned, stretching out his long legs, and shuddered as he felt the coolness of the air. Although the snow had gone, it was still cold. He glanced down beside him, where Rhiannon lay, clearly still unconscious. Will was relieved as he listened to her breathing. When they'd initially come into the forest, it had sounded laboured, and painful, but now, it was back to normal, the heavy bruising around her neck, and the bandages that covered the wounds she had gained during her torture, were the only signs that anything was abnormal. Sitting up, Will pulled off his cloak and blankets, draping them over Rhiannon's prone body, over the pre existing ones. He brushed her forehead gently with his hand, further relieved that there were no obvious signs of fever or infection setting in. As Will bent to examine, the bruising upon Rhiannon's neck, he heard a tiny whimper of pain, so faint he barely heard it. Sitting bolt upright; Will just saw Rhiannon's hand twitch a little, before stilling once more. Will fought the urge to whoop loudly. It was one little sound, a tiny movement, that's all. It didn't mean that everything would be fine. Rhiannon was seriously injured. She would not wake up, and just go on like she had always done before. He knew that her recovery had only just begun. It would be at least a few days, or even a couple of weeks, if ever, until she was fully recovered. And that was only the physical injuries. God knew what sort of psychological damage had been done to the young girl than now lay helplessly at Will's side. Will leaned up against the cave wall, looking down at his friend, 'no, more than a friend,' he mentally corrected himself. He blinked, sighing. He realized how much he was missing the rest of the gang. As great as it was to be alone with Rhiannon, Will would enjoy it so much more if Rhiannon was actually conscious. He had not had any connection with conscious humans ever since Djaq's visit the previous day, and even that had only been fleeting. Will sighed and looked outside the cave entrance. The rain still poured, and Will hoped that the camp was holding up to the storm. Djaq knew where he was, but if their was an emergency. Will shuddered at the thought, and of what implications that scenario could foretell. He imagined Him and Rhiannon returning to the camp, only to find that it had collapsed, crushing the entire gang, or seeing their bodies huddled together, lifeless, slain by exposure to the cruel elements. Will closed his eyes against the images, his hand dropping to the comforting shape of his axe, hanging at his belt, seeking its familiarly.

RH RH RH RH RH

It was nearly midday, by Will's reckoning. He had lit the small fire once again, as the day had turned cold. He fed pieces of dry wood to the fire, the flickering light reflecting in his eyes. His thoughts of earlier that morning still haunted him, but he had tried to block them out by keeping his hands busy. He was so consumed, however, by what he was doing, and by his thoughts, that he completely missed the whimper that was uttered by his sole companion, and the sight of her thin fingers curling around the edge of a blanket. He did, however, hear the muffled groan.

"Rhiannon?" Will turned around, abandoning the fire and crawling to Rhiannon's side. Suddenly nervous, Will licked his lips, taking Rhiannon's hand and gently stroking it.

"Rhiannon, come on, open your eyes for me, please." He begged her, his voice quiet. Rhiannon groaned, moving her hand one more, and feeling Will's hand enveloped hers. Will watched, holding his breath, as Rhiannon slowly returned to consciousness, her eyes slowly opening, blinking wearily. She turned her face towards him.

"Will?"

**A.N. Another chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, but I'm back at school. Only three months and 29 days to go. YAY!! Sorry. Anyway, next update should be up in, at latest, two or three weeks. Reviews will make it come sooner. It doesn't take long.**

**R.W. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rhiannon sat quietly in the hollow, resting. Will lay beside her, snoring softly. Gently, she lifted her fingers, brushing them against the bruised skin on her throat. Wincing in pain, she drew a little closer to Will, wrapping her long cloak around her tightly. Darkness had fallen several hours ago, signaling the end of the day. She had regained consciousness late in the morning, and had spent the majority of the day thinking about what had happened. Prior to his falling asleep due to the lack of sleep he had experienced over the last couple of days, Will had recounted to her what had happened ever since her capture, and how her rescue had been conducted, while she had told him a little of what had happened to her in the Sheriff's dungeons.

The Sheriff's Dungeons. The darkness that enveloped her now reminded Rhiannon greatly of what the cold, stone cells had been like. She shivered, partially from the coolness of the night, and partially from the memories, the fear, that was running up her spine. Beside her, Will stirred, and Rhiannon lay down beside him, cuddling up to him in an attempt to keep warm. His cloak was draped over them both, along with the blankets he had brought. Will, half asleep, wrapped his arms around Rhiannon, murmuring in his sleep, and Rhiannon closed her eyes, savoring the close proximity of the two. She breathed in, her nostrils filling with Will's scent, a mix of the smell of the forest, a woody smell, and sweat. She let her body relax, her head close enough to Will's chest to hear the steady, consistent, thumping of his heart.

RH RH RH RH RH

As the sun began to peek above the horizon, Will stirred, blinking sleep from his green eyes, and yawning. He raised himself up onto his elbows, causing Rhiannon to groan sleepily, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Morning" she muttered.

"Morning Rhiannon," Will replied, grinning, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, not too badly. Did you?"

"Yes, actually. I slept very well." Will admitted, suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. Rhiannon sensed his unease about their close proximity, and moved back a little, sitting up and stretching, wincing as her stiffened limbs, and injured back, and stomach, ached. While she stretched, Will glanced outside over his shoulder, a wide smile breaking across his face when he saw that the rain had finally stopped. Rhiannon looked up at him, and followed his gaze, mirroring his expression

"Finally!" she muttered, leaning forward. Will crawled out of the shelter, stretching his own cramped muscles, and Rhiannon crawled to the small cave's entrance, stopping when she felt the coolness of the air.

"I think I might stay in here until it warms up a little more" she told Will, and he re-entered the cave.

"I might join you." He commented, rubbing his hands together and breathing on them.

RH RH RH RH RH

By midday, Will and Rhiannon knew that they should move on, so, while Will went outside to check on the weather, Rhiannon packed up the saddlebags, slightly reluctant that their time alone was practically over. A sudden noise outside the cave, however, made her freeze. A yell, hollowed closely by the unmistakable sound of metal clashing against metal. Rhiannon's thoughts flew through her head as she grabbed her bow and a couple of arrows, sticking her head out of the hollow. Will was fighting two guards at once, and another lay on the ground, already clearly unconscious. She watched, horrified, as Will smacked one of the guards in the head with the blunt side of his axe, but the other guard had seized the opportunity, punching the axe out of Will's hand, and grabbing Will by the throat, pinning him up against a tree, and holding a dagger to the young carpenter's neck. Rhiannon reacted on instinct, notching an arrow to her bowstring, drawing it back, ignoring the pain radiating from her arm, shoulder and back, and releasing it with a satisfying twang. The arrow sailed through the air, landing squarely on its target with a resounding thud. The guard let Will go as he fell to the ground, dead, the arrow embedded deeply in his back. Will leant up against the tree, massaging his throat, and looking at the dead guard wearily. His eyes flickered up to where Rhiannon stood, her bow still raised.

"Thanks for that," he said, smiling. Rhiannon lowered the bow.

"Anytime," she smiled in reply.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon followed Will as he led her through the forest, her body still aching where the wounds she had sustained at the hands of the Sherriff's torturers where placed. Her body was painted various shades of blue, purple, and a sickly yellow colour from the bruising, all of which were still tender to the touch, but Rhiannon did not wince, or complain once. Compared with what the pain had been like when she was still imprisoned, the pain she presently endured was insignificant.

Will had been reluctant to leave the comparative safety of the hollow, wanting to stay at least a few more hours there, before moving, but both the outlaws knew it would not take long for the sheriff to learn of the death of one of his guards, and the disappearance of two others. Even as they fled, Gisbourne himself could be searching this part of the forest, searching for his men, and the ones that harmed them. Both Rhiannon and Will shuddered at the thought of encountering Gisbourne, so they hastened, as fast as they could, away from their camp, painfully aware of the footprints they were leaving from time to time in the muddy ground.

They were traveling along a narrow path, with a slope to one side, when Rhiannon gripped tightly onto a tree branch as the muddy ground slid out from under her feet, and Will turned around, watching her regain her footing and offering his assistance to her.

"I'm fine, its okay" Rhiannon told him as she regained her footing. Satisfied that it wouldn't happen again, Will turned around to face the front, only taking a few steps before the ground slipped out from under his own feet, causing him to fall heavily to the ground, and slide a little down the hill.

Rhiannon gasped, "Will, are you alright?" she asked, sounding concerned. Will was, however, laughing.

"It's very slippery right there," he told her, and Rhiannon laughed, stepping over where Will had slipped.

"I can see that," she giggled, as Will hauled himself up the hill, covered in mud. Both still laughing, they walked to a nearby fallen tree, sitting upon it, and taking a short break. At that point the path they were following widened, so they continued on, side by side, an awkward silence reigning between them. They were both deep in thought, but little did they realize that they were thinking about the same thing. Rhiannon was in the process of climbing over a fallen tree, with Will waiting patiently on the other side when she broke the silence.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to, um, thank-you, for looking after me over the last few days. You saved my backside back there, seriously."

"It was nothing," Will modestly replied, "Any of us would have done the same. Besides, if the roles were reverses, you'd have done the same thing, I'm sure"

"I guess so, but I just wanted to say it, that's all"

"Your welcome," Will smiled, and Rhiannon, who was, for once, on a even eye level with the young man standing before her, glanced downwards, realizing, with a pang, that his hand had sought out hers. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, and her legs shook like jelly. She glanced up at his startlingly green eyes, and she felt her heart pound in her chest, the blood pulsing in her ears. She gazed, transfixed, at those green eyes drew closer, until she blinked, unsure of whether he or she had moved forward. She concluded it was both of them. Regardless of who had moved, they were now only inches apart. Rhiannon let her true feelings show on her face. Love, passion, lust and adoration, as she leant in further, allowing her lips to gently brush his, momentarily. Will responded, deepening the kiss, until they broke apart, breathless, and smiling shyly at one another.

**A.N. "Huston, we have Kiss-Off!" Yay, I LOVED writing the last bit of this chapter, although I might have rushed the start a bit in the process of trying to get there. Anyway. They've kissed, (about bloody time, really). THIS IS NOT THE END, not by a VERY long shot, so keep checking. Reviews are MUCH appreciated.**

**R.W. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Will and Rhiannon walked towards the camp in silence. Not like the awkward silence that had preceded their admittance of their true feelings towards one another, but a friendly silence of two people whose actions have spoken far louder than words. Although they were no longer embracing, Will and Rhiannon walked close together, side by side, their hands occasionally brushing up against each other. They were very close to camp, and Rhiannon half expected to hear the sound of muffled talking, or laughter. She stopped walking as an idea came to her, unbidden. Will turned to face her.

"What…"

"Will, I just had a brilliant idea," she muttered, stepping close to him and whispering her plan into his ear. By the time she had explained the plan to him, a mischievous glint had appeared in her eye, and Will was pretty sure his eyes had a similar glint to them.

"Brilliant," he grinned, changing course slightly, walking up a hill. Stifling her giggles with her hand, Rhiannon followed. After about five minutes, they were both sitting behind trees, having skirted around the back of the shelter, and trekked uphill. Their was a well used path that ran down the hill right into the camp, that was very visible from the clearing at the front of the shelter. Rhiannon settled down behind a tree, pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head, and using it's shadow to hide her face. Will grinned.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Will, I'm fine, just go"

"Rhiannon?"

"Yeah"

"I, um, love you"

"I love you too Will" Rhiannon looked up at him, smiling pleasantly until he was out of sight, before clapping her hand over her mouth and giggling, a steady blush creeping up into her cheeks.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin sat, head bowed, against one of the trees just outside the camp, his face ashen, and his eyes red from where they had leaked tears all night long. Silence reigned over the camp, as the remaining outlaws went about their lives as best they could. Marian sat beside Robin, leaning against him, clutching at his arm. Much, his face pale, was unusually silent as he sat, darning one of his shirts. Allan sat opposite the clearing from where Robin and Marian were sitting, his sword resting across his knees, his face turned skyward. The other outlaws politely ignored seeing the tears shining in his blue eyes. Djaq was inside the camp, rearranging her medical supplies, sniffing occasionally. Little John stood over her in a broody silence, watching over the other outlaws. Regardless of the fact that Robin was their leader, HE was the father figure of the group. As torn up as he was about the disappearance, assumed death, of his two youngest 'adopted children', it was what he was seeing happen to the others that was hurting him the most. It was the most obvious in Marian, Robin, and, as much as he tried to hide it, Allan. Marian had lost her baby cousin, and Robin had lost a younger sister, and a close friend, when they were following HIS orders. Allan had lost his best friend, who had become like his brother, in Will, and a another friend, who was more like a younger sister, in Rhiannon, and Little John knew that if Will and Rhiannon did not return, it would, ultimately, result in the gang's demise.

The gang stayed silent as the minutes trickled past. In their minds, every minute that passed meant the less chance their missing members had of returning alive. Robin's eyes remained downcast, gazing at the knife that lay innocently in his lap. It was the same knife that, only a mater of weeks ago, he had given to Rhiannon, having carried it all the way from the holy knife. It was also the same knife that, over two days ago, Little John had used to cut Rhiannon's limp body from the Gallows. Robin blinked, and a salty tear dripped down onto the knife's blade. Marian sniffled beside him, and leaned a little more into him, her arms curled around herself as she sobbed. A slight noise, just outside the clearing, however, dragged them from their grief. Someone was approaching the camp! At Robin's signal, the outlaws drew their weapons, staying out in the open. A tree rustled, and the wind blew through the leaves as Will Scarlett emerged from the undergrowth.

"Will!" exclaimed Allan, bounding forward and hugging his friend, relieved to simply se him. Will's head, however, remained bowed, and when he did see his face, his eyes were red and puffy looking, and obvious tear stains marked his face.

"Will, where is Rhiannon?" Robin asked, his voice urgent.

Will shook his head, "I'm sorry Robin" he whispered, bowing his head once more. Marian sank to her knees beside Robin, and the other outlaws all bowed their heads in memory of their fallen friend.

"Her, her we liked." Little John muttered, and everyone nodded. A sharp whistling noise, followed by a thud, however, caused them all to turn away from Will, who had bowed his head to hide the smile playing on his face. A lone arrow had been fired, landing just short of Robin's foot. They all looked up the uphill track, and saw the lone archer standing there, cloaked, bow in hand, their face hidden from the outlaws by their hood.

"What?" muttered Much, and, in reply, the stranger shook their head, causing their hood to fall from their face.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon sat quietly, hunched up in a attempt to keep warm. She winced a little in pain as she shifted a bit, glancing over her shoulder and checking that Will hadn't made his appearance. She felt guilty as she watched her friends, no, her family, grieve. A quick head count told her that no-one was missing, so she assumed it was herself, and Will, they were grieving for. Unless something had happened to Edward. The thought entered her brain, and she hastily pushed it away. Edward would be fine. She stilled hurriedly as the outlaws gathered up their weapons, having obviously heard Will. She watched, hold her breath, as Will entered the clearing, and Allan bounded forward, energetically embracing him. Gripping her bow and a arrow tightly in her hands, Rhiannon watched as the others talked.

"Will, where is Rhiannon?" Robin asked, his voice urgent.

'_Strait to the point as always, Robin'_

Will shook his head, "I'm sorry Robin" he whispered.

'_He's a really good actor__, and he's really cute when he's acting being sad. Stop it, Rhiannon, stay on task!'_

"Her, her we liked." Little John muttered, his voice cracking, and Rhiannon stepped out of her spot onto the road, choosing her spot, and drawing back the bow, aiming, and firing. The arrow whistled through the air, landing with a satisfying thud right where Rhiannon wanted it to, just near Robin's foot.

'_That got their attention, didn't it?'_

Rhiannon smiled beneath her hood as the outlaws whipped around, although, over their heads, she could see that Will was struggling with himself to stop laughing. Rolling her eyes, she heard Much speak.

"What?" he muttered, and Rhiannon sighed, and shook her head, knowing that her hood would slide elegantly from her face and reveal her identity. As he hood slid off, the look upon each of the outlaw's faces was priceless. Rhiannon managed to keep a strait face, but it was, however, too much for Will, who started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but I couldn't talk her out of pulling this prank" he apologized.

"Talk me out of it? Will Scarlett, you encouraged me to do it!" Rhiannon yelled at him, and Allan took the opportunity to lunge at Will, pushing him to the ground and commenced tickling him. Robin and Marian, closely followed by Little John, were already running towards Rhiannon. Robin got to her first, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her as close to her as he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, and Rhiannon's eyes suddenly felt very moist.

"It's okay, Robin, Marian, I'm okay, we're all okay." She muttered, tears pouring down her face, and Marian embraced her cousin, crying freely. Rhiannon sobbed once, before bursting into fits of crying. Her head buried into Marian's shoulder.

Little John reached the group, and wrapped Rhiannon in a bear hug. Rhiannon inwardly winced as her body throbbed, but she disguised the look with her tears, turning and wrapping her arms around the larger man as he picked her up easily, cradling her in his arms like she was a small child, as he walked back to the camp, flanked by Robin and Marian, the sound of laughter carrying towards them form Allan, Will, and Much, while Djaq was already inside the camp, preparing her medical supplies for her follow up inspection of the wounds she had first treated almost two full days ago.

When they reached the camp entrance, Rhiannon smiled as Little John set her down on her own two legs, taking in the familiar surroundings, the familiar smell of the camp. Sighing contentedly, she entered the camp, followed by Robin and Marian. John broke away, walking towards where Allan and Will were wrestling, watched by Much.

"Hi Djaq" Rhiannon muttered, sitting down by the fire, feeling a little worn out by the trip back to the camp, as enjoyable as it had been. Djaq smiled at her friend, removing clean bandages, and vials of pastes, salves and healing balms from her wooden medical chest. Marain sat down on one side ofRhiannon, while Robin remained standing, knowing that he would soon be told to leave. Rhiannon blinked as a sudden memory came back to her.

"Roibn, when was the last time you checked on Edward?' she asked, and Marian sat bolt upright.

"Er, the day before you got caught." Robin answered

"Why?" asked Marian.

"He's in the dungeon. He was okay the last time I saw him, a little tired, and underfed, but he was otherwise fine. He wasn't hurt at all. He was in relatively good condition, all things considered, from what I could tell."

Robin nodded, "Thank-you Rhiannon. When was the last time you saw him?"

Rhiannon thought back, "Just before the, um, attempted hanging." She told them, not wanting to remember it. All three of the other outlaws noticed this and skimmed over the subject.

"I'll send Allan to find out what he can. We'll rescue him, I promise" robin said, not only to Rhiannon, but to Marian as Well. Catching the look in Djaq's eyes, he nodded, and walked out of the shelter.

**A.N. Yay, another update. They're**** back with the rest of the gang. What is Robin going to do to save Edward? Will they successfully rescue him? Will Allan end up killing Will over the prank? Will I get lots of reviews? (I hope the answer to the last question is yes – hint hint.**

**R.W. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Before we start, sorry for the slow updates, I've been really busy with school work. **

About half an hour later, Djaq emerged from the camp, followed by Marian and Rhiannon, who were both chatting to one another. Allan, having been pulled off Will by Little John, hurried over, greeting Rhiannon, and hugging her, before walking away so Much could do the same. Robin caught Djaq's eye, and she wandered discreetly over to him, while Marian and Rhiannon joked with the other outlaws.

"How is she?" Robin asked. Djaq looked up at him.

"She is physically healthy. Her wounds are healing well, although she is still quite weary. Plenty of sleep and rest will assist that. Mentally, she is not as well. She is frightened of what will happen to Marian's father, and if she gets caught again. She will recover, in time, but it will be a long recovery."

"Thank God she is alright. Now, we need to come up with a plan to recue Sir Edward." Robin and Djaq returned to the main group, and they began to plan the rescue.

RH RH RH RH RH

Later that night, the group sat around the campfire once more, in their usual places. Rhiannon had fallen asleep long ago, her head resting on Will's shoulder. Will had drifted off not long after, his head leaning on the wall behind them. No one said anything, but all of them had noted that Rhiannon had nestled into Will, instead of Robin, as she had fallen asleep, and how Will, had not objected, but had instead been relaxed enough with the contact that he himself was able to fall asleep. Much threw a look at the pair, and sniffed, and Allan grinned, covering his mouth to stifle his chuckle. Robin glared at them both, and they had the decency to look guilty. Yawning, Djaq moved off to her own bed, suggesting that the others do the same, for tomorrow would be a long day. Robin nodded, and got up, glancing wordlessly at little John. Robin gathered Rhiannon up in his arms, and Little John picked Will up easily. The two men lowered their precious loads into their respective beds, before moving away. Marian stepped forward, tucking Rhiannon's blankets around the youth. In her sleep, Rhiannon snuggled down further into the blankets, and Rhiannon smiled, running her hand through Rhiannon's thick hair, before climbing into her own bed. Rhiannon muttered in her sleep, and rolled over, before falling fast asleep again, but not before whispering Will's name into the air.

No one heard it.

RH RH RH RH RH

Early the next morning, the group slowly made their way through the forest, riding on the Horses they had ridden on the day of Rhiannon's rescue, as well as a couple they had taken from a fat, wealthy noble they had happened to pass on the road.

As Allan had said at the time "Walking to Nottingham should help him loose the extra pounds, and we helped him lighten the load too," he had laughed, his hand shifting the saddle bag loaded with coins and jewelry that the gang had seized from the noble's budging pockets.

They rode silently, trying to keep the noise made by the horses to a minimum. Robin would have preferred to be on foot, but everyone knew why they needed to be riding. Firstly, Rhiannon was not strong enough, and Will could have struggled with the distance too, and Robin didn't want to let either out of his sights. Secondly, Sir Edward, once they recued him, would not be able to run all the way back to the safety of the camp, and third, it was faster by horse, and none of them knew how much time Sir Edward had left. At Robin's signal, the group picked up speed, making no noise except the steady beating of the horses' hoofs. They reined in sharply as the neared the edge of the forest, slowing to a stop, until they looked out from the trees at the few bare hills that surrounded the castle, and then the castle itself. They slowly made their way up to the castle wall, to the spot Allan had picked out for them. Much muttered as they began to climb up the wall.

"I hate climbing walls, master; you know I hate climbing walls." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Much, Shut up and Climb"

Much fell silent, but he pouted as the rest of the gang climbed up the wall. They stood at the top, before moving off in their separate directions. Rhiannon moved to the closest watch tower, finding the barrel placed beside it, filled with Ale for the watchman. She eyed the brown liquid, before turning the barrel over and pouring its contents over the castle wall. Satisfied that it was empty, she set it upright, and climbed into it, pulling the lid back on. It had been Robin's desire that she should hide throughout the rescue, but it had been, naturally, Allan who had suggested the Ale barrel that Rhiannon was to hide in. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, and decided that if she got drunk from the strong fumes that seeped from the timber, she would personally make Allan's next hangover ten times worse.

RH RH RH RH RH

Will picked the lock on the dungeon door as quickly as he could, while the others waited, glancing around, constantly checking for guards. Will heard the lock give a satisfying creak, before the door swung open, revealing the dungeon. Robin and Marian burst forward, followed by the others. Three guards raced forward to meet them, but were quickly overcome by the gang's superior skills, and numbers. Marian was the first to spot her father, lying, unconscious, in a cell. She raced to the cell with a cry, and Will followed, quickly breaking the lock and letting Marian and Robin inside. Marian dropped to her father's side.

"Father, father, please wake up." She begged. Sir Edward groaned, cracking his eyes open and looking up at his daughter.

"Marian" he croaked, before coughing. His skin was pale and sickly looking. His eyes were shadowed, and his cheeks were sunken.

"Oh, Father, I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner."

"It's too late, Marian. I'm already dying."

"No, you can't be, Father."

"Did you rescue Rhiannon?"

"Yes, she's hiding. She told us that you were here," Robin told him, crouching down beside Marian.

"Thank God for that. Is she well?"

"Yes"

"Marian, look after your cousin, please."

"Yes father, of course I will," Marian sobbed, gripping his hand tightly in hers.

"It will be alright, my dear daughter. The king will return, and it all will be fine again. You and Robin and Rhiannon and the others will all be happy, I promise."

'Father, please don't go, stay with me."

"Marian, your old enough to be on your own. I am so proud of you, and your mother would be too, I know she would be."

"Father…"

"Robin, take good care of my girl, you hear. Treat her right; love her as much as I do."

"I will, Sir Edward."

"You're so much like your mother, you know, Marian. I love you so much, remember that. I always have."

"Father, No! I love you!"

"I love you to, my darling daughter, my Marian." Sir Edward's eyes drifted closed, and Marian cried out. Robin pulled her into him, letting her bury her face into his chest as Djaq steeped forward, gently placing her hand at his neck. She crouched there for a few seconds, before bowing her head. Marian broke down, sobbing into Robin's chest.

"We need to get out of here" Much quietly reminded them, and Little John stepped forward, gathering the old man's body into his large arms.

"We'll give him a proper burial" Robin whispered to Marian as he got up, pulling her up with him. Then, they moved off, but not before everyone in the group glanced at the empty cell beside Sir Edward's, the one with the semi-recent, dried bloodstain on the floor, that they knew had housed Rhiannon up until a few days ago.

**A.N ****Once again, Sorry for the slow updates. I'm in my last few months of school, and I have HUGE exams coming up. The next chapter is already written, and will be posted immediately after this one. Please review, as they proved valuable feedback**

**R.W. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Increasingly bored, Rhiannon shifted inside the barrel, wishing that the others would hurry up. It was not comfortable in the barrel, and had already decided that she was going to kill Allan for even suggesting the idea. She froze as she heard a noise, a muffled voice, before putting her eye to the small hole in the wood she had put there to see out of. She could see Much and Djaq, hurrying towards her. Pushing upwards on the lid, Rhiannon freed it, before moving it aside, and raising her head out of the Barrel, followed by the rest of her body. By the time she had climbed out, Will and Allan had joined them.

"Where are the others?" Rhiannon asked, feeling anxious.

"They're coming, don't worry" Djaq reassured her, moving to the wall. Rhiannon hesitated, before following. Something was definitely off. They began to climb down the rope, while the other three waited up top. Not long after Djaq and Rhiannon reached the bottom, Robin, Marian and Little John arrived. Marian was still crying quietly, and Little John was still carrying Edward's body. Much and Will helped little John tie the body to him so he could use his hands to climb down the rope, before joining Allan and beginning to climb down. Robin made Marian go down, before he began to descend himself.

Rhiannon was suspicious. Djaq wasn't saying anything about the rescue, and it wasn't until they could see little john, with something strapped to his body, climbing the rope down the wall, that it clicked in Rhiannon's' mind.

"He's dead isn't he? My uncle, He's dead? I wasn't quick enough to tell you guys he was in the dungeon."

"Shh, Rhiannon. It's not your fault." Djaq gathered Rhiannon into her arms, rocking her gently.

"It was very peaceful. Marian got to tell him she loved him, and He got to tell her he was proud of her. We're taking him home so we can give him a proper funeral."

"Marian will never be the same again."

"None of us will be; especially you, Robin and poor Marian, but we can all relate to what she is going through. All of us have lost at least one parent; most of us have lost both."

"I guess, but Sir Edward, he seemed like he was going to keep going forever."

"Don't worry; he will keep going on forever, in our hearts. And your Christian Heaven, it seems like a nice place. At least he'll be happy" Djaq ran her fingers through Rhiannon's thick hair, much like she'd seen Marian do the previous night, as Much, Will, and Allan helped cut the ropes that tied Edward to Little John. Rhiannon looked up, where Robin and Marian were both going down the wall.

"We should start moving, in case we've drawn attention to ourselves." Robin told them as he reached the bottom. Taking Marian's hand, he started running, and the others followed him. Rhiannon felt drained by the time the reached the safety of the trees, and was thankful to climb upon her horse. She couldn't remember the ride back to the camp, nor dismounting and walking into the camp, tears leaking from her eyes, and collapsing in a heap beside the fireplace, the fire having gone out. She barely felt Much gently, and awkwardly embrace her, rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed into his shirt. She dimly heard Marian come in with Robin, and sit on her bed, Marian now fully crying now that there was little chance of being overheard, but Rhiannon was too lost in her own grief to care. It was only when Much was required to leave so he could help the others dig the, she shuddered, grave positioned, at Robin's instruction, not that far from Knighton, upon a hill, that she looked over where Marian sat. Biting down on her lip, and hoping this wasn't about to blow up in her face, she got shakily to her feet, wincing at the pins and needles that made her feet hurt, and walked over to Marian's bed.

"Robin, can I talk to Marian, please" Rhiannon asked. Robin looked up at her, and nodded, moving aside so she could take his place at Marian's side. He left the camp, respecting their privacy, and Rhiannon bit on her lip once more.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Marian. Loosing a parent, it's really tough, and, well, I know you probably don't feel like talking right now, but if you ever want to talk to anyone, we all have a good idea of what you're going through. Robin, Me, Much, Djaq, the others, we all know how bad it is. Sir Edward, he was a great man. He loved you so much, and He was so proud of you, and he would've done anything to see you happy. You were his life, Marian, and he loved every minute of it." Rhiannon embrace her cousin, rubbing circles just like Much had done for her, tears leaking from her own eyes.

"Do you think so?" Marian asked between sobs.

"I know so."

"Does it always hurt, having a parent taken from you like this?"

"It always hurts more at the start, but the pain fades, over time, but not completely. Loosing a parent, or both, it, it redefines who you are as a person, it changes you. It is, however, completely up to you as to what extent you do change."

Marian pulled away for a moment, looking at her cousin, a tiny smile on her tear stained face.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I don't know, but its proving helpful at the moment." Rhiannon joked, and Marian nestled back against Rhiannon's chest, sobbing once more. Rhiannon looked around once more as Robin reentered the camp, looking guilty. He took in the sight. The two cousins', sitting together upon the bed, embracing. The younger comforting the elder on a matter neither had any business knowing about. United by their grief for a man they both had loved as a father. He crossed the hideout, approaching the pair, before kneeling in front of them.

"Its time, Marian" he whispered.

RH RH RH RH RH

The funeral was simple, and was not befitting a man of Sir Edward's status. It was mid afternoon by that stage. The group stood in a solemn silence. Robin stood with a arm draped around Marian's shoulders, while Rhiannon stood on Marian's other side, with Will beside her, Allan on his other side with Djaq, And Much and Little john both on the other side of Robin. The all stood around the grave in that order. Robin spoke of how Sir Edward was free from the troubles that plagued his final years, and described the things he had done during his early years. Much and Rhiannon spoke of the kind man they remembered from their youths, Djaq spoke a prayer in her native tongue, with Marian's permission. Before Marian stepped forward to the open grave, giving her final, tearful farewell to the father she had loved so much. Then, the group was silent as Little John, Allan, Will and Much began to backfill the grave with dirt. Once that was done, Djaq and Rhiannon helped them cover the grave with stones, and Robin hung an outlaw tag from the wooden cross Will had constructed with Sir Edwards name engraved into the wood. Then they all stepped back for Marian to lay a bunch of flowers, collected by Rhiannon and Djaq, upon the grave, tears pouring silently down her face, before all of the others stepped forward and lay their bunches, leaving the grey stones looking quite colourful. Then, they all began to trek back towards the camp, before the rain that had threatened all day began to pour down. As they walked Little John sighed, breaking the solemn silence.

"Him, him we liked"

And Rhiannon completely agreed with him.

A.N. **Due to me being in the last month or so at school., and having very important exams, updates are going to be few and far between from now to about December, but then it ****should**** be business as usual. Reviews may speed up updates. **

**R.W. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

For a few days following Sir Edward's death, the outlaws did not do much, out of respect to the fallen man, to allow themselves time to grieve, and to give Rhiannon extra time to recover from the wounds she sustained in captivity. The peace, however was not to last.

It had been Marian who signaled that the time to fight back after her father's death was upon them, and Robin and the others had been too happy to comply, conducting raids on the rich, and giving the profits to the poor at a increased frequency. Only one thing was different from it had been in the past. After many protests on Rhiannon's behalf, Robin had ordered her to don Marian's old Night watchman costume, to conceal the fact that Rhiannon hadn't died during the hanging. It had been Allan who had arrived in the camp, telling the news that the Sheriff was celebrating the death of a known outlaw, and someone who was closely tied to the outlaws, within the space of a week of each other. Robin had decided to take advantage of the situation, by making it seem that the outlaws were actually short a member, and that the Night watchman was helping them during the 'staff shortage' The plan also cleared all of the outlaws, Marian included, of being the Night Watchman.

The only real flaw in the plan was the difference in fighting styles between the Night Watchman and Rhiannon. For this reason, Rhiannon was primarily using her bow during fights, staying away from fighting in a close proximity. Rhiannon hated the restrictions Robin had placed upon her, but she could see the sence in them.

Three weeks following Sir Edward's death, however, the gang received word that the Sheriff himself would be travelling through the forest, supervising the transfer of a large amount of tax money to Prince John's men on the other side. Robin's face lit up as he heard the news.

"He's fallen for it."

"He's what?" Allan asked.

"Fallen for the trick we set out for him. He thinks we're under manned, so he's going to test us."

"Let's go for it" Little John growled.

"Yes, we shall, but it will need planning. There will be many guards. We'll need our full numbers for this, but I don't think the Night Watchman will be needed."

Rhiannon's face fell, and she bowed her head, hoping that none of the others saw the tears shining in her eys. Marian glared at Robin, who was smiling.

"We will need Rhiannon of Basford though." Rhiannon looked up at him, widely grinning.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I figured you'd be able to help mere when you weren't hiding in the bushes. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." Rhiannon replied, grinning. Robin grinned back at her, before switching back into his 'leader' mode.

"Alright, so this is the plan…" he began to talk.

RH RH RH RH RH

"Despite what Robin said" Rhiannon found herself saying, "I still ended up hiding in the bushes"

"At least it's not on the ground," Marian replied from where she was crouched. Rhiannon nodded,

"Well, yeah, I guess" she shifted uncomfortably, "That's it. I'm going to my position."

"Okay, go" Robin whispered up to her. Rhiannon crawled further along the tree branch she had been sitting upon until she was directly over the road that the Sheriff would be travelling along. She hugged the branch, checking the knots on the rope she had tied there earlier that afternoon, before sitting up. She was completely concealed by the branches and leaves that sprouted off the one she was sitting upon.

Gripping one end of the rope in her right hand, Rhiannon drew her sword in her left hand, holding it close to her body. She glanced at the direction that the Sheriff would be coming from and tensed herself, waiting.

A few minutes later, the outlaws could feel the pounding of hoofs hitting the ground, and could even hear the sound of armor jingling as the riders drew near. From her hiding place, Rhiannon crouched low, feeling her pulse and breathing quicken. She tightened her grip on the rope and her sword. The riders rounded the corner and came into view. From her heightened elevation, Rhiannon could see that there were over twenty guards in the group, along with the Sheriff, Gisbourne, and the guards that were bound to be hiding in the carriage that also, hopefully, carried a great deal of money. She glanced over her shoulder, looking down at the bushes she knew Marian and Robin were hidden in. She could not see them, but she knew they were there. Biting her lip, she faced the oncoming riders once more, staying as still as she could as they passed beneath her. As the front riders passed a pair of trees, however, a mechanism sprang into life, bringing up nets that blocked the road at the front. At the rear, as the last guards passed another pair of trees, a similar mechanism snapped into action. Rhiannon glanced down, smirking when she saw the Sheriff and Gisbourne were trapped right beneath her. Rhiannon moved she let herself slide of the branch, swinging from the rope. She kicked out her legs, knocking five guards, the Sheriff and Gisbourne from their horses. She dropped down, landing in front of the Sheriff as he scrambled to his feet. In less than a second, Rhiannon had her sword at his throat.

"You!" He yelled as the other Outlaws jumped from their hiding places. Rhiannon tilted her head.

"Who did you expect, the Easter bunny?"

"You, you're dead! Gisbourne!" The Sherriff recognized Rhiannon as a fight broke out around them. He looked around for Gisbourne, but he was already fighting his way towards Robin. Rhiannon looked thoughtful.

"Well, if I were dead, would I be able to do this?" Stepping forward, Rhainnon swung her right fist as hard as she could at The Sherriff, smirking when a crunch was heard when her fist collided with the Sherriff head. The Sheriff dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"A clue! No." Rhiannon grinned, before changing hands with her sword, and turning to face the next guard.

The fight continued onwards, until the last guard was felled by Allan. The outlaws looked around the scene.

"A nice little fight" Allan panted, pulling his sword from the stomach of the last guard he faced.

"Not too bad" Djaq admitted, "Is anyone hurt?" Everyone shook their head.

"Who did Gizzy?" Allan asked, pointing at the unconscious Gisbourne sprawled on the ground.

"Much threw his shield at him" Marian told him.

"That's not the cool way you do it, Much" Allan whined, "Who got the Sheriff?"

"Er, I did. He was sort of underneath me, so I knocked him off his horse." Rhiannon said.

"Then you punched him." Little John added.

"Well, yeah. I needed to prove a point."

"Which was?" Robin asked.

'That I am still alive. He needed some persuading."

"Ah, nothing like a good fist to the head to prove a point." Allan joked as Will begun to cut the ropes that had held up the nets. Rhiannon laughed as she climbed up onto the carriage. Robin opened up the back of the carriage, letting out a cry of triumph when he saw many chests, stacked neatly. Getting to the closest one, he pulled the lid open, before letting out another cry of triumph, as it was filled with coins.

"Well, I think today has been a good collection day for the poor, hey John?"

"That it has. A good day." Te fight continued onwards, untill the last guard was felled by Allan.

e Sherrif, Roobin.into place.hat blocked the road at th

"I'll say" Allan added, peeping into the chest.

"C'mon, let's hide this out the storehouse before these guys wake up" Much suggested. Rhiannon climbed to the front of the carriage, taking the reins while the others cleared the guards away, placing them just off the road. The others then all climbed on as Rhiannon shook the reins once, turning the cart around and driving the carriage back along the way it came.

RH RH RH RH RH

The outlaws sat around the fire that night, enjoying a few well earned mugs of Ale. The food they had eaten that nigh had been better than usual, improved by Much's use of herbs that Rhiannon had found during the afternoon when she and Will had gone gathering honey and herbs together.

Rhiannon relaxed by the fire, leaning against the wall of the shelter. Beside her, Will was dozing, made weary by the Ale. Rhiannon was surprised she was not sleeping either, but then she had a feeling that Djaq had been making sure that Rhiannon's drinks were watered down. Smiling, Rhiannon downed her mug, before setting it down on the ground beside her.

By the end of the night, Allan and Much had passed out. Much had taken Allan up on his offer of a drinking contest, and then Allan had felt it was his duty, as winner, to try and double what he had already drunk. Robin was grinning as the remaining members made their way, albeit unsteadily, to their beds.

"Tomorrow is when we pull in the 'every man for himself' rule" he whispered loudly to them.

"What's that?"

"You have to clean up your own mess." Robin giggled, before slipping over and, somehow, landing on his bed, snoring. Rhiannon giggled.

"He won't be using that tone tomorrow, I bet" she whispered to Marian, who nodded.

"Of course he won't."

"Men" Djaq muttered darkly under her breath, and Marian and Rhiannon nodded.

"Would we love them in any other way, though?" Marian asked. Both Djaq and Rhiannon shrugged.

"I don't know" Djaq admitted. Marian shrugged, and they both looked at Rhiannon.

"What? Mine is still able to function normally." Rhiannon said, before clapping her mouth shut.

'_I should NOT have said that.'_

**A.N. Yay, another chappie. The next one will be I don't know when. Still in that really bad exam period I told you about, so, I don't know.**

**By the way, it's my birthday next week, so if that makes you feel more enticed to review, it's appreciated. Hint hint.**

**Also, don't forget that little poll on my profile page. You know, the one you vote in. (I'm being subtle today, can't you tell ;)**

**R.W.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rhiannon lay awake in her bed, her eyes open, looking up at the ceiling above her bed. She winced as she flexed her hand, which had bruised up from where she had punched the Sherriff. She glanced at her knuckles, which were swollen, and various shades of blue and purple. Djaq was going to kill her for not getting the wounds treated. Rhiannon turned her hand over, seeing the scar across her palm, where she had cut herself at her family's grave. Most of the time, she tried to ignore the scar, but Rhiannon could not help of think of them. Her birthday was in a week's time, and she remembered how much she had been fussed over in the years before her family's fall on that particular day. This year, she doubted anything would be done about it. She really didn't want anything to be done about it; there was not enough time to be spent of frivolities like birthdays when they were up against tyranny like The Sheriff and Gisbourne. Last night had been the glaring exception.

She grinned as she heard one of the others groan. As far as she knew, she was the only one awake, although it was after sunrise, so she took it as a good sign that someone else was nearing semi-consciousness. She sat up, stretching. She flinched slightly as a dark shadow, probably Much by the looks of it, got up from their bed and began to move quickly towards the exit. Rhiannon stifled her giggle, remembering what Robin had said the previous night, before rolling over onto her stomach, causing her hammock to rock soothingly. She yawned sleepily as someone else groaned and got up. Rhiannon lay still for a few more minutes, as life began to break around the camp. Eventually, she got up, sliding out of her hammock, and wandering over to the fire, which she set about lighting. As she worked, Much staggered back into the shelter. Rhiannon had to smile when she saw him, disheveled, his eyes ringed with black, and his face very pale. She'd seen enough men after they'd had too much Ale to know that Much was in that much hated, and avoided state, the Hangover. She placed another piece of wood on the fire.

"What do you feel like for breakfast, Much?" she asked, her voice sweetly innocent. Much just glared at her.

"When Djaq gets up, she might feel sorry for you and have a mixture of some sort that will make you feel better," Rhiannon paused when Allan returned to the camp, "but I doubt it."

"Why did you challenge me to that drinking contest, Allan?" Much whined as Allan sat down by the fire gingerly.

"Because you're both young men, and you have to go and show off whenever there is the slightest hint of a challenge." Djaq said as she joined the group. She passed each of them a small cup of a foul smelling liquid.

"Here, drink this, just go outside when you do it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have to clean up, now go; Robin's already out there with his." The pair slunk off, and Djaq giggled.

"What was that?" Rhiannon asked.

"Just a poultice. It tastes revolting, and it probably won't make them feel better, but it might teach them a lesson."

Rhiannon laughed as she brushed her hair back from her face, "I doubt it, though"

"Rhiannon, what did you do to your hand?" Djaq was alarmed

"Uh, it's from where I punched the Sherriff yesterday."

"What? You should have let me check it then. Does it hurt?"

"No, only when I move it too much, and even then it's not too bad."

Djaq rummaged in her medical supplies for a healing balm and some bandages.

"You're just as bad as them, you know that?"

"Yes Djaq" Rhiannon sheepishly admitted as Djaq began to apply the balm to the swollen and bruised skin.

Understandably, the group did not venture out of the forest that day, instead opting to, in Much, Allan, and Robin's case, spend the day attempting to overcome their hangovers, and for Will, Little John, Marian, Djaq, and Rhiannon, watching the others in their misfortune proved quite entertaining. By mid afternoon though, Djaq took pity on them, and gave them a proper cure, but even that had limited success on the ill outlaws, whom all swore that they would never drink again, which none of the others believed in the slightest.

RH RH RH RH RH

In the days that followed, however, business returned to normal for the outlaws. Rhiannon relished not having to be in disguise during food drop offs, although Robin still refused to let her go anywhere by herself, which was something she resented. Sometimes, though, she and Will would go, as they had ever since the attempted hanging, and walk through the woods, using the excuse that they were collecting honey, but really they were just walking, and sometimes talking, but most of the time they walked in silence, knowing that they did not need to talk to each other to convey how they felt. Sometimes, they would brush hands, or even hold hands, but most of the time; they just walked, side by side, enjoying each others company.

Rhiannon also suspected that, after her little slip up the night after the raid, Marian and Djaq had commenced discussing what Will and Rhiannon's relationship was, although her suspicions were never confirmed, or denied. Rhiannon did not care either way, even though she was fairly certain that Will was embarrassed by the though of the rest of the gang knowing about their close friendship.

She had to admit though; it was nice having a little secret relationship that no one else was supposed to know about.

RH RH RH RH RH

The day before her birthday, Rhiannon walked into the camp, closely followed by Allan and Little John, to find everyone else clustered together.

"What's going on?" Allan asked.

"There's a large amount of Tax money being stored in a barn near Nettlestone. Will and Djaq got told about it when they were out making deliveries there." Robin told them.

"And we're going to nick it?" Allan asked.

"I prefer the term 'salvaging', but, ultimately, yes." Robin grinned. Allan and Rhiannon grinned, before joining the group. Little John was already there

"This plan, I like" he said as Robin finished making up the plan later that afternoon

"Good. We should have an early night tonight, so we can make an early start tomorrow." Robin advised

The rest of the group nodded, and broke away. Rhiannon stepped out of the shelter, breathing in the cool late afternoon air. She sat down upon a fallen tree log, fingering the tags that hung at her throat, marking her as a member of Robin Hood's gang. Doing that always felt calming for her. Rhiannon closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She inhaled the scent of the forest, smiling, rewinding from the day. She heard someone come out of the shelter and sit beside her, but she didn't open her eyes. She only breathed deeply.

"It's relaxing" she said, replying to her companion's unspoken question.

"I can see that" Marian smiled at her cousin. Rhiannon kept her eyes closed.

"It helps me sleep at night."

"Do you still have trouble sleeping?"

"Some nights I do, I just lie awake for hours. The nightmares aren't nearly as bad as what they were though." Rhiannon opened her eyes

"So, an improvement?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rhiannon looked at Marian, "Come on, we should go inside, get some sleep."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"OK" Rhiannon got up and walked back into the camp. Marian watched her back, before glancing up at the sky through the tree tops and sighing. She got up, walking back towards the camp, admiring the stars, before heading inside.

After all, who knew when Marian, or any of the other outlaws, would sleep well next?

**A.N. Reviews? Please? **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The gang stood on the outskirts of Nettlestone, clustered together. It was early morning, a faint mist still hovering above the ground. They all watched the guards that patrolled the large barn that the tax money was being hidden in.

"There are a lot of men there, Robin" Much nervously stated.

"We've taken on more." Robin tensely replied

"In the forest, on our home turf, not in a village" Little John countered.

"We get this; we have enough to feed the poor, and ourselves, for over a month."

"At what cost, Robin? We're greatly outnumbered." Djaq added, "Besides, we are a long way from camp. If someone is injured…" she faded off.

"Robin, why must you be so determined to do these reckless things?" Marian snapped, and Rhiannon raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"She does have a good point you know."

"We're going to do this for the poor people of Nottingham, and we'll be fine. We've done things like this many times before. We're all ready fro this, each and every one of us. We are Robin Hood."

The others echoed his final sentence, a slight increase in optimism showing on their faces.

"We fight. It's a good day," Little John spoke for the all of the outlaws. Robin smiled.

"Thank-you, my friends." They all re directed their attention onto the village, going over the plan they had devised the previous night in their heads.

"Ready?" Robin asked, and everyone nodded.

As one, they broke their cover. They all held their bows, and fired upon the guards, who yelled like wounded buffalo and raced towards the outlaws, who were disguised by the mist. Using the cover of the cloud, the dodged the guards charges, slowly advancing, and sending arrows towards guards whenever they could. Quickly though, the mist was fading, and The gang were loosing their cover. They shifted attack style, changing to their close quarter attacks, that is, swords, the staff, and knives, over the use of the bows.

Rhiannon blocked another solder's sword, before stamping down, hard, on his foot. The guard howled in pain, hopping on his other foot, which gave her the opportunity to send the pommel of her sword into his gut. Winded, the guard fell, and Rhiannon moved on, looking around her. The rest of the gang was going well. Little John was right into the tempo of things, swinging his staff in a intricate dance of death. Will and Allan were fighting back to back, taking on four guards at the same time, while Djaq was nearby, having used her size to overwhelm a unsuspecting solder. Robin was, typically, being Robin, while Much and Marian stayed close to him, using their own fighting styles. Things were looking promising fro the gang, until the barn doors burst open, revealing Gisbourne, and another army, almost twice the size of the first. Rhiannon gasped in dismay, wincing as a guard took advantage of her distraction by trying to stab her. Rhiannon, realizing the danger just in time, dodged, receiving only a shallow cut to her arm, but damn it still hurt. Rhiannon smashed the offending solder in the face with the flat of her sword, causing him fall to the ground, unconscious. She ducked away from another guard, glancing around, hoping to catch sight of one of the other outlaws in the sea black clad guards. She stabbed another guard with her sword, cutting another in the side with a knife, before kicking him over on top of another solder, and stabbing downwards. Pulling her sword free, she turned to face the next onslaught of guards, blinking sweat from her eyes.

RH RH RH RH RH

Robin had lost sight of the rest of the gang, his entire concentration focused upon the onslaught of the enemy forces. Never before had Robin faced such opposition, even when he was in the Holy land. He caught sight of Marian, fighting a short distance away, and struggled towards her.

"Marian, have you seen any of the others" He yelled, she stabbed a solder in the stomach before replying hastily,

"Not since the back up force arrived. Robin, I don't think we'll last much longer. We're both exhausted, and the others will be to." She called. Robin scowled as he knocked another solder out, before scrambling towards a empty cart, seeking higher ground to better survey the scene. Behind him, he could hear Marian begin fighting once more. Robin climbed up onto the cart. The fight seemed to have been going on for hours, but Robin knew it would only have been a few minutes. The ground was strewn with black clad bodies, and Robin was easily able to locate three of his men, although the others remained hidden in the mêlée. Much was close to Marian, but still out of sight of her, and Djaq was not far from them, struggling against a great deal of solders. They were still greatly outnumbered, and Robin knew at what point, in battle, it was foolish to continue a campaign.

He had led his gang well past that point. Taking a deep and regretful breath, Robin made the decision, the one that he had always dreaded making, even when he and Rhiannon's brothers played war games when they were small boys.

"Gang, head for the Forest. Get back whichever way possible. Try to stay in groups" he yelled, jumping towards were Djaq was fighting, alone. Much and Marian could help each other, but Djaq was too far from them to safely get to them before they all fled. Robin quickly reached Djaq's side, and together, battled their way across the clearing, until they reached the cover of the trees. Once they passed that point, they ran for their lives.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon sagged against a tree, panting heavily. She winced when she moved, she shallow cuts she had sustained during the fight weeping blood. She blinked, her vision temporarily blurring before coming back into focus. Rhiannon groaned, beginning to run again. Her body was screaming for her to stop, but she dared not to. She knew a group of guards would not be far behind her, following her tracks. While she knew her tracks would be difficult to follow, due to Robin's intense training, there way always the slight chance that she could be leaving behind a blood trail. She kept running.

Rhiannon made it a few more minutes before collapsing in a heap. Her breaths came in gasps, and her head was swimming. Making a spur of the moment decision, she glanced around, spotting a hollow beneath a tree, hidden by some branches, similar to the hiding place she and Will had stayed in. She scrambled quickly towards it, climbing in, and pulling the branches back over hiding herself. She sat as still as she could, waiting. She soon heard the sound of running feet, and froze as the solders that, as she predicted, were following her track The halted not far from where she was hidden, looking closely at the ground for signs of her passing. One of them gave a yell, pointing in one direction, before they all ran in that direction, which was, thankfully, away from Rhiannon. She stayed where she was, until, as she expected, the rear guard slowly walked past, easily following the tracks the guards had made. Exhaling, she leaned back, letting her eyes slide closed.

Darkness overcame her.

**A.N. So, Robin's stuffed up. Who will pay the consequences? Will Rhiannon survive? What about the others? Is the end near? Does this story have a actual plot, or is it simply a repetitive cycle of bad thing happens, people get over it, then another bad thing happens? WILL I GET REVIEWS? (hint hint) **

**All will be revealed in the next chapter or two **

**R.W.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rhiannon groaned as she slowly began to wake up. Her head was throbbing, as was her arm, where the blood had dried, forming a scab. She lay silently, waiting for her head to stop hurting. Slowly, she began to sit up, wincing as the world span around her. Blinking, Rhiannon noticed that the pain had begun to diminish, thankfully. She leaned up against the back wall of the hollow, breathing deeply. Satisfied that she could start moving again without risking another collapse, she rolled to her knees and crawled out from behind the branches, getting gingerly to her feet.

Comfortable with the fact that her legs could hold her weight, Rhiannon moved off, hurrying through the undergrowth, stealthily weaving a path that would be near impossible to follow. A slight noise from up ahead, however, made her freeze, and crouch behind a bush, as she watched something large creep through the undergrowth, crossing her path up ahead. She frowned.

It was large

And hairy

And human

"Little John!" Rhiannon whispered as loudly as she dared, standing up. Little John stopped, turning around and spotting the younger outlaw.

"Rhiannon. Where have you been?"

"Er, hiding. What about you?"

"Resting, once I lost those buffoons that were sent after me. They lasted for longer than I expected them to."

"So did mine. They took a wrong turn."

"Have you been back yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No. We should go back though, it's getting late. Are you injured?"

"Yes, but it's not too bad, I'll fix it up when we get back to camp, we're not far off. Are you hurt?"

"A few nicks, but nothing too bad. Come on." Little John beckoned, and Rhiannon followed him as they hurried towards the camp.

RH RH RH RH RH

Marian and Much sat in Silence. Much had lit a small fire, and they both found themselves watching the flickering flames. Tears shone upon Marian's face, and Much sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The camp felt empty with only the two of them within it.

Several hours had passed since the unsuccessful raid, and Marian and Much remained the only pair whom had returned. It was mid afternoon, and, though neither said it, they both knew that every minute that passed meant it was less likely that the others would be returning unhurt, or alive. Much sighed, fidgeting uncomfortably. He didn't want to think of the possibility that Robin could be dead, laying in some ditch with a arrow protruding from his chest, covered in blood. They both jumped when they heard someone say something outside the shelter, but they couldn't see whom the speaker was, because they'd closed the shelter door.

The both glanced at each other, and Marion picked up a sword, while Much gathered up his shield and sword. They both adopted a fighting stance as the person outside pulled the lever to open the Shelter door. Light steamed into the shelter, silhouetting two figures standing in the doorway.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon and Little John squinted into the darkness at the two armed people facing them.

"Rhiannon?" Marion finally said.

"Marion? Much?" Rhiannon let a brief smile flicker across her face.

"Little John, did you see any of the others?" Much asked as Rhiannon and Little John entered the shelter. Rhiannon flopped to the ground beside the fire, wearied by the walk back to the shelter.

"No, I didn't see anyone, did you Rhiannon?"

"No, you were the only one I saw." Rhiannon shook her head, before gingerly crawling over to Djaq's medicine box and pulling out some supplies.

" So, we're the only ones who've made it back?" she asked as she put some ointment upon her injuries. Marion nodded. Rhiannon dropped her gaze, tears prickling at her eyes. _Robin, Allan, Djaq, WILL._ None of them had made it back yet. They could be gone, dead. Rhiannon finished tending to her wounds, Much wordlessly helping bandage the deeper cuts, before leaving her to go and find food.

When he returned, Rhiannon quietly offered to prepare their evening meal, which Much was grateful for. He joined Marion and Little John by the fire, and looked at it, his eyes misting over with unshed tears. Rhiannon swallowed as she cut up the freshly skinned squirrel. It was far too quiet. The camp was not overly noisy, they were supposed to be in hiding after all, but there was usually some chatter going on, usually involving Allan. Even in the dead of night, there was noise. Little John's snoring, Robin and Much's night time murmurs as visions from the war came back to them, the creaking of wood as someone shifted in their bed. Now, everything was silent. Even the forest was unnaturally silent, no rustling of leaves, nor chirping of birds, no whistling of wind through the trees, nothing. It was like the forest was dead, like the others might be.

'_Don't think that'_ Rhiannon closed her eyes, sliding the chopped up squirrel into Mutt's heavy pot, and carrying it over to the fire. She stirred it tentatively as the meat began to brown, before adding some vegetables and herbs, and leaving the mixture to cook into a stew. As she cleaned her knife, she glanced out of the shelter, noticing the weather.

"It's raining" she told the others as she rejoined them by the fire. They looked at her, their eyes tear filled, their expression's grief stricken. Rhiannon bowed her head, unable to look at them any more, and watched the stew slowly bubble away, unaware of the tension that surrounded it.

After Rhiannon served up the stew, they ate in silence, nobody saying anything. Rhiannon satisfied herself with imagining how Allan would have said how much better her stew was compared with Much's, just to irritate Much. Putting aside the leftovers, just in case someone came back, Rhiannon sat back beside the fire, jumping slightly when she felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder. Looking up, she gave Little John a weak smile, letting the large man gently hold her in an embrace, letting her rest her head against his chest. Rhiannon half closed her eyes, watching the fire and listening to the steady beating of little John's heart. She dozed, waking up to find that someone may have shifted slightly, or that someone had draped a blanket over her (She guessed it had been Much). Time passed, and night fell, and still, nobody else had returned.

**A.N. Well, here is the latest offering (sorry if it's a little Short). My exams are over at last, YAY. So updates might be a little more frequent from now in (Double YAY) Just a note that the poll on my page is now closed. Thank-you to the five of you who voted, you know who you are.**

**Reviews, as always, are much appreciated. **

**R.W.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N. Chapter 30! YAY. Is the end in sight? Who knows?**

Chapter 30

Robin and Djaq slowly made their way through the dark forest, seeing only by the dim light provided by the moon. They were silent, their heads bowed by weariness. In order to escape the guards that had followed them, they had gone a long way in the wrong direction and then they'd had to double back, which had taken longer than it would usually because they were both tired from the strenuous fight.

They both knew that they weren't far from the camp, so they didn't stop when the moon went behind some clouds, which lead Djaq to mutter darkly under her breath about English weather. Instead, they gingerly felt their way through the trees. By the time they reached the camp, both of them carried cuts and bruises from where they'd accidently walked into a tree. They approached the camp silently, not sure if anyone was their, or if they were sleeping. Robin led the way, stopping in the doorway as he took in the scene. Marion and Much were facing the doorway, but their eyes were downcast, gazing at the fire the crackled before them. Beside Marion, Rhiannon was curled up, her head resting on Little John's chest, her eyes half open, shining with tears as she too watched the fire. One of her hands was at her throat, gripping the tags that hung their. Little John was gently rubbing Rhiannon's shoulder, his eyes misting over with unshed tears a well. His gaze was not on the fire, but rather on the unoccupied sleeping area. Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach. Will and Allan? Surely they weren't dead.

"Master? Djaq?" Much had looked up and seen them, standing in the doorway. The other outlaws by the fire all looked up, Robin nodded, and Marion let out a sob, getting up and walking around the fire to him. Robin embraced her, letting her sob onto his shoulder.

"We thought you were dead," she whispered, and Robin rubbed her back.

"No, love, I'm fine, we're both fine."

Marion let go, and Much come forward to embrace Robin. Beside them, Rhiannon and Djaq were hugging each other, Rhiannon sobbing onto Djaq's shoulder, while tears shone in Djaq's own eyes. Little John watched on, a half smile on his face, but tears still shining in his eyes. He stepped forward, Shook Robin's hand, and enveloped both Djaq and Rhiannon in a hug. The gang then went back to sit by the fire. Robin, sitting between Marion and Much, noticed how Rhiannon went back to watching the fire as Much struck up a conversation.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked.

"I think we were about half way to Basford by the time we lost the last of the guards that were tailing us, then we went in a wide arc coming back. When did everyone else come back?" Robin looked at the rest of the group.

"Much and I lost our followers relatively quickly, so we made it back early on in the afternoon. Little John and Rhiannon came back a few hours later." Much replied

"We didn't escape together though" Little John added, and Rhiannon nodded.

"Yeah, we met up when we were nearly back at camp." She quietly said, glancing up briefly before returning her gaze to the fire.

"And, I guess nobody's seen Allan and Will?" Robin asked, hope creeping into his voice. Everyone shock their head.

"Last I saw of them, they were surrounded by guards," Much said, "but that was before those reinforcements came, and I lost sight of them."

"They'll be fine" Little John said, but Robin wasn't sure who the older man was trying to reassure, the rest of the gang, or himself. A thought occurred to Robin.

"Some birthday this happened to be, huh Rhiannon?"

"Yeah" Rhiannon half smiled, not taking her eyes off the fire. A couple of glances were exchanged around the group, and a few 'Happy birthdays" were said, although they all knew their was nothing to be happy about

The gang fell silent once more, and Robin knew that every member of the gang that was present was thinking on those who weren't. Allan and Will. The young guns. Allan, who could liven up any situation, who could make anyone laugh, even at their lowest moment, and Will, who was so quiet and calm you often forgot he was there, but yet he was so clever, having helped them out of so many sticky situations, and he designed and built the shelter as well. Robin sighed, bowing his head as he was overcome with memories of the two young men, even before they were members of his gang. Will, growing up in Loxley, determinedly following Robin and Much around, idolizing the older boys. Allan, whose life Robin saved before he had even returned to Loxley. The pair of them in jail, then hanging from the gallows together. The early days of the gang, and the close, almost brotherly bond that had grown between the two. Robin smiled to himself when he remembered the day when Rhiannon, Allan, and Will had their mud fight, and then, later on, the snowball fight on the first snowy day they experienced. Another memory Robin smiled about was watching Will and Allan working together, side by side, during the shelter's construction, Will instructing Allan as they went, and Allan blindly doing what he was told, even though he'd done nothing like that before, none of them had. Robin remembered how Allan kept coming up with the most outlandish plans, and how he was always so useful for gaining information from both the maids that worked in Nottingham, and the guards that he got drunk enough to get to talk. Before he met and worked with Allan A Dale, Robin had thought he'd had a way with women. Now, Robin knew that he'd been wrong.

Robin looked across to where Rhiannon and Djaq were sitting, side by side, united by their grief. He knew Rhiannon and Will were close, especially after he'd looked after her when she was recovering from her near hanging, and he knew Marion and Djaq suspected they were more than just friends (He personally doubted it, Will was too quiet and awkward, and proper to engage in romance during the mini war they were waging, and Rhiannon was too dedicated to avenging her family's deaths to let anything like that get in the way.) In some ways, Allan and Djaq were close too, but again, Robin doubted it went any further then brother/sister friendship. Together, the four of them, Allan, Djaq, Will, and Rhiannon were a tight little mini group within the gang, firm friends, who worked extremely well together, and could be relied upon to look out for each other. Seeing two of the group of four, Djaq and Rhiannon, without the other two, was heart wrenching, and Robin found himself forced to look away, lest they see the tears shining in his eyes.

Both Rhiannon and Djaq had known so much loss, with Djaq loosing her father and Brother, and, effectively, her identity, freedom and culture, while Rhiannon had lost practically her entire family, her inheritance, her freedom, her status and her childhood. It would be devastating to them if one or both of their Best friends was lost as well. It was at that moment when Robin realised that if Will and Allan didn't make it back, he wouldn't only loose two members of the gang, but four.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon lay in her hammock, her eyes wide open, brimming with tears. It had been Djaq that had suggested that the outlaws go to bed, even if they couldn't sleep, as it would be more resting for their battered bodied than sitting up around the fire. Everyone had agreed, and had gone to their beds. Rhiannon gripped onto the blanket that covered her, inhaling. Before she had gone to bed, when she was sure no one was looking, she had swapped the blanket that Much had draped over her with the one on Will's bed. It smelt strongly of him, and she found it comforting.

Rhiannon admired Djaq for her ability to think logically during times like these. Rhiannon had been lying awake for only a few minutes, but she already felt rested. She shifted slightly, causing her bed to swing gently. She blinked as someone else stirred, and tears ran down her cheek, wetting her pillow. Rhiannon clutched at Will's blanket, tears rolling down her face. All she could think abut was Will. His eyes, his hair, his hands. The kiss they had shared. She closed her eyes, feeling more tears gather in them. She couldn't bear the idea of never seeing him again.

Rhiannon rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow, so no-one could hear her sobs.

**A.N. Angst much? Cliffe much? Will Allan and Will Survive? Will the rest of the gang find out about Rhiannon's feeling's about Will? All will be revealed, in the next Chapter.**

**You know, I shouldn't have to say this anymore, but I still do, **

**Please review, I mean, Not being funny but they are appreciated Sooo much.**

**R.W.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rhiannon trudged through the forest, her head bowed so that Djaq couldn't see how red and puffy they were. The night had been sleepless for Rhiannon, kept awake by her fears about Will. It was mid morning, and Rhiannon had suggested going down to the river to wash. Djaq had offered to go with her, and so they'd both fetched clean clothes and set out. They walked in silence, neither one wanting to talk, especially about Will and Allan's continuing absence. Rhiannon walked in the lead, walking quickly so they would reach the river sooner, and get back to the camp sooner. Rhiannon sighed, with relief as they reached the river, and took off her cloak. Djaq joined her, and they both stripped off, before gingerly stepping into the cold water. They both dunked their heads under, emerging pale faced, and gasping for air from the intense cold of the water. Quickly washing themselves, they scrambled on the bank, quickly drying themselves off, and redressing (after all, they could have been spotted by the sheriffs men, and neither wanted to get caught wearing nothing). Once they were dressed, Rhiannon turned to go back to the shelter, but Djaq grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Rhiannon, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Rhiannon faced her friend, swallowing.

"I don't know. It all used to be clear, but now, I just don't know." She admitted, tears creeping into her eyes again.

"I know what you are talking about. I am confused about what I feel as well."

"You and Allan?"

"That's just it, I don't know if he's interested back, and I don't really know how I feel about him, especially in that sense, and now, they're both gone, and…" she faded off and sobbed. Wordlessly, they sat down together, and Rhiannon wrapped a comforting arm around Djaq's shoulders, ears in her own eyes.

"Djaq, I can tell Allan is interested, he is a man after all, and a young one at that. I mean, seriously, if you were actually a guy, I'd be interested, but, as it is, Allan would be inhuman not to be interested."

Djaq laughed, "Thank-you for the reassurance, Rhiannon. I'm sure Will doesn't know that." Rhiannon blushed, and Djaq smiled.

"Ah, so there I something going on with you two. Robin will be pleased."

"What are you on about?" Rhiannon asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Marion and I have a bet going that you and Will will be the next couple that involves someone in the gang. I'm winning at the moment."

"How does that involve Robin?"

"If I win, Marion has to French kiss Robin, in front of everyone."

"And if you loose?"

"Then I have to French kiss a male member of the gang of my choosing. Don't worry, I won't choose Will. I know he's taken."

"Thank-you" Rhiannon said, before she realised what she was saying. She blushed a deeper red, which made Djaq laugh.

"Rhiannon, you've turned a most stunning shade of Scarlett, you know" she laughed, and Rhiannon had to laugh with her.

"I'll pay that. Seriously, though, what if they really are, you know, gone?"

"Rhiannon, they're strong, they'll be fine, I promise. The Sherriff hasn't been able to get any of us since, well, there was Roy, but other than that, no-one's died. Considering everything, that's an indication of how strong we are."

"Or of how lucky we've been. What if the lucks run out?" Rhiannon sobbed.

Djaq sighed, standing up, and pulling Rhiannon up to, "Come on, we should get back before the others begin to panic, and then we'll be there for when our boys get home, and we can give them a real telling off"

Rhiannon let out a shaky laugh, before walking back towards the shelter, with Djaq at her side.

RH RH RH RH RH

Rhiannon sighed when they reached the small clearing that their camp fronted. It was still silent, far too silent. She knew it meant that the others had not come back. She slowed her walk, not willing to enter the tension filled shelter just yet. Djaq looked at Rhiannon worriedly over her shoulder, but Rhiannon gave her a reassuring smile.

"You go, I'll be fine. I'll be right in there, okay?"

Djaq nodded and entered the shelter, and Rhiannon slowly followed her. Her head bowed she approached the camp's entrance, her hand lightly caressing the wood that Will had chosen, and had hand sculpted until he was pleased it would do the job. Her eyes filling up with tears at the memory, Rhiannon looked away from the wood, glancing instead up the hill that she had stood upon when she was returning from the hanging.

She froze.

"Oh my God," she quietly said, moving towards the hill, whipping tears from her eyes to make sure the moisture wasn't creating a illusion.

"WILL, ALLAN!" she screamed, bolting towards the pair that was standing at the top of the hill, leaning upon each other wearily. Rhiannon scrambled up the hill, hearing the other outlaws leaving the camp, attracted by her yelling, and spotting the pair. Rhiannon wrapped her arms around Will, embracing him, sobbing into his tunic.

"I was so scared you weren't coming back," she whispered, and Will rubbed her bark gingerly.

"We're okay, a couple of bumps and bruises, but we're okay" he soothed her.

"I missed you," she said, looking up at Will.

He smiled, "I missed you too. I had no-one but him for company."

"Oi" Allan shot them both a glare, but was preoccupied by greeting the others. Will cupped Rhiannon's cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Rhiannon, I have to tell you something." Will licked his lips nervously, "the attack, it, it made me think, about us. I don't know what would happen if you got hurt, or if you died, and I think you thought about if something happened to me."

"Yes, I did. Will, what are you saying?"

"I don't want us to have to hide our feelings anymore, and, well, I think the others might have got wind of what's going on with us anyway."

"Maybe, I think Djaq and Marian have at least."

Will smiled, "They don't miss a thing, those two." He lifted Rhiannon's chin, and their eyes met. Will smiled at her, before gently kissing her on the lips.

Much was the first to notice what was going on. "Oi, master, they're…" he pointed at Will and Rhiannon, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, they are Much"

"But…"

"Much, Shut up" Djaq said, and Marion gently smacked him on the back of his head

"I didn't see that one coming" Allan admitted as he looked at his best friend.

"You wouldn't" Marion laughed.

"Aha, Marion, I win. You owe Robin one kiss…with tongue" Djaq grinned

"Excuse me?" said Robin, a grin spreading across his face.

"You heard" Rhiannon breathlessly said, having broken away from Will so she could take a few deep breaths. Little John burst into gales of laughter at her comment.

"Oh, fine!" Marion snapped, although she was grinning. She walked over to Robin, and kissed him passionately. Rhiannon giggled, nestling her head beneath Will's chin, watching as Robin's eye's widened in surprise. Djaq stood beside Allan, smirking, thoroughly pleased with herself that she, with a little assistance from Will and Rhiannon, brought on the kiss Robin was now enjoying. Rhiannon quietly nudged Djaq in the side.

"So, you win. I'm curious, who would you have picked if you had lost?"

Djaq shot the younger girl a smile, "I think I'll leave that up to you own imagination, Rhiannon"

Rhiannon laughed, "Take the easy way out of a question, why don't you?"

Djaq only grinned in reply.

**A.N. Well, here's chapter 31. Well, everyone else knows about Rhiannon and Will's romance now, and they're all safe. Yay. Review, please, and I shall update sooner than I would if I get no updates. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The gang lay low in the few weeks following the ambush, both allowing themselves a little respite, and also giving Allan and Will time to recover, and heal, from their painful, though not life threatening, injuries. Robin, Marion, Little John and Rhiannon spent most of their time making deliveries to the poor people of Nottingham, trying to do the work of eight themselves, while Djaq and Much stayed at camp looking after Allan and Will.

Night time often found them sitting around the fire, chatting about what news could be gleaned from what the villagers told them. For the first few days, Little John, or Much, had a point of sitting between Will and Rhiannon, until Robin took them aside one day and told them that the youngest two members of the gang would not try anything. Will was far too proper to try anything, and Rhiannon was sensible. Besides, what could they do with the entire group watching? After that, Rhiannon and Will sat side by side of an evening. Sometimes, Rhiannon would slide her hand into Will's, or would lean up against him, but other than that, the kept their feelings to themselves, save for the few chance moments when they were alone, when Allan went out for whatever reason, and Djaq would discreetly exit. At those times, they would talk; their hands wrapped together, and share the occasional kiss, or embrace. For them, the fact that their relationship was general knowledge hadn't changed a thing.

In all, it took four weeks for things to return to normal for the gang, well, as normal as life got for them anyway. Winter was well and truly behind them now, and the weather was steadily improving, much to everyone's relief. One by one, they shed the warm coats that they had taken from Basford manor, folding them up, and putting them away until they were next needed.

The first anniversary of the outbreak of plague in Basford also passed during those four weeks, and Rhiannon quietly mourned the subsequent loss of her brothers, then her father. The others all noticed it, and Robin suggested a trip to Basford was in order, so he and Rhiannon went, taking bundles of food and coins for the poor people of Basford. They had arrived to find the village well guarded. Obviously, the Sheriff knew that Rhiannon was still affected by what happened to her family, and would return to Basford at about the time of the anniversary to mourn their passing.

Slipping around the wall to where they usually entered the village, Robin and Rhiannon peered over the wall, and Rhiannon hissed a curse.

"Look at those guards up on the hill, near the graves." She whispered. Robin frowned.

"Obviously they were able to guess where you were most likely to go if you came back here," he said.

"Maybe old Vaisey has actually grown a brain." Rhiannon giggled, and Robin muffled his laugh.

"Where do you plan to go now?"

"Well, we still need to do the deliveries, so we could start off in the village, and then we'll go from there."

"Alright, come on" Robin gently nudged Rhiannon's arm and led her as they jumped the wall and made for the safety of the village centre.

RH RH RH RH RH

After making their deliveries, and checking for some news, Robin and Rhiannon hurried along the rear of the large mansion, crouching low, and staying as close to the well built stone wall as possible. Reaching the rear corner of the house, they hurried into a small cluster of trees, and crouched, hidden by twigs, and leaves. Rhiannon was looking up at the towering walls of her former house. Never before had it looked so big.

"It's almost as big as the castle at Nottingham" she whispered to Robin, who put a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"It's always been that big, Rhiannon." He told her. Rhiannon sniffed, tears coming into her eyes. Robin quietly sighed, embracing the girl that was practically his little sister, and holding her close to him.

"It's going to be so empty to go back to," she said sadly, "you know, if the king comes back and we get rid of the Sheriff." Robin let one of his mischievous grins slip across his face. 

"Knowing you and Will, it won't feel like that for long" he chuckled. Rhiannon blushed, hitting him on the arm.

"Robin!" she hissed, outraged at the comment. Robin hushed her.

"Shhh, Rhiannon."

"That was out of line, Robin." Rhiannon whispered. Robin had the decency to look apologetic

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I forgive you" Rhiannon grinned, before her gaze flickered back to the castle. She sighed, leaning up against Robin's chest. Robin grinned again.

"Sorry, but since when did you start pulling social status rank?" he asked. Rhiannon smirked before elbowing Robin in the stomach.

"Since you started making inappropriate comments about Will and I" she replied, imitating Marion's cool manner. Robin grinned.

"I knew I'd get you smiling again" he said. Rhiannon stifled her giggle, whacking Robin in the arm again, more gently than before. Robin wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked. Rhiannon glanced at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, lets go home" she said, smiling as she realised that she was, in fact, okay.

RH RH RH RH RH

It was dark when Robin and Rhiannon reached the camp, both being happy to take their time and walk, enjoying having a moment alone with the other. They talked, not about Rhiannon's family, or the ongoing war against the Sheriff, or the King's dealings in the Holy land, but about other things, like the gang, or Robin's infatuation with Marion, which was followed by Robin gently teasing Rhiannon about her and Will's budding relationship (which was followed b Robin being hit in the arm again.)

As they drew closer to the camp, Rhiannon yawned sleepily.

"You tired?" Robin asked. Rhiannon shrugged.

"I probably just haven't been sleeping well lately, with Will being hurt." Rhiannon shrugged. Robin nodded understandingly. He could only imagine what he would be like if Marion was injured.

"Get a good night sleep tonight, there's no point you getting sick on top of everything else that's been happening lately." He told her as they came within eyesight of the camp. They could see a welcoming campfire burning, and they both grinned.

"Master, is that you?" Much called.

"Coming, Much." Robin replied as they hurried towards the shelter.

"Robin, what took you so long?" Much asked the moment Robin and Rhiannon got inside.

"We got held up" Robin explained.

"Yeah, there were a few more guards there than we expected." Rhiannon elaborated, taking off her long cloak and draping it over her hammock. Much spluttered.

"Oh, so you were fine were you? Meanwhile, I'm staying here, cooking dinner, cleaning, making sure this lot," he pointed to the rest of the gang, "are alright to keep fighting, and I have to worry about you."

"Which I am eternally grateful for, Much" Robin cut across. Much simply huffed, giving Robin and Rhiannon some bread, before striding across to the fire and flopping down, causing the other outlaws stifle their laughter, as they all knew what Much was like when he was in a bad mood.. Robin and Rhiannon joined the others around the fire, and Rhiannon instantly nestled into Will.

"How was Basford?" he asked, noticing that everyone else politely didn't mention what Rhiannon had just done.

"Okay, I guess" Rhiannon shrugged, tearing a piece of bread off and putting it in her mouth.

RH RH RH RH RH

Later that evening, as Robin prepared for Bed, he passed Rhiannon and Will, who were whispering their goodnights to each other, a ritual they had started upon Will's recovery. Rhiannon caught his eye, and whispered something in Will's ear. As he passed, Robin had a terrible feeling that he had heard Rhiannon whisper something that sounded suspiciously like 'Robin said' and 'Basford Manor.' Robin glanced over his shoulder, and couldn't help smiling. Will had gone very red, and was looking at Robin with a very worried look upon his face. Rhiannon put a hand on his shoulder; obviously whispering reassurance into his ear, as Robin could see Will visibly relax, although he was still giving Robin a strange look.

Shaking his head in amusement, Robin got into his bed, but not before exchanging his own whispered goodnights with Marian.

**A.N. I' So sorry about the slow updates, but I've sort of had trouble with Writers block for this story and a couple of others. Hopefully, I'm over it now. **

**Reviews are good (hint hint)**

**R.W. **

**P.S. The next few chapters will be kind of quiet, and quite possibly a little fluffy.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICA****TED TO **_**XxScarlettPrincessxX**__**,**_** WHO WAS THE FIRST (AND ONLY) REVIEWER OF THIS STORY FOR THIS YEAR (2009) TO DATE. **

**IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER TO BE DEDICATED TO YOU, A REVIEW OR TWO IS ALL IT TAKES.**

One day, perhaps a month after Rhiannon and Robin's trip to Basford, the gang were in their shelter. They had already been on their morning deliveries, and were waiting for Rhiannon to finish cooking lunch, as she'd offered to take care of it that day for Much, which he was grateful for, but was still keeping his attention focused on what was happening in HIS kitchen. All thoughts of lunch, however, stopped, when one of the traps Will had set up went off. They all looked up at the bell Will had rigged up to be the alarm.

"Are we expecting company today?" Allan asked, and Robin shook his head.

"No, no-one."

"I don't like this, master" Much said as Robin got to his feet, picking up his bow, quiver, and sword. The others all followed his lead. Rhiannon gave the thick stew she was cooking a final stir, before taking it off the fire and putting the lid over it, keeping it hot, before picking up her own weapons. As one the gang hurried out of the camp, Will thoughtfully closing the door behind them, before running towards the trap.

RH RH RH RH RH

As they drew close to the trap, they slowed down, cautiously approaching, just in case there were more strangers about. Robin, Allan, Marian, and Rhiannon all notched arrows to their bowstrings as they crept silently through the undergrowth. As they neared the roadside, Rhiannon crouched, crawling through the undergrowth, her bow raised in readiness. After quickly, but thoroughly, scanning the road to ensure it was deserted, she focused on the net hanging from the branch of a large tree. A single man was caught in it, looking wildly into the forest, gripping tightly onto the rope netting.

"Is anyone there?" he called, his voicing betraying his age as not quite being that of man. Rhiannon kept her bow trained on the boy in the netting as she heard Robin speak, giving the mandatory lecture to the strangers about the cost for travelling through the forest (One tenth of what you carry, if you don't struggle, everything if you do).

"Lord Robin, is that you?" the boy replied, and Rhiannon glanced sideways at Robin.

"Luke?" Will called excitedly from where he was hidden, striding out of the undergrowth.

"Will!" Luke cried out, smiling as he caught sight of his brother. From where he was hidden, Robin entered the clearing, and the rest of the outlaws followed as Will carefully lowered the trap, freeing his younger brother.

"Will" Luke launched himself from the netting onto his brother, embracing him. Rhiannon placed a hand over her mouth to hide the small smile that was upon her face.

"Lukey, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in Scarborough with Dad."

"Will, Dad's sick. He, um, wanted me to come and get you, before, well, um, you know…" Luke spoke in a quiet voice, his head bowed. Will froze as he heard the news. His father, dying? Perhaps already dead? He dimly heard Robin ask Luke something, but he couldn't drag himself out of his shock enough to pay attention to what Robin was saying. He barely felt Luke reluctantly step out of his embrace so he could go and talk to Robin, nor did he see the tears shining in Luke's eyes as he met Robin's gaze. He jumped slightly when he felt a gentle hand rest upon his arm, and looked down blearily. Rhiannon gave him a small smile, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Will, are you okay?" she whispered. Will blinked, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rhiannon gently wrapped him in hug, which Will found himself leaning into.

"I can't believe it," he said, "I can't believe he's ..," he faded off, unable to complete the sentence. Rhiannon hushed him.

"I know, Will. Trust me, I know."

RH RH RH RH RH

Will rode in a daze, barely comprehending that they were on the outermost limits of the forest. He could not remember the quickly eaten lunch that had been served, or the frantic packing up of the camp. He dimly recalled getting up onto his horse, with Luke climbing up behind him, and following the gang as they rode, single file, through the forest. He could see Rhiannon's back from where he sat, blurred by his tears. She usually rode near him, whenever they were riding, or even on the same horse, if there was not enough horses to go round (of course, he and Rhiannon only got to share if Robin and Marian were already riding the same horse).

Through his blurred eyes, he saw Rhiannon turn in her saddle, looking back over her shoulder at him, her eyes sympathetic, both to him, and to Luke. Rhiannon was only six months older than Luke, so she knew how bad it was to loose a much loved father at about Luke's age.

RH RH RH RH RH

The gang was silent for the entire ride, up until they reached the outskirts of Scarborough. They dismounted the horses, securing them to trees away from the road. Then they drew their hoods up over their faces and walked to the edge of the village. It was an ordinary sort of village, with a larger manor house, and smaller houses and cottages scattered along the main path through the village. It reminded Robin of Loxley, but he brushed his sentimental thoughts aside as he searched for signs of guards. He could see none, so he nodded to Luke, who glanced around cautiously, before emerging from the trees, leading the gang to his Aunt's cottage. Luke knocked once on the door, before creaking it open. The rest of the gang stood back, and Allan nudged Will forward so he stood just behind Luke. Luke looked over his shoulder at Will, and Will smiled reassuringly through his moistened eyes, gently squeezing Luke's shoulder. Luke nodded, before pushing the door open and leading Will into the cottage. There was a strangled sob, and Will suddenly felt himself being pushed back by the force of his Aunt's embrace.

"Oh, Will" she sobbed, "you've gotten so big since I saw you last. You are so skinny, though. Have you been eating? I've always though you outlaws should look after yourselves more. Keep more of the food for yourselves so you're in better condition or something like that."

"How's dad?" Luke asked, his eyes on the door that led to the bedroom.

"Much the same as he was when you left, Lukey. No better, but at least he is no worse. He'll feel better when he see's Will here, though." The boy's aunt replied, taking Will's hand and leading him to the bedroom door. She pushed it open, and Will's eyes clouded over with tears again when he saw is father laying on the bed, sleeping, his face pale and sickly, and his cheeks drawn in.

"Dad" he croaked, slipping his hand out of his Aunt's and crossing the room to crouch at his father's side. Dan Scarlett stirred and groaned, turning his face towards Will and opening his eyes.

"Will," he whispered, recognising Will's face.

"I'm here, Dad. Lukey came and got me from Sherwood. I won't leave you again." Will whispered. He heard Luke crouch beside him, and wrapped his arm around Luke's slim shoulders.

"We're both here, dad, Lukey and me" Will said, and Luke nodded. Will gripped onto his father's good hand with his free hand.

"My boys" Dan whispered, smiling. He coughed, and Will winced at the harshness of it.

"Are the rest of the gang here?" Dan asked after he had stopped coughing, and Will nodded.

'Yes, Robin and Much, and Lady Marian. And then there is Allan a Dale, and John Little, do you remember him from Loxley? And then there is Djaq from the Holy Land and Rhiannon, from Basford.

"The gang has grown in size a great deal since I saw you last" Dan smiled. Will smiled back at him. He had not seen his father ever since that fateful day, almost one year ago, that he and Luke had hung from the scaffolding at Nottingham with Alan and Robin had saved them, and their crusade against the Sherriff and Gisborne had begun. Back then, it had been Robin, Much, Allan and himself.

"I should like to see Lord Robin again, and Much." Dan said, almost wistfully.

"I'll go get them, they're just outside" Will made to get up, but Luke put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'll go; you and Dad need to catch up." Luke got up and walked out of the room. Dan smiled at his younger son's back.

"Lukey has grown up so much, Will, since we've come here. I've taught him everything we know about Carpentry, and he's been doing work for your Aunt. He's almost a man. I regret that I'll miss out on him making that final step. Sometimes I feel that I missed out on seeing it in you too, on seeing you as an outlaw."

"You already have seen me as an outlaw, Dad. I'm the same as an outlaw as I was before Robin came back."

"I may be old and crippled, Will, but I am not blind, nor deaf. There is something different about you, something I have never seen before." Will exhaled. He knew he'd changed, in more ways than one.

"Being an outlaw is different from being a commoner, Dad. I have all these people looking up at me, like I'm some Lord or knight like Robin, but I'm not. I lay awake at night dreading the next day because I don't know if it will be my last. I don't know what's going to happen if King Richard comes home, and it all is over. I don't know how I'll support Lukey, and you. I've killed people, Dad. I've seen the life leave their bodies, and I've felt relief when I see them bleed."

"Will, you only kill to protect yourself, your friends, and those who can't protect themselves. You aren't a born killer, nor are you a murderer. The fact that you feel guilt shows this. I'm sure all of you outlaws feel the same." Dan counselled Will, who nodded, seeing the sense in the words. A slight knock on the door made Will look over his shoulder and smile when Robin, Much, Marian and Little John came into the room.

"Dad, its Robin, Much, Lady Marian and John Little." Will told his father, who nodded.

"Rhiannon, Allan and Djaq are with your Aunt. Rhiannon's telling Luke about what we've been up to." Robin said, explaining the rest of the gang's absence, "They'll come in here after we've finished with your father."

Will nodded, and got to his feet, "I'll just go make sure that she doesn't corrupt him then. I'll be back soon, Dad."

"Alright Will." Dan smiled, and Will moved towards the door, letting himself out of the room, which had become slightly crowded. As he let the door close behind him, he leant up against the wall, letting his body slide down, his grey eyes filling with tears once more.

His father was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

**A.N. Alright, I am SO sorry about the slow update, but I have had writers block really bad over the summer, and I started University in March, which has kept me REALLY busy. Hopefully, I will be able to update again soon, but if I don't, do not worry. I will not abandon this story; I've got many plans for it.**

**Another thing that I have noticed is that I am not getting as many reviews as I have done in previous chapters. Is there a reason for this? All I can do is ask readers to take a minute or two from their day to tell me what they think about the story. It doesn't have to be positive. All comments are helpful, and are likely to entice more frequent updating.**


End file.
